My Secret Sesshoumaru
by HFaith
Summary: Imagine Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands. Imagine Sesshoumaru, a student and the best friend of Kagome. Imagine them in love with one woman. Kagome gets stuck in the middle of a totally weird love triangle as Sesshoumaru meets his reincarnation.
1. My Little Secret

My Secret Sesshomaru by HFaith  
  
yup! another sess/kag. what can i say? i'm a sess/kag fan throught and through.  
  
disclaimer: we all know the drill! CAN'T, WON'T AND NEVER WILL!!!! get off my case!  
  
chapter 1: my little secret  
  
kagome's pov=/=/=  
  
as i jumped down the well and landed on my time, i sighed. another fight with inu-yasha. how aggravating! i got out of the well as usual. but i didn't expect what came after i got completely out.  
  
sesshomaru... WITH SHORT HAIR!!!!  
  
i smiled warmly at him. and he smiled back. can you imagine? i met the reincarnation of the great taiyokai of the west! and i only met him before i knew all i could about sesshomaru himself!  
  
we went at the same school. even though he was a year older, he had the same classes as me. i met him, yes. but inu-yasha's, no.  
  
at first, we never really talked. he didn't like talking to me. and so did i! he was such a pompous jerk! well... so i thought. given time, i finally got through his ice and i discovered that he wasn't really as bad as i thought.  
  
for one thing, he always looked gorgeous, no matter WHAT he wears. and ever since the scene when some jerk bullied me and he protected me, we've become real good friends. even better than good!  
  
we were the best of friends. one day he saw me climb out of the well. he questioned me non-stop. instead of revealing him my secret time traveling hobby, i simply told him that i was always looking for something.  
  
he understood that it was really hard to find something really small in a dark well. so he let me go easily. i was thanking kami again and again that time. i didn't want him to know...  
  
"so, did you find it yet?" he asked leaning on the door's wall with his arms crossed. hmph! he still had that i'm so much more superior than you aura goin' on. but it was now mixed with friendship and warmth.  
  
i shook my head looking sad and dissapointed. damn, i was such a good actress! "iie. but it's there... i can feel it."  
  
he simply nodded and got off the door's wall. he extended his hand to me silently telling me to take his hand and get out of the smelly old well house.  
  
i gladly and without hesitations, quickly took it and pulled myself out of the well-house. we walked out into the back of our house and he took the bow and arrows that were laying there silently.   
  
eversince i trained in sengoku jidai how to shoot an arrow, i started to shoot here too. but the reason for my rapid success in that was not because i trained a lot. not at all. but because sesshomaru taught me.   
  
"up for another throw?" he asked me.  
  
"am i NOT EVER?" i asked playfully.  
  
"khe!" he said while smilling as he handed me my bow and arrows. i gladly took it with a smile that says, 'hmph! meanie!" and when he saw, he smiled at me sweetly. yup that was the one! the one smile that made me blush.  
  
i decided to change the subject and just shoot the darn arrow. i hit it bulls-eye. a smile graced my lips and i looked for sesshomaru's approval. he nodded his head which meant, he said 'very well done'.  
  
"you are improving." he said simply. my smile widenned some more. it wasn't always that i get a compliment from sesshomaru. it wasn't long before mama called us in for dinner.  
  
"hey, sessh-kun. wanna stay for dinner. my mom's making pasta." i invited before going inside the house.   
  
he contemplated for a while but soon, he nodded at me and entered our house. he walked past me and i looked playfully offended.  
  
i scoffed at him and ruffled his SHORT hair as i wrapped my arm around his shoulders. yes, i tiptoed! he was tall! Sesshomaru smiled evilly for some suspicious reason. he turned around and then....   
  
"AAAAAAA!!!!!!!! MAAAMAAAA!!!!!! SESS-KUN'S TICKLING ME!!!! HE'S CHEATING!!!!!"  
  
he laughed a little while STILL tickling me and said, "don't believe her, Mrs. Higurashi! i'm doing nothing of the sort!" in an all innocent voice.  
  
"LIEIER!!!!"  
  
and that was that. that was my friendship with... Sesshomaru... 


	2. Stow Away?

chapter 2: Stow away  
  
--Sess's pov---  
  
after dinner, I thanked Mrs. Higurashi. her cooking was always a delight. and so was Kagome's company. Kagome had that something that could always make me smile. I still haven't figured it out yet. after a year of being her best friend, the answers where srtill nowhere to be found.  
  
I thanked Kagome and and ruffled Sota's hair. that boy was energetic no matter what. and he also loved his sister very much. and her grand-father? how truly interesting a person he was. he would talk all about the ancient times when yokais and hanyous lived. he was a crazy old coot. funny none-the-less.  
  
truly, it didn't take me a year to understand that Kagome was the light of the family. she was the one that brought the smiles to their faces. i just wonder what made her so fragile to get sick almost 50 times a year. i mean, wouldn't that put you... in the hospital or something. but everytime she gets better. she acts as if she didn't get sick at all!  
  
"aw, do you really have to leave Sessho-sama?" Sota whined. indeed he has raken a liking of me. and so have I.  
  
"hai. it'll be night time soon. and there is school tomorrow." he nodded sadly and I looked at Kagome. she smiled and I nodded as I turned and left the Higurashi shrine. bye, Higurashi shrine. Bye....Kagome... until next time.  
  
--Anonymous pov--  
  
I watched as the human boy who looked finely like me walked out of the shrines and into a shiny red, hard cloud that made a loud, annoying sounds and left. I returned my gaze to the one he visited. Inu-yasha's wench! that Kagome. that human, who had broken my armor once, trying to peirce the arrow through my heart.  
  
but I didn't have a heart.  
  
I followed her into the well. the answers are still unknown to me as to why. as much as i hate to admit it. but i kept telling myself that i would know as soon as i got out of the well. i was surprised to see that i was teleported to another place. but this place was like no other. this place...reaked of smelly humans. all except for  
  
her.  
  
she was different, I could tell. just from the way she smelled, and the color of her eyes... I could tell... she was different. I decided to give her a little scare and ask a little about my look-alike. so I jumped down from my purch up in the Goshinboku tree and knocked on her door.   
  
when she opened the door... the sight was such a delight. she was shocked. very much so that her eyes widenned and her lips parted. she was frozen to the spot. good.  
  
then a boy about 10 ran out of his chambers and hugged my leg. he was so much like Rin. but he was a boy and a disgusting human. wait... Rin was human too...  
  
"oooh! I knew you'd come back and play with me some more!" he said in delight. I however kept my neutral face on.  
  
"Sota..." the onna said not taking her eyes away from me like I was some threat who would pounce when she would look away.  
  
"get away from him..." she said in a stern voice. whoever knew a human would possess such a voice of strength.   
  
"he's not the Sesshomaru we know..." what was she talking about? of course I'm Sesshomaru! the great lord of the West!  
  
"no? but he looks so much like Sessho-sama." the boy reasoned as the onna pulled him away from me and stepped back.  
  
"onna..." I started. but before I could say more, she had already made a run for it while saying, "Sota run! don't follow me!" she ran past me in incredible speed i'd never thought a human possessed and out of the shrine. I followed in persuit. it wasn't very long until i caught her my the wrist and pulled her to a stop.  
  
she turned her head and faced me difiantly. really. an interesting human indeed. "if you think that he'll exchange me for Tetsusaiga, you got it all wrong, Sesshumaru!"   
  
"who says I'm here to kidnap you?" I don't know why I said. but she was in such a panic that I just wanted something to say to calm her down. what the?!   
  
"y-you're....you're not?" well atleast she calmed. but now her fear was replaced by confussion and bewilderment.  
  
"I'm here to ask you questions. and I will get answers." i said sternly. she faced me again defiantly, her once bewildered expression changed to a proud and diligent one. how she amazed me...  
  
"and then what? are you going to kill me?" she said like she was daring fate! was she mad?! or was she just foolish.  
  
"it relies on your answers." a long silence covered the bothe of us like a thick blanket and then she nodded her agreement. good.  
  
"who was that human? the one who looked like I, the great lord, Sesshomaru."  
  
"he's...he's... a f-friend of mine." he answered. but that wasn't enough. "name." i said. she paled a little... "Se- Se- Sesshomaru..." what?! after that my mind made a BIG.............. blank.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lady2u: thank you! i appreciate it!  
  
Yura of the Hair: you're welcome and thanks again for reviewing!   
  
Yokai Yume: lol! yah, i know! i had a hard time picturing him like that too! lol!  
  
MysticalAngel4: thank you! i hope this answers your question!  
  
black canary: thanks for reviewing!  
  
jouchan-racoon-grl: thank you for the compliment!   
  
kyu-bi: cute penname! but anywhe, anywhere, anywho! yes, this is a sess/kag. 


	3. Judo

chapter 3: judo  
  
okay, short auth's note:  
  
OMG!!!!!!! PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANT MORE!!!!! AND I HAVE SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!! well, one of them actually threatened me. part of me is scared... and yet a part of me is flattered!  
  
okay, whatev! back to the story...  
  
"you're lying." he simply stated.  
  
"no, I'm not." she glared up at him.  
  
"I, the great lord, Sesshomaru do not give importance to humans." he declared/explained.  
  
"well, for your information, *dear lord Sesshomaru!* he's HUMAN! AND HE'S YOUR REINCARNATION!" she bellowed. as she pulled her hand away.  
  
"you're lying. I would not die." he reasoned to her... or maybe to himself. having a reincarnation meant... dieing...didn't it?  
  
"listen.." she calmed, "I don't know what'll happen to you... but all I know is that you're his incarnate just as I am K-" she hesitated.  
  
he raised an eyebrow. "K- who?" he sounded suspicious. she shook her head and averted her gaze from his peircing golden ones. "no one."  
  
silence covered them as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "watch your back, miko."  
  
her gaze came back to him and she looked at him in confusion. "I'll be watching you. and once I, Sesshomaru, find out you are lying..." he trailed off intentionally giving her the sick imagination of herself dieing in his hands.  
  
to his silent surprise she didn't show fear or hesitation. all she showed was bravery... how foolish... but perhaps she was telling the truth?  
  
he jumped up onto the branches of the Goshinboku tree and watched her with narrowed eyes. she dusted herself off of imaginary dust and sighed. what was she gonna do now? she looked up to him and he growled.  
  
"are you comming in or are you gonna stay there?" she asked. he just gave her a growl. she shrugged. 'guess that means no' she thought. she sighed again and walked away mumbling something like 'yokais'  
  
-past sess's pov--  
  
the very next day...  
  
DING DONG!!!!! a very annoying ringing woke me up from my perch up in the tree. i opened my eyes and tried to look at who it was.  
  
"i'll get it!!!" I heard inu-yasha's wench say. that wench who... never stopped puzzling me ever since.... last night....  
  
she opened the door and I also saw who it was. it was that human who looked like me! my 'reincarnation' I scoffed at the thought! me? die? never!  
  
she smiled warmly at him, making something stirr in my stomach and made me want to kill... what was that?  
  
she stepped out of the house and was wearing that ridiculously revealing kimono I always saw her wear. and my 'reincarnation' was wearing something... dark green and straight and.... strange... (think, hojo's uniform, sessho style)  
  
"mama, i'm going to school now, alright?" she asked to the inside of the house.  
  
"alright, honey!" her 'mother' as she indicated shouted back.  
  
"let's go!" she cheerully said to my 'reincarnate' and he nodded. wait. *I* do that.   
  
I looked my 'reincarnation' over. regal. proud. delicate features. silver white....SHORT HAIR?! he had his hair cut? (of course, what kind of modern school would accept a boy who looks like a girl with white long locks?)  
  
they walked silently out of the shrines. I decided to follow them. to say the least, I was curious of my... reincarnation's life...with... her.  
  
-kag's pov--  
  
yeay! Sessh-kun came for me today! okay, so that wasn't abnormal. so he *always* walks with me to school. but none-the-less! I was happy to walk with him anyways. it's not like I get to see him everyday! I mean, time travelling!  
  
so anyway, we walked to school together like we always do: in silence.. now usually, I wouldn't mind that. but today? something felt heavy in his mood. I was gonna find out sooner or later! either he tells me, or I'll get it out of him!  
  
the rest of the day was normal. my friends, talking to me about Hojo-kun. I mean, yeah, Hojo was great and all... but... he just doesn't... I just don't... feel anything for him... not like what I feel for...  
  
"kagome." speak of the devil! I jumped as I heard his velvety voice. darn! he just loved to surprise me, didn't he?  
  
I turned and saw his golden eyes. sometimes I wonder why no one though it strange that someone had golden irises. I guess they thought it was his contacts. I laughed at the thought. him? contacts? he had the sharpest vision I've ever known!  
  
"hey, Sess-kun." I said. I didn't realize that classes were already over until he snapped me out of it. he showed me a little smile. he liked to hide his smiles in public most of the time. I don't even know why.  
  
"wanna go for judo today?" he asked. oh, yeah! I forgot I swore I'd beat him the next time we faught in Judo! i perked up instantly and nodded enthusiastically. "sure!" i said.  
  
he nodded and walked to his seat from across the classroom to get his bag. I took my bag and stood up. but before I got to him, Hojo came. oh, no, not again!  
  
"hi, kagome!" he said. same routine. "heya, Hojo-kun." "listen, if you aren't doing anything today," but before he could finish, Sess-kun was already beside me and glaring at him.  
  
"pardon me, Hojo-san, demo Kagome-san's schedule is booked." he said smoothly. kami! he was really good at 'no arguements' cancellations!   
  
"oh." Hojo said as his gaze fell. I felt really sorry for him. he was a really nice boy. but.. I just don't like him that way.  
  
"come, Kagome." he said taking my hand and pulling me out of the classroom. "uh...n" i nodded and followed him.  
  
-future sess's pov- (geez! i gotta get nicknames for these two!)  
  
I waited for her to come out of the girls' dressing room. when she finally came out after 10 minutes, i walked with her to the dojo. the school had a dojo for kendo club and judo club. when I was still Kagome's rival, I fought with her here.  
  
of course I won. but I guess that made her fire burn more and she started challenging me every chance she got. even when we became friends, she still challenged me. and as always... I win.  
  
we started our fight... she was getting better at it! darn! she was giving me a hard time! but no! I won't loose to her! I had my pride! our fight went on. at last! i won again!  
  
"it seems I have won again, Kagome." i said proudly but not loosing my face of ice.  
  
"that's what you think!" she said as she turned the talbles, making me the one who was the looser! damn!  
  
"ha! now, *I* win!" she said triumphantly. "oh, sure! you win! after you cheated!" I said. and as I expected, her flames fired up! "WHAT?! I did NOT!"  
  
"oh, yes, you did." I said teasingly. I loved it when I see her cheeks take a tint of red. she was so... beautiful like that...  
  
"cheater." I chanted. and everytime I said that she'd get madder and madder. I don't know why. but I just felt all playfull when with her.  
  
it was then that something changed. Kagome's eyes widened and her blush got maximized. it was then that I realized what she might've realized by now...  
  
she was ontop of me... her face only inches from mine... kami!   
  
she quickly got off of me and and I sat up uncomfortably... what just happened?  
  
-past sess's pov-(I think i'm serious about that whole nickname thing)  
  
damn it! that stirring in my stomach that told me to kill was getting stronger by the minute the more I watched them be so close like that! what was happening to me?! why were they *that* close! get off of him! damn it! get off of him! now!!!  
  
I watched as they seperated and the stirring stopped... a little.... they were now sitting uncomfortably on the floor. I wanted so much just to get her away from him! wait... why?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
...: sure! why not! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady2u: thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Unnamed Demon: no, you don't have to beg. and no, threatening me won't help.  
  
Sunstar-1217: thanks for the compliment!  
  
Rem9: hey, thanks! and for your question... hehehehe... you'll just have to find out!  
  
Lord Sesshomaru: thanks! here's more!  
  
Mala Valvah: 'blushes' thank you...  
  
Divine-Heart: here, I updated for you!  
  
Yura of the Hair: 'smiles'  
  
animegirl38: thanks! me, I like both Sesshomaru's. 'coz... they're both GORGEOUS!!!!  
  
MysticalAngel4:arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Darkened Skies: hai! I will!  
  
kyu-bi: I still think the pename's KAWAIII!!!!!  
  
DemonLady1: HAI!!!! 


	4. Don't Thouch The Hair

chapter 4: don't touch the hair  
  
okay, short auth's note.   
  
now I got 2 life threateners!!!!! and one who promised to shove naraku at my face if I wouldn't update soon! yeay! but seriously folks. i'm confused!  
  
once, I thought, sess' name is Sesshumaru. then someone said it was Sesshomaru. so I changed it. and NOW I get someone who says it's Sesshoumaru!  
  
so. I think I'll just stick to Sesshomaru. for now. and thanks for tipping me with my story. I'll try harder!  
  
okay back with the story.  
  
-past sess's pov--  
  
I don't understand. AARRRGGGG!!!! This girl is making me feel!!!!! That's it! I'm going to kill her as soon as I get her alone. I'm sure that would stop it.  
  
I swiftly jumped out of the tree and onto a branch of another. And I went back to the Goshinboku tree as fast as I always do. Real fast.  
  
-kag's pov--  
  
What just happened there?! Kami! I can't think straight like this. I have to go home! Speaking of home...   
  
OH MY GOD!!!! I forgot all about Sesshomaru! The one in my shrine!!!!! I quickly ran out the doors but stopped when I heard Sessh-kun's voice.  
  
"Kag... where're you going?" He asked. I didn't even bother to turn. Wanna know why? I was blushing beat red because of what happened!  
  
"I- I have to go home. I forgot about something really important!"  
  
"like what?" Mou!!! Why are you asking so muh questions all the time?  
  
"um-a-a-a-dog! yah! I found a dog in our backyard last night and he stayed with us. I have to feed him." Well... that was half truth. I mean, Sesshomaru really *was* a dog.  
  
"oh, alright then. see you next weak." He said. Oh yeah! Today was a Friday! well.. then okay!  
  
"Un!" I nodded enthusiastically. After that, I ran. Real fast! I went up to our shrine and looked at the Goshinboku tree, hoping to find him there.  
  
And, he was! I inwardly sighed. I think he saw me, when he growled. Geez! What was his problem? Suddenly, to my surprise, he lunged at me! OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
Out of reflex, I squinted my eyes and turned my head as my hand went up to try to block him. I didn't know that he stopped until nothing happened to me.  
  
I oppened my eyes and saw that he was pulling at a necklace. With brown little bamboo looking ornaments in it. (you know? men's necklace)  
  
My eyes widenned considerably! Oh! I just put Kaede's brand new subdueing spell on the Taiyoukai of the west! Talk about ironies!  
  
He growled at me some more. "what is this, wench?!" He flexed his claws. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT WENCH! NOR BITCH! OR ANY OTHER WORD!!! I'm Kagome! KA-GO-ME!!!"  
  
He growled some more and lunged at me again. "down!" And just like Inu-yasha's subdueing spell, he hit the floor. Too bad. I hated to waste such beauty on dirt.  
  
He quickly got off the ground and on his knees. "what the." he asked in bewilderment. "that's what happens to naughty puppies when they don't behave!" I said rather proudly.  
  
He pinned me to the wall, in a flash. 'ouch! my back!' I thought. "listen wench! You *will* take this ridiculous thing off of I, Sesshomaru, or else!" He threatened.  
  
That ASS!!! I'll show HIM who's boss. "down!" 'thump' "down" 'thump "down" 'thump' "and lastly, down!!!!!" 'thump!" Heh! Serves him right!  
  
I watched as his tail twitched. My eyes softened. Awww... how kawaii!!!! I just had to touh it! So I did! I petted the soft furry thing for a while and I heard a rumbling noise. Eh? What was that?  
  
He emerged from his dirt and glared up at me. "Don't. Touch. The. Tail." He said as he lunged at me, AGAIN! I was too surprised to even say down. But I ducked.  
  
when I fully reovered, I stood up and looked at the ground. NO!!!! It was a strand of my... HAIR!!! He cut my beautiful strand of HAIR!!!! Why that son of a----  
  
"DOWWWWNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!!!!!!!!" 'WHAM!!!!!'   
  
"Nobody. Touches. The. Hair! Down!" 'wham'  
  
And I went into the house, satisfied at hearing his face kiss the hard ground. How dare he cut my beautiful strand of hair?????!!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
MysticalAngel4:here's some more for you!  
  
kyu-bi: well they should start!  
  
icecream0626: why is it that what you said sounded like a commercial for coke! lol! nah! just kidding!  
  
animegirl55:'blushes' arigatou gozaimasu for the compliment.  
  
klb101: wow! really?! my story has potential?! yeay!!!!  
  
sesshyangel: me gives you more!  
  
the hitokiri batusai himura: sorry it's confusing. i'm looking for nicknames.  
  
Lady2u: arigatou!  
  
emerald dragon hanyou:thank you, I feel all special now!  
  
Chiisana-Tori-chan: you'll have to keep reading to find out!  
  
ladyofthedragons1:thanks! i'll think about it!  
  
AnnIeUoKaNnIE15: wow! long name! i'll write it here how sesshy dies in later chapters. arigatou.  
  
Venomequeen_83: arigatou! i'll think about it!  
  
Trina3: thanks. I think i will!  
  
Silver: arigatou for the scary death threat. i think.  
  
Divine-Heart: thank you!  
  
Tenshi Chan: yup. I know. but that's the whole point! from the very beggining he was already intruiged. and he's not inlove with her... yet. and thanks for tipping me.  
  
yami: please DON'T!!! NOT THAT SICK FREAK!!!!  
  
Aira^o^: thanks for reviewing and for the tip!   
  
aMEclife: here's your answer.  
  
Rem9: well, hope you find your brain! and goodluck on that test!  
  
Missy Misao:okay!  
  
DemonLady1: hai!!! 


	5. Goodnight

Chapter 5: goodnight  
  
Hi, short note:  
  
Thank you so very much for ALL my reviewers! I love you all!!!!! Oh and the future Sesshoumaru will be called sesshy while the sengoku Sesshoumaru is sessho. Once again…I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
--sessho's pov—  
  
gggrrrr!!!! Stupid onna! Stupid human onna! She kept subduing me! And just for a single strand of hair! I cannot imagine what would happen if I cut her head! Grr! Stupid necklace! Get off my neck!!!! Curse that stupid onna who put this stupid thing on me! And curse the stupid onna who made this stupid subduing spell!!!!   
  
I pulled on it some more as a futile attempt. I, Sesshoumaru, am now certain, human's are the most annoying species that ever walked the earth!  
  
But suddenly, I smelled something out of the ordinary. Jasmine… and lilies… it was her!  
  
I straightened my posture in the tree in an instant. I wasn't going to let her see me struggling. I had my pride.  
  
She walked out of their house and walked up to my tree. I looked down at her and she… smiled?  
  
"Sesshoumaru, would you like to come in? you can sleep in my room and I can sleep on the sofa." Was she really so trusting?! How foolish! I could kill her anytime that is convenient.  
  
"listen, wench.."  
  
"DOWN!" 'wham!' "I told you not to call me names!" stupid onna! I sat down on where I landed: On the ground just beside her. I look up at her standing form and she bent her knees and knelt beside I. She was smiling again. I raised an eyebrow indicating my questioning of her behavior. I moved away a little just to be safe.  
  
--Kag's pov—  
  
AWWW!!! Isn't that the cutest thing! He was so much like Inu-yasha! He was sitting just like him. And he had his arms crossed just like him too! Oh, how kawai!!!  
  
"look, I will not enter. I do not like the smell of you putrid humans." He announced. Well if he really asked for it… "DOWN!" 'wham!' ah! How satisfying to hear the lovely sound of land and Sesshoumaru! I walked to our houses door and I heard him jump back up in his perch. Well… I tried being nice. Oh well.  
  
"goodnight, Sesshoumaru…"  
  
--Sessho's pov—  
  
I heard her tell me goodnight. Stupid humans…. And yet….  
  
I saw her enter and something happened that I never thought would happen…  
  
"goodnight, Kagome." I actually replied to her human emotion… what was happening?  
  
I'm so sorry I can't respond to all of you lovely reviewers. But I'm only renting the time. And my time is almost up. So please forgive me for not responding. Bye!!! 


	6. review responses WARNING:NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, this is so not a chapter. Once again, I'm still renting and if I write a long chapter here, I'll have to pay up more! But I did want to respond to all of you. So if your name isn't here, please don't hesitate to tell me.  
  
Review responses:  
  
CrissyKitty: uh… yeah it is! But this's the best I can do for now.  
  
Micah17:thanks  
  
Lindsay: yah, but a reviewer of mine said she had a site dedicated to him and that it was Sesshoumaru. Can't argue with that. And she had a dvd. And that it always spelled Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sukera: thank you!  
  
spirit element: please don't scare me!  
  
Insanerkin013: (looks at you like a weirdo) okay… sure… whatever….  
  
klb101: well I'm happy you're happy.  
  
Lady2U: thanks. Want a demonstration? Down! 'wham!' hehehehe…. Sesshy-kun's so mad!  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: I'll try.  
  
watergoddesskasey: 'smiles' arigatou!  
  
blulily07: well… I can't tell you what happens next.  
  
Ember16:okay!  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura: ehehehehehehe….. 'smiles innocently' I tried?  
  
Rei : well sorry ms. I'm so perfect! Nah, just kiddin'! sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
SurfAngel: hey! No telling what my future plot will be! That's against the rule!  
  
sessy's mate: thanks!  
  
Tenshi Chan :thanks for the tip. And no, I started it with my inferior intellect. Kag: don't put yourself down, HFaith. ME: thanks, kag-chan. Sess: yeah, whatever! Us: DOWN! 'wham!'  
  
Darkened Skyes: okay!  
  
icecream0626: thanks for all the reviews! You're the just the sweetest!  
  
animegirl55: thanks for reviewing.  
  
Tiger_Blaze : well… thanks for tryin' to help!  
  
Rem9: congratulations! But I warn you…. High school is like hell and heaven at the same time!  
  
Divine-Heart: yah, but that's how I'd feel if somebody ever cut my hair w/o my consent!  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: oh, thank you. I really don't deserve such a compliment. 'blush'  
  
Victoria: what does the 'so far' mean?  
  
Katana-kun :thanks!  
  
kyu-bi : really? I thought that meant they really wanted me to die.  
  
stella :okey dokey!  
  
tiggerluver4life : yah, the issue on sesshy-kun's name is still hot as ever!  
  
Rinnie : okay, I'll go with you here, 'coz you have the site. 


	7. Sesshoumarus

CHAPTER 5: Sesshoumarus  
  
At the back of the shrine….  
  
"Down!!!!" 'Wham!'  
  
"Haven't I told you not to call me that?!"  
  
"I call you what I wish to. Wench."  
  
"Down!!!" 'Wham!'  
  
"You should really learn some manners! Who ever told you that you could scare Souta by telling him stories of how you murdered so many villagers?! Who do you think you are?!"  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
The stupid onna was lecturing me on knowing my own identity?!   
  
"I am lord Sesshoumaru, you dimwitted fool of a wench."  
  
"Down!" 'Wham!' Irritating? Yes.  
  
"Would you just quit it?! I've had enough of your badmouthing!"   
  
I decided to just walk away. I do not want to have a conversation with her or any other human to be exact!  
  
"Oh, you are so not walking away from me, mister! Down!" 'Wham!' Annoying? Very!  
  
This was it! I was going to stop this ridiculous subduing right now!  
  
"Look here, wench!" "Down!" 'Wham!' AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!  
  
"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO INSIST ON SUBDUING AND MAKING A FOOL OUT OF I, SESSHOUMARU! OR ELSE… I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE CITY!"  
  
She scoffed and put her hands on her hips. Was she not aware that I had already given her a threat?! This, instead of angering me, fired my curiosity. 'is she not afraid?'  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
What was I gonna say back? I mean he already gave me a threat! And I reply with a scoff?! Okay, dumb! But I guess by the look on his face he forgot his anger. Well I certainly haven't! I was just about to talk when…  
  
"Kagome." I gasped! Oh my god!!!! Gotta hide Sesshoumaru! "Down!" 'Wham!' and I quickly turned around to face him. "h-h-hi, Sess-kun! What brings you here?!" good thing Sesshoumaru was by the trees. I laughed trying to hide my nervousness. 'Okay, heart, you can slow down the beating. He didn't see. It's okay.'  
  
"Do you not remember?" remember? Remember what?   
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Our practice? Don't tell me you forgot." Oh, yeah! We were gonna practice for our dance for the field demo. Every year, we have field demos and every year had to have a dance to compete with the other years. Our dance this time was slow… waltz… now, actually, I really didn't know how to waltz. But Sess-kun said he knew how and that his mother taught him. His mother, Mrs. Otsumo, is a really nice woman. Very kind too!   
  
"oh, oh, yeah, I-I'm so sorry, Sess-kun! I sorta forgot."  
  
"It is alright. Somehow, I knew you would."  
  
"And what does that mean?!" I put my hands on my hips.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said turning his back and walking away slowly. I scoffed… again! And charged at him. But suddenly he turned and catched me at that exact moment. Huh… talk about great timing. And now he's carrying me bridal style and… OH MY GOD! WE WERE CLOSE! AS IN CLOSE!  
  
"I knew you would do that too." He smiled that small smile again. And like always, I blush like a total idiot! Ugh! I hate it when he smiles like that! He always makes me so uncomfortable! But my trails of thoughts were interrupted when I heard a growl from behind and I saw Sess-kun look at that direction. 'Sesshoumaru!!!!' I screeched in my head. But then the growling stopped and Sess-kun put me down. "What was that?" I looked at him and he was looking as serious as Sesshoumaru was. "Oh, that was the… um… the dog! Yah! The dog I was telling you about! And we were playing hide and seek. Um… you go on inside, Sess-kun and I'll be there in a minute. 'K?" he nodded and walked inside the house. When he was out of site… I sighed and went to my 'dog'.  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
The wench walked to where I was sitting which was behind the bush. I did her a favor this once! But that feeling of green came back when I saw… him….  
  
"Sesshoumaru…" I heard her say in the sweetest voice I, Sesshoumaru, have ever heard. What?! "thanks for not getting out of the bushes. I wanted to keep it a secret from Sess-kun about the whole time traveling thing. That was close. But anyway, please refrain from showing yourself to him. He might start interrogating me." She smiled like we were… what did she call it? Friends?   
  
Foolish? Yes. But then…  
  
"please just keep a low profile for today." She smiled again and ran to her house. And then the green that I felt… suddenly melted away…  
  
'those eyes…' they were… 'that smile…' she was… 'beautiful…'  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Ray: oh, well, it's okay if you don't. I just need a sign that you're really reading it. He he.(smiles)  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: thanks for the support! At least someone thinks trying is good enough.   
  
Alejandra: um… sorry but I really don't know how to e-mail. The one who does all the e-mail checking is my friend, ms. Demise. And she's an author here to. She's the one who posted the note about the whole I can't update thing. And if you're a cowboy bebop fan, she has one of those too.  
  
Dark Dragon34: yes, master… (like a zombie)  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura: was too! And I hope this one, you like. And I repeat, I write/type short chapters! It's easier to read. And besides! I'm gonna make it a long fanfic anyway.  
  
Rem9: well good luck anyway.  
  
tessa3: I won't tell...(like a little kid with a secret  
  
icecream0626: lol! don't let it go to your head!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks. hope you like this one.  
  
Lady Sarah: hai!  
  
writerlover101: thanks!  
  
Michi-Chan6: um... okay!  
  
Suzuki-chan: okay!  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: yeah, it did. i mean, YES, MA'AM, IT DID, MA'AM! (solutes) lol!  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: thanks! 


	8. Dance

Chapter 7: dance  
  
Okay, sorry 'bout the chapter mix ups. The last chappy was supposed to be chapter:6. but anyway, 'coz people have been so very insistent on asking me to make a longer chapter, this time, I think this' gonna be longer.  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
W-wait a minute! What did I just think?! Did I just think that a baka no onna is beautiful?! No, that couldn't have been… surely it was just a trick of mind! But I am Sesshoumaru… I do not have tricks of the mind. All of this is giving me a migraine. I rubbed my temples and stepped out of the bushes. Wait, did she just refer to me as a dog in front of my own reincarnate?! Just then, I heard music coming from the onna's house.   
  
#@32#23232#2#2#2323  
  
I Must Not Chase The Boys   
  
(music)  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
I walked to the window that showed their living room. And I saw them facing each other.  
  
"Now, you take my hand and put your right arm over my shoulders."  
  
She did as he said while looking carefully at her feet and his. What were they doing?  
  
He held her left hand up and wound his left arm around her small waist. What the?! That green feeling came again. Why do I have the urge to kill him so much?!  
  
"And then, I'll lead, you follow." He said keeping still his blank expression. She nodded.  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
  
why am I so misunderstood why can't they see  
  
now I'm caught between the devil and the angel   
  
that I used to be  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
"Now step along with me…" he said directing his step in a squared direction.  
  
She looked at her feet, careful not to make a mistake. I inwardly laughed. How quaint.   
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
They say I'll understand it all in good time  
  
but age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind  
  
I'm going crazy with this push me pull me  
  
caught between wrong and right  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
"Hey! Hey! I'm getting it!" she exclaimed joyfully not taking her eyes off her feet. And then I saw a small, barely noticeable smile grace his lips. Why that ba-"  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me   
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase the boys  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
they kept moving in circles like that."  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
I started writing down my deepest secrets  
  
seven days a week of truth and fantasy  
  
got the feeling that the way my life   
  
has got to be prepared for changes  
  
won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
  
why am I so misunderstood why can't they see  
  
no i'm caught between the devil and the angel  
  
that I used to be  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase...  
  
I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
  
don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight   
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase the boys  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
"Now shift your weight. And dip." He said letting her upper body bend backwards while supporting her back. And as of now, I do not favor the position they are in. not a single bit. So in flared was I that I did not pay attention to my hand holding tightly onto the subduing necklace around my neck. But the true question was, why was I in flared at all? He let her upper body come back to her standing form and she smiled.   
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
They could try to make me write a thousand lines  
  
but that won't ever change the way I feel inside  
  
they've got their opinions but I just don't care  
  
'coz that's not what I wanna hear  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
they continued 'dancing' as he said.  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
  
I must, I must, i must not chase the boys  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase...  
  
I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
  
don't wanna be the little girl they kissin goodnight   
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must... not chase.............  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
"And another dip for the end." She complied.  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
The boys…  
  
#@32#23232#2#2#23232  
  
And she stood smiling at him still in his arms. I could feel my throat vibrating. I was growling again.  
  
"Hah! I now know how to do the waltz! Take that Clarissa Osaka!" she boasted walking out of his arms. I could feel my hand loosen on the necklace.  
  
"Clarissa Osaka?" He walked beside her.  
  
"Yeah, you know! The 'I grew up in America and that means I'm better than all of you' girl from school.  
  
"Alright, alright. Congratulations, you learn fast. We're finished." He said.  
  
-Kag's pov-   
  
Dang it! Why do I have to be such a fast learner?! I don't want him to leave yet! I mean, I missed him for all the times that I was in Sengoku! And tomorrow night I'm gonna have to get ready to go back! I know I'm whining like a little kid but I really don't want him to go just yet!  
  
"Kagome." I woke out of my reverie and looked at him. "huh?"   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing…. Wait, were you just asking if I was alright?" I smiled suspiciously.  
  
"No." he smiled and turned his back on me. "oh, come on, you can tell me!" I followed him from behind. He was worried. I know he was!  
  
"I wasn't."   
  
"Not even a little?" I put on the puppy-dog face. It always got him. He sighed and smiled the smile that said, 'ALRIGHT YOU WIN'  
  
"O.k. Maybe just a little." I smiled when he put his hand on the top of my head, which in turn, made him smile too.   
  
"Oh, hey, do you remember our spring play?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I'm in and I've got the leading role!" I said excitedly.   
  
"Good for you. Unless you're sick on that day."  
  
"Oh, yeah, way to bring the good mood down." Acting! I loved it!   
  
"Well what's the story all about?" he asked sitting down.  
  
"It's called 'Medusa's Beloved'. In the story, I'm Medusa: a woman with cursed eyes. You know Medusa: whenever someone looks her in the eye, they turn into stone. And I'm locked in this antique shop. Until I'm sold to this very famous actor named Christopher. I don't talk at all, but I DO fall in love with him."  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
The thought of Kagome having a love scene on stage with someone else was very irritating to me. But I still kept on the neutral expression I have worked hard on keeping for many years. I still listened to her, though,  
  
"but when we're forced to be separated, he goes into depression and I speak 1 whole sentence that made him smile. Then he decides we celebrate and he gets drunk. He tries to take off my blindfold, the one I'll always wear so that Christopher won't turn into stone, but I try to stop him. Then he kisses me on the lips and while I'm distracted, he takes off the blindfold."  
  
'WHAT?! NO ONE'S KISSING HER WITHOUT MY APPROVAL!'  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
KISSING?! KISSING WHO?! THIS IS NOT SOMETHING I GREATLY APPROVE OF!  
  
"when he looks me in the eyes a he dies. Not turns into stone but dies. Because I wished so hard that he won't turn into stone. Then I'll be acting so depressed that I looked at the mirror and kill myself. So in short…it kind of ends like Romeo and Juliet." She said simply.  
  
I wished the 'actor' who was going to kiss her would die right NOW! Wait… why?  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
Am I just gonna sit here and listen to her talk about someone KISSING her? No! as much as I am sure I would hate it, I will audition for the part of Christopher! I'm going to hate it… but then again….  
  
Review Responses:  
  
klb101:okay, i'll try. but just because you said please.  
  
Myrna:(blush) no, really, i'm not that great! you're really too kind!  
  
Namiko the anime wizard:okay.  
  
Suzuki-chan: lol! okay, i continued!  
  
AKayLi: well i do have some evilness in me.  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime:okay, i'll try going there sometime. thanks for reviewing!  
  
inu-death-demon: wow, you really do? thanks that's so sweet!  
  
Tranador:me too! (smiles)  
  
Seshiru Hikari: hai! (blush)  
  
ForestSprite:what do you mean by 'so far'?  
  
Deadly Tears:hey, i like the penname!  
  
Sukera: well that's nice to hear!  
  
crimson hawk: arigatou!  
  
Female Heero Yuy:ehehehehe....(smiles innocently) okay......  
  
Michi-Chan6: don't you know i'm the pout mistress?! *pout with puppy-dog eyes* you can't beat me!  
  
Lord Sesshomaru:(blush) arigatou!  
  
Dark Topaz: wow! really?   
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess:oke-doke! 


	9. Dance II: Right Thurr Remix

chapter 9: dance II: Right Thurr (Remix)  
  
-Kag-  
  
I think somethings wrong with Sess-kun... he looks like he's in deep thought or something. Weird.   
  
Just then, I hear... I hear... music!  
  
********************Right Thurr (Remix)  
  
Ah yall we get it right herr dis da remix  
  
TrackStar (oh oh)  
  
Disturbing Tha Peace So So Def Chingy J.D.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
OH MY GOD! THE RADIO IS PLAYING MY KIND OF SONG!!! suddenly.. I lost control of my body and I started to stand up.  
  
And now, I'm gonna start dancing...  
  
***********************************  
  
I like da way you do dat right thurr  
  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr  
  
I like da way you do dat right thurr  
  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin dat make me stairr  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Kagome, what on earth are you doing?" Sess-kun asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I can't stop my feet from dancing! the music's just too good!" I said pulling him up. i'm actually inviting him to dance with me.  
  
***********************************  
  
Girl why you dat right thurr she so bad im costly getting calls from da   
  
mayorrrr  
  
I though of a rabbit the way she bouncing fo thurr curr (crew)  
  
Her man defendin her like a lawyer so bewarr  
  
So dudes be handcuffin but dirrty dat aint farr  
  
I wanna bet she got da Bomb like a terrriosy   
  
She wit ?? hit it though but I aint thinking bout marrrrage  
  
I love these honeyes might as well call me Papa Bearrr  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
He groggily stood up and walked a few steps away from the seat he was on. Yes! Now we all dance!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Girl you know you looking good (good)  
  
Ah don't I know you from da Hood (hood)  
  
You say you want and you would (would)  
  
Now take it off you know you should (should)  
  
Now twist around cuz  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I danced around him 'coz... Well I actually don't know why. I just wanted him to dance too. Just to have some fun.  
  
"Come on, Sess-kun, dance with me!"  
  
"no"  
  
****************************************  
  
I like da way you do dat right thurr  
  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr  
  
I like da way you do dat right thurr  
  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin dat make me stairr  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"oh, come on, you know you want to." I smiled Haughtily... at least, I think that's how I smiled.  
  
*************************************************  
  
[Trina:]  
  
Ms. Trina Make all da Ballas wanna Starr  
  
Hoza-Notie Boots flyin with da furr  
  
Walk with a switch pull it ova make it twerk  
  
I'ma Flirt till it hurt in a throwback skirt  
  
Im dat bad bitch, foxy and Don Blaze  
  
Rocks on my Risk like pink lemonade ill take ya watches and ya rangs  
  
Tell tell them other girls lil mama rockin strings and Chanel Pearls  
  
Im back fo my crown fake bithes bow down dis da remix wat ya wanna do now  
  
I know u like da way we do dis ova herrr get loose in da club like we don't   
  
carrr (care)  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
He sighed and I knew I was triumphant. Yes! He started doing the Creep Walk. Not the one like Micheal Jackson of course. He started doing amazing steps that instead of ruining his Ego, made him look even... COOLER! I'm still dancing around him in circles. But now we were competing who had the better moves!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
[Chorus 2X:]  
  
I like da way you do dat right thurr  
  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr  
  
I like da way you do dat right thurr  
  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin dat make me stairr  
  
[Jermaine Dupri:]  
  
Im from da city wherr they do dat right thurr da most  
  
Outa Towner come around and straight ova dose   
  
Where da hips sing to ya and swing like BUMP BUMP BUMP  
  
Like You Done walked into a B2k concert Mannn  
  
Back out legs showin talkin like mann   
  
who got da drink and where da party at tonight damn  
  
Dats when they start dat backing it up on ya homie and   
  
dats a feelin you just can't fight  
  
Wee fired up off dat hypnotic and Hennessey she cant Keep her MotheerFuckin   
  
hands off me  
  
We both in da club high bouncing to da beat when she turn around this is wat   
  
I told her  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
  
  
He held my hand and Spun me around. Hey, this's kinda fun!  
  
**********************************************  
  
I like da way you do dat right thurr  
  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr  
  
I like da way you do dat right thurr  
  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin dat make me stairr  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
We stopped dancing. But why was the whole room spinning?  
  
-SESSHY'S-  
  
I suspected she would not stop her dancing around me until she got I, Sesshoumaru dancing as well. We have already stopped and she looked... dizzy...  
  
She was saying, "eeeeehhhh....." like she was drunk and she fell onto my chest as I reflexively held her up. hhhhh... I could feel my cheaks heating up... It is a good thing I do not blush. She looked up at me, "I'm dizzy." she said. hmph, like a little kid. "hai, you are." I set her down onto the sofa and sat down beside her. "That is what you recieve when you try to make I, Sesshoumaru dance." I smirked at her. she scoffed, "get over yourself!" and slapped me playfully on the side. I had my arm around her... Realizing this, I quickly took it away... or atleast I would have if she had not pulled it back.  
  
"Sess-kun?" I said nothing but confirmed my atention was on her. "I might get sick tomorrow..." "I see..."  
  
"don't ever forget, YOU'RE gonna help me catch up when I'm all better again, 'k?" she leaned on my shoulder... and I leaned on the top of her head, "surely."  
  
-Sessho's--  
  
It's that feeling again! That incredibly annoying urge to kill my reincranation and tear him from limb to limb! Why can I, Sesshoumaru, not stand to see this... this... wench to be with my reincarnation?! Perhaps it is because I want my Reincarnate to have no relationship with that human! But then why is my anger directed to him and not her? This is all so very confusing. Mostly irritating. Demo... what should I do? For once... I do not know what top do.....  
  
Review Responses:  
  
lindsay: um... but they said there was a sign on the o that looked like / and that that represented the u. Oh, I'm so confused!  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: hey, thakns! what's with the 'so far' thing?   
  
wackoramaco87: hi! thanks for reviewing and yeah, we're gonna get a happy ending. ;p  
  
Aphiopsyduck: thank you so much for understanding the anguish I've been going through!  
  
The Unnamed Demon: oh, okay, okay, but just because you reviewed!  
  
Sukera: (smiles) I'm so happy you're happy!  
  
SurfAngel: mmmmaybe.... You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, When the Kagome's away, chapter 10.  
  
ForestSprite: thanks! You're such an awsome reviewer!  
  
Tranador: (smiles) well, It's certainly obvious that you liked it! hope you liked this one too!  
  
Noemi Diaz: thanks! Sess: (thump! thump! thump!) ow! HFaith: hehehehe  
  
Silver Mystic: hey, I'm not a dude! I'm a dudette! (smiles)  
  
Dragon Rae: I'm gonna say this in Filipino langauge, Sikretong malupit!!! WHICH MEANS, LOCKED SECRET!  
  
Namiko the anime wizard: FOR YOU, ALWAYS!   
  
icecream0626: (smiles)  
  
Kuro Honoo: um... I have other plans, but it does involve Sessho to be on stage as Christopher!  
  
Suzuki-chan: Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm so flattered!  
  
Michi-Chan6: well, Here's a pout that can beat that! (pouts with inu-yasha's puppy dog eyes and cute perking ears) ha! try to beat that!  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: thanks! and I will!  
  
Rem9: I guess you liked that chappy! oh Hey! I've updated on the date the sesshumaru fanfic! hope you're gonna like it! 


	10. When the Kagome's Away

Chapter 10: When the Kagome's Away  
  
Night has come and our favorite youkai is silently slumbering on the tree branch when suddenly, he felt a very familiar aura….  
  
-SESSHO'S-  
  
What was that noise? I opened my eyes and saw a red rat….  
  
'Inu-Yasha' just the thought of the hanyou made me irritated as I was earlier that day! He looked around and walked stealthily to the wench's house.   
  
'What is he planning?' I thought.  
  
I decided to watch as my ^brother^ jumped up onto the wench's windowsill made of what she referred to as metal and glass. He slid it open and inhaled deeply. And as he did slide the window open, a sudden wave of a particularly pleasant scent came out of the room. What was that? It was gentle and alluring…. very feminine, infact. It smelled… 'Like'… then an image of the onna, smiling at I, Sesshoumaru, came to mind. 'Yes, it certainly smelled like her.' That must mean the hanyou had opened the ningen's chambers.  
  
Why do I mind that?   
  
  
  
He sat comfortably on the wench's windowsill and it seemed as if the hanyou was basking in her scent… it was very possible… but why would he, if he could smell her scent almost everyday?  
  
-INU'S-  
  
I inwardly sighed. I missed it. Her scent… I Missed her scent… but mostly, I missed her… it was just too awkward without her scent. I couldn't sleep well, I always dream about her smile… it was just too much to bear: missing Kagome. I know she'll come back tomorrow as she said but even though! 3 days was just too much for me! I miss her and I want to see her again…I want Kagome back…  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw it, Souta!" Oh my Kami! 'GOTTA HIDE, GOTTA HIDE, GOTTA HIDE!' I was so panicked that I just pushed myself out of the window and out…. In the sky…. Uh-oh.   
  
'Bump!' Ow. Pain. Hurt. I shouldn't have done that. 'Very stupid.' (And Sess was thinking the exact same thing!)  
  
I dusted myself off of dust after I stood.  
  
"It was behind the chair you were sitting on" uh-oh…   
  
Thump! I hate this stupid freakin' necklace!  
  
-SESSHO'S-  
  
I see my ^brother^ has a subduing necklace as well. How… amusing. I almost cracked a smile when the miko subdued the hanyou unconsciously! Him being thrown to the ground by a mere ningen! How wonderful!  
  
"Yeah, look downstairs" I guess my silence is now broken.   
  
Wham! (His head hit the tree branch because he was facing one. If you could see it, you would think, 'hey that cute hunk is hitting his head on the tree!' so there)  
  
"Oh, you found it? Okay, good!" she screamed to the energetic brother of hers named Souta.  
  
She looked out the window, and by the looks of her I'd say she was wondering who opened her window. And she saw the hanyou who was just steadying himself from the latter subduing. Ah, the memory still fresh in my mind.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What're you doing down there?" this is getting irritating!   
  
WHAM! (Once again, he hit his head on the branch) I have concluded, 'Head + Branch = PAIN'  
  
"Oh, uh…. Ehehehehe, Isn't it time for you to go back yet?" he asked in his true nature, 'stupidity'  
  
"Uh-No? It's time for me to sleep, and THEN go back." She said like he was an idiot. And truly… He is.  
  
"Oh, well- Fine! Come tomorrow! And don't be late!" he said rather gruffly like SHE was the idiot. Idiot, ha! This ningen is undoubtedly more intellectual than him!  
  
Wait… what did I, Sesshoumaru, speak of?!  
  
"Fine, Inu-Yasha. Goodnight." She said exasperatedly  
  
"K-Kagome!" he called back.  
  
"What?" she said, irritation clear in her tone.  
  
"Hurry back, the group misses you." He said with a distinctive blush. Hm… interesting…  
  
A small smile graced her lips and once again, I thought of such a disgusting thought, 'Beautiful'  
  
"Alright then." He said looking as if he got things straight with a moron. 'Who was the moron, exactly? Her or him? Most likely, it would be him.' he went into the well house and then a light appeared. And then his aura was completely gone.   
  
My attention came back onto her when I suddenly heard her sigh. "So this is what you do when I'm away, huh, Inu?" and a small smile came to grace her lips once more. And this time, I will deny it no more. She was truly, 'Beautiful'  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: hey thanks! oh, and the singer is Chingy. really nice music video. if you've seen it, you'd think trina's outfit was the bomb! girl, I just luv her outfit! wish I had one!  
  
Namiko the anime wizard: thanks! 'nother great review!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: yes,..... (laughs evilly) suspense, suspense, SUPSENCE!!!!!! okay, wateva! hope you liked this one!  
  
Tranador: thanks for reviewing, hope this made you laugh too!  
  
ForestSprite: no, really, I don't deserve such wonderful compliments! sess: you don't, I do. Kag: down! 'wham!' stop talking like such an ass!  
  
Michi-Chan6: oh no!!! ah wait! (looks in box of cute pouts) aha! take this! (pouts with Kagome's 'i'm the cutest' pout) ahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Unnamed Demon: lol! O.M.G!!!!! this review actually made me laugh my head off! lol!!!! I can't stop laughing!!!!!  
  
Rem9: oh, sorry, I really am, but Akina won the majority! and besides, Faith was too shy to want to win!  
  
kuro honoo: well, trying's good enough for me!  
  
Suzuki-chan: hey, thanks!  
  
clover: thanks! i even wrote it shorter for the readers' reading convenience!  
  
icecream0626: you ask of inu-yasha? you get inu-yasha! just for you!  
  
blulily07:yes, maybe too much.... nah, just playin'! thanks for the info! hear that, Sesshy-kun? it's called the crip walk. Kag: um... HFaith, exactly which one are you indicating? me: oh... okay...  
  
Sukera: thanks! and as the song goes, FOR YOU, I WILL...  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: it's okay, i get to sound like my reviewers too when i really like the fic... OH GOSH! DOES THIS MEAN YOU REALLY LIKE MY FIC?! 


	11. Questions and Answers

Chapter 11: questions and answers  
  
Morning…  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Are you awake?" she asked carefully.  
  
He didn't reply. "Sesshoumaru?" still no reply.   
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
What's wrong with him? Why won't he answer me? Is he hurt or something? I wanted to make sure and to do so, I had to climb up that tree and see for myself!  
  
So I started climbing. I'm not that good at climbing but Souta gave me some pointers on how to. 'Hold onto the branches like your life depends on it!' I thought. I got to the branch where Sesshoumaru was on most of the times. But when I stepped on a branch…  
  
"Sesshoumaru are you-" the branch snapped and instantly felt the pull of gravity. OH MY GOD! 'SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEELLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!' I screeched but stopped abruptly as I felt a force behind me supporting me. What the!   
  
I opened my eyes and I saw that it was… S-Sess-kun? No… this bishonen has long beautiful silver strands as hair. Beautiful eyes of ice and nothingness, perfectly carved lips and smooth clear skin….. This Bishonen… was…. Sesshoumaru…  
  
  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
I expected her to say her means but she simply climbed my tree and foolishly put her life in danger. Really, ningens are so non-intellectual. I held her from the fall and she was staring at this Sesshoumaru like I was some miracle. But somehow, this did not prove offensive.  
  
I heard her mumble something, but since I have sensitive ears, I could hear her easily.  
  
"Thank you…" she said. I guess this ningen has a sense of pride at least. I nodded. But I noticed a change in her… there was a faint blush as she covered her eyes with her hair. But I did not show notice to it.  
  
(You know, if you saw this from the t.v. you'd say this looks like the waltz dip thing Sesshy did with Kag) I set her to sit on the tree branch below mine as a sign of my dominance and she did not protest. She sat comfortably on the branch still blushing. I sat again on my branch and I spoke to her.   
  
"What do you want?" I prevented myself from calling her wench for I know of the consequences.   
  
"I just wanted to know if you'd come back with me or if you're going first." I raised an eyebrow indicating my question. Back where?  
  
"You know, back to sengoku!" she explained rather uncannily. This wench is going back to my hanyou of a brother and she is inviting me to come as well? But then again, I also need to see if Rin is alright and my lands.   
  
"I will come with you." Then silence ensued…  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
Okay, so he's gonna come… okay, that's it! I'm gonna ask him that thing that's been bothering me all this time!   
  
"Um…. Sesshoumaru…. um… don't mind me asking but…. Uh… how old are you?" I hope he's not offended or anything.  
  
"378 years." Oh my God!!!! That's really old!  
  
"Really?!" I couldn't help saying it!  
  
"But in human years I am 17." Oh… hey cool! Sessh-kun's 17 too! Talk about reincarnation similarities!  
  
"That is so cool! 'Coz Sess-kun's 17 too!"   
  
"And you?" me?  
  
"Me? Me what? Oh, my age? 16! Just 1 year younger than both of you… or to say the least." I think that was proper because he was counting by… what? Centuries? Or decades?  
  
He nodded. That was all? Okay, this is getting so uncomfortable. I'd like to get down right about now.  
  
"Um… so I'll just pack my bags and we'll be on our way, okay?" I said jumping off the branch and a little roughly on my feet back on ground. But when I was about to look at him, I saw a silver blur and then… gold… golden orbs…  
  
(Sess jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of Kag… real close!)  
  
"Uh…um…." I was out of words. He was just such a beautiful bishonen that I can't break eye contact with him. But the worst part was, he was being so close to me and I'm blushing like crazy!  
  
"Let us depart." He said as he straightened up and walked away.   
  
I sighed and held my chest where my quickly beating heart is.  
  
"Okay, calm down heart…" wait! Did I just say down?!  
  
'WHAM!' uh oh! "Sorry!!!!!!!!"   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Saria4: yah, I know… impossible. But it's all because of the shock.  
  
Jasminee: thanks for reviewing!   
  
MoonlightPrincess: you're a psychic, aren't you?  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: oh well! Weird people do and say weird things, that's what I always say. Wait… oh, we're talking about YOU! I thought you were talking about me!  
  
Sukera: thank you!   
  
Rem9: lol! Thanks!  
  
Starlighter-14: well if you call a youkai, a hanyou, and a human a lot of guys then by golly I agree!   
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: um… what's up with the cat?  
  
Kuro Honoo: lol! You're funny!   
  
icecream0626: chicklet! (that means secret!)   
  
blulily07: okay, okay, I'm trying my best with the time I have.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks!  
  
Tranador: okay! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Suzuki-chan: thanks! I will!  
  
Michi-Chan6: no worries 'coz I will make a really long chapter in an up coming chappy!  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: hey that's so nice! Thanks for the thought! 


	12. Promise Me Twice

Chapter 12: Promise Me Twice  
  
Okay, this is a writing style I'm just gonna try out. Enjoy!  
  
Masatsumi is Kagome's friend/directress on the spring play. She looks a bit like Miaka except she has 2 strands of long hair loose that reaches to her knees. She has green eyes and is wearing their school uniform.  
  
Masatsumi: "guys, guys!"  
  
Guys:(busy talking and reading their scripts)   
  
Masatsumi: "guys!"  
  
Guys: (still talking and reading their scripts)  
  
Masatsumi: "HELLOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Guys: "hiii!!!!"  
  
Masatsumi: "how many times do I have to tell you?! There ain't no auditions fro Christopher's role! We'll be hiring a professional actor! You know, like Brad Pitt, Leonardo, and other major hotties in the celebrity business. Not like wannabe's who just wanna get a kiss! Get it?"  
  
Doors: (magically open) slam!  
  
Masatsumi: "now wha---"  
  
Sesshoumaru: (walks gracefully to Masatsumi with normal mask of indifference.)   
  
Masatsumi: (0.0): eyes wide as saucers, mouth as big as a computer screen and just plain dufus lookin'.  
  
Guys: sweat drops  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I would like to be part of your cast as the character Christopher."  
  
Masatsumi: "you got it." still looking like a dufus.  
  
Guys: "hey! That isn't fair!"  
  
Masatsumi: "shut up! You can have it all for you, Sesshoumaru-sama! You can even change the script if you like! You can even cast me as Medusa!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: I do not favor working with a dud such as yourself. So do not even give it thought.  
  
Masatsumi: okay.  
  
Sesshoumaru: 'that was easier than I thought.' Walks away.  
  
Masatsumi: "bye, Sesshoumaru-sama, I love you! Call me!!!!!"   
  
Sesshoumaru: "no."  
  
Masatsumi: "okay!"  
  
Guys: glaring at her. "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"  
  
Masatsumi: "what?! How can I turn him down?! I was looking for hotties!  
  
Guys: "nnnnnnnnnnn!"  
  
Okay, let's get back to the old types!  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
Okay, so we're now here… inside the well house… in front of the well…  
  
I'm scared! I mean what if Sesshoumaru tries to kill me after we got to our time?! What if Inu-yasha attacks him first and gets Kaede and the others involved?! What if-  
  
"Wench." Huh? Oh, yeah.   
  
"Oh, sorry I was just- hey, did you just call me wench?!" he's gonna get it now!  
  
"Down!" 'Wham!'  
  
"When will they learn?" I said to the imaginary person in the skies. I heard him growl at me again as he straightened up.   
  
"You are getting spoiled, wench. You think that my half-brother will always be there to protect you. You think he will always be there to feed you and warm your nights-"  
  
In that little sentence, I couldn't hide my anger. So I slapped him. Right across his pretty little face.   
  
"Exactly how low do you think of me, Sesshoumaru? How long do you think I would put up with you bad mouthing either Inu-yasha or me? How many times do you think I'll let you insult me as a human being, or as a woman?! You know what? I don't care if you're the taiyoukai of the West! I don't even care who the heck you think you are! But this is MY world! And in my world, we don't do that! We don't let youkais, big or small, insult us like you do! I'm just being nice 'coz that's what I do. So why don't you just step off and stop trippin'! 'K?" wow… I never thought I'd ever say such a speech! Where'd I get that? Well, whatever! 'Coz now that I said it… he became silent… real silent.   
  
Why is he looking at me like that? It's like his eyes are looking into my very soul! And I don't like it one bit!  
  
Okay, getting mighty uncomfortable here! Must change the subject!  
  
"Okay, so shall we?" I indicated the well.  
  
"Hmph" he said as he showed me as small movement of the corner of his mouth. Oh, gosh he was… smiling!!!!  
  
"You have enough courage to face I, Sesshoumaru, woman." What was he talking about? Suddenly, he grabbed me by the waist and jumped head first into the well! I was so shocked I couldn't even think straight! So I clutched onto his armored chest in fear of dying. Stupid!!!! I can't die falling in this kind of well!   
  
But I noticed then that the more I held onto him… the more he held onto me…. and somehow… I felt so much…. Safer… it was like being held by an angel. But I knew better than to think Sesshoumaru as an angel… but as light engulfed us… I held onto his comfort closing my eyes in sudden, unknown peace. I couldn't push him away for it felt too real and yet it felt like a dream, all at the same time.  
  
All I knew now was that, 'I don't want him to let go.'  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
I held onto the brave ningen in my arms. She earned my respect by standing up for her own respect. This was the kind of woman that I would favor Rin to become in the future… a woman of high standards and of pride. This woman in my arms, this…Kagome, was an exemplary for Rin.   
  
As the lights disappeared, I could smell fresh waters and trees. Skies and land. Yes. This was Sengoku Jidai. This was where I knew everything and had fewer questions to bother myself with.  
  
I jumped up and out of the well and saw what I expected: Trees and grass. This was where I belonged.  
  
Suddenly, I sensed an aura. Of a youkai! It was approaching in great magnitude of speed.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!" a brown fur ball came hurdling towards the onna and instinctively, I stopped it with my hand.  
  
As the wiggling ceased, I found it was a kit cub.   
  
"Shippou!" the ningen seemed familiar with it so this Sesshoumaru let the kit cub go.  
  
It fell with a loud thud and smoke came from the ground!  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice In---- y-y-y-y-you're not Inu-yasha!" he said pointing at me.  
  
"Indeed, cub. I am far from your description of the mutt." I said looking down at the frightened, pathetic creature. It scrambled onto its feet and ran to the onna by my side.   
  
"Get away! Don't worry, Kagome, I'll protect you from him!" he said taking a defensive stance in front of this Sesshoumaru. This has turned out to be very amusing.  
  
"Uh-Shippou, he's-"  
  
"Don't panic, Kagome! I bet Inu-yasha'll come any minute now!"   
  
"Shippou! Calm down!" although I respect her, she can still annoy me at times!  
  
'WHAM!' this did not hurt much, but it damaged my pride immensely.   
  
"Wench, stop your clumsy talking!" I said as I straightened my posture.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, Sesshoumaru, didn't mean it!" she said smiling like an idiot.   
  
"Whoa! Sesshoumaru has a subduing necklace?! And you're talking like he wasn't trying to kill you!" he said looking at both of us time by time.  
  
"Of course not! He's now my friend!" what? I was now… her friend?  
  
"KAGOME!!!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!" I heard my brother's voice and the rumbling of the ground! There was a strong aura of a youkai coming.  
  
I looked back and saw that it was the hanyou being chased by a giant ogre. Inu-yasha looked tired and weak while the ogre looked strong because of the shards on his forehead.  
  
Instinctively, I grabbed Kagome once again and took her far from the ogre… wait! Since when did I indicate her as Kagome?  
  
I set her onto her feet and she looked at me with those beautiful eyes…  
  
"Do not fear…" she couldn't understand my statement by the looks in her eyes. Neither could I. What did I mean? "I will protect you… I give you my word." Why did I…  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
"I give you my word." Those words… I never knew that I could feel so… secure by only hearing those words! Why do those words seem familiar? 'Sesshoumaru…'  
  
Sessh-kun… I remember, I was being bullied by this big fatso in school and then Sessh-kun came and fought him away. After I asked him why when we were such big rivals, he simply said… 'I will protect you… I give you my word' and he left.  
  
Perhaps… Sesshoumaru means what he says. Perhaps even after being reincarnated… he'll still protect me… I smiled at the thought… I felt so reassured.   
  
"Thank you…" I whispered… perhaps… I care for Sesshoumaru a whole lot more than I think. Maybe as much as I care for Sessh-kun…  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sakura: thanks for the support!  
  
brittany8:okay! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bladeofthedragons:thank you! i am so flattered!  
  
icecream0626: thanks for reviewing!  
  
spirit element: lol! he did!  
  
Rem9: yup!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: thank you.  
  
kuro honoo: why? is a monkey after you?  
  
ForestSprite: thanks!  
  
Michi-Chan6: now are you satisfied?  
  
Goddess Sesshy: if you say so.  
  
Silver Mystic: true! very true!  
  
Saria4: thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sukera: thank you! you're too kind!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: lol! k!  
  
blulily07: nonono! don't cry! please don't i hate it when my readers cry! why do you think i wrote a comedy one?  
  
well, my hands are tired and by brain is smoking from the inside but hey! at least you guys had a long read! nite! 


	13. Action and Reaction

Chapter 13: Action and Reaction  
  
Okay, this's a really really short chapter! I think you'll all hate me for it!  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I smiled as he flew to the scene. And I somehow figured… 'Sesshoumaru can be sweet too. In his own way.' It reminded me of someone I know… 'Like Inu-yasha…' I smiled some more. They say they're very different… but in truth, they're so alike! They would be a strong enough force to fight Naraku if they worked together.   
  
"Kagome?" I heard Shippou say and so I looked at him.  
  
"Yes, Shippou?"  
  
"How come he promised you that?" promised me… yes… the same question rang in my mind. Why did he promise to protect me? How come? What's the deal?  
  
"I-I really don't know, Shippou… people have their reasons, I guess…" after that we watched Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha, argue while fighting the big thing.  
  
"Keep out of this! This's my fight!" Inu-yasha barked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I do not trust that you are capable of this monstrosity, brother!" Sesshoumaru said with dripping poison on the brother part.  
  
Inu-yasha slashed at the ogre's arm while Sesshoumaru clawed at it's back.  
  
"Hey, Shippou? Where are Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"Miroku is with Kaede trying to heal some of the injured men! And Sango's…."  
  
"What? Sango's what?"  
  
"Well… the ogre…"  
  
"The ogre what?" what was he hesitating about?  
  
"Kagome! Watch out!" I turned my head to the direction of Inu-yasha's voice and in a flash; he grabbed me and ran away from the falling arm of the ogre. Really! What's with men and grabbing me?!   
  
"Inu-yasha!" I said in pure reaction!  
  
"What're you doing here, wench?!" what?!  
  
"Weren't you the one who told me not to be late?!" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
  
He 'Feh'd and kept on running.   
  
"Inu-yasha, where's Sango?"  
  
"The ogre took her!"  
  
"What?!" he did?! What the heck is the ogre going to do with her?  
  
"What for?!"   
  
"Kagome, you better stay away from that ogre! Don't let him near you!"  
  
"Inu-yasha, WHAT FOR?!" Why won't anybody tell me?!  
  
"Because he's gonna take you and present you as a sacrifice to their leader! He's collecting women from the village!" right there, I was completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Sango? And me? A sacrifice? To their leader? And then what?! Are they gonna eat us?!"  
  
"Worse!" okay, I'm getting freaked!  
  
"Worse? What could be worse?!" I really didn't want to ask that question.  
  
"They're gonna f-" no! "AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! NNNOOOOO!!!!!! IIII DDDONNN'T WANNA LOOOSEEE MMY VVIRRRGIINIITYY YYETTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" NONONONONONONO!!! I LIKE BEING A VIRGIN! SINGLE! I DON'T WANNA DO THAT WITH SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW! NOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
"Shut up! Why do you think I'm keeping you away from him?!" oh… THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, INU-YASHA! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
"Kagome, what's Inu-yasha talking about?" Shippou asked still in my arms.  
  
I don't think he's completely ready for that right now. Inu-yasha stopped and came back to the battle.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older." Well, now I sound like mom. I looked at Sesshoumaru again. He was still fighting the ogre… he came down to the ogre's head and punched him on the forehead. It was strong enough to back up just a little. But after the ogre stopped rubbing its forehead, I saw that there weren't any more shards… Sesshoumaru took the shards! After that, Inu-yasha came from behind it and sliced the ugly thing in half with the tetsusaiga. I admit, it was relatively disgusting to see all those… internal organs… but as gross and messy as it was… I kept wondering why both their hairs're still beautiful and not messed up at all!  
  
I mean, how come they can do that, while I can't? And I don't even fight that much! Sometimes, life is just so unfair.  
  
Inu-yasha landed a few feet from us frowning and huffing. Wonder why?   
  
Just then Sesshoumaru landed a few feet away from all three of us. He walked my way, his stride still graceful and regal, he stopped in front of me and extended his hand.  
  
I looked at it curiously as I heard a growl from the background. (That's Inu growling)  
  
He opened his fist and I saw 2 shards.   
  
"I believe that this is your property." He said. I took it from his hands and smiled up at him. That's such a nice thing to do!  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"Oy! What's with the two of you?! You're acting like you're friends or something!" I heard Inu-yasha stomp to us as I looked at his angry face.  
  
"Sit!" 'Thud!' "That's 'coz we are, Inu-yasha!" and in a swift movement he was up anime' style and screamed, "what the fu-" "Sit! "Thud!" that's the second time he almost said that!  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I-" I was just about to thank him but when I looked at his direction… he was gone. I guess he doesn't want to be thanked.  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
I was angry with myself. I was disgusted with myself. I let her disrespect me, I saved her, and I even vowed to protect her! Why was I acting without thought?! Why am I jumping without looking?! Why am I acting so much like my hanyou of a half-brother?!  
  
This was unexplainable! Too many questions, too few answers, and I do not favor being unable to understand these things! But I must tend to Rin and also my lands first. I will soon enough be able to clear my thoughts after that.  
  
'Rin was human as well…' the thought came instantly into my mind. 'She might know of this unexplainable behavior caused by the onna. But still, she is a child… she might not know of it either'  
  
Review Responses:  
  
akuhoshi: thank you!  
  
SurfAngel: thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: this is some reveiw!  
  
blulily07: thank you! although, i don't think you'll be very satisfied with this one.  
  
Michi-Chan6: great!  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: well, you saw the reaction and my brain is still smoking. i just really wanted to update for all you guys!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: i'll try  
  
Silver Mystic: thank you!  
  
brittany8:thank you.  
  
Rem9: *THAT* was short?! my brain was burning up fom the inside because of the lenght and you tell me that was short?! well, this one is so much shorter.  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sukera:lol! very funny!   
  
k: thanks  
  
Amreld: i haven't read dreamcatcher before. what's it about?  
  
Saria4: thanks!  
  
Kuro Honoo: oh well, then... don't worry! my Sesshy-kun's gonna save ya! sess: no i'm not. me: oh well! i hope you don't get eaten! 


	14. Sweetness

Chapter 14: Sweetness  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
"Rin." I called out to her, and like an obedient child, she came running to me with glee. Rin was always a puzzle to me. She never ceased to amaze me. This little cub of a human had never feared, hated, nor was ever disgusted of me. She would never judge this Sesshoumaru because of my exterior characteristics.   
  
I watched her as she clinged to my leg, a toothy-grin beaming up to me. Rin. My only salvation from the dark abyss of loneliness and confinement. The one that gave such simple meanings to such complicated questions. Rin was a child who is wise beyond her years yet decides upon keeping it hidden. Only I, Sesshoumaru know of this.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama missed Rin? Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama lots!!!" she exclaimed joyfully. As my response, I settled a gentle clawed hand on top of her head. That was all my pride would allow me to do.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!! This faithful servant welcomes you back!!!!" (And I think we all know who that is.) The slimy, disgusting toad of a youkai that this Sesshoumaru called his servant said scurrying his webbed feet near me. I did not want contact with him so I simply took the hilt of Tensaiga and hit him on the forehead.  
  
Instantly, his little meek body flew away from this Sesshoumaru for about a few feet. With an extra screech, of course.   
  
"Rin, come. We must assess a certain unprecedented issue." I said taking her little hands in mine. And guiding her to the direction of the library.  
  
"What's unpresidemted mean, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she was still a child.  
  
"Unprecedented, Rin. It is an unsolved or undecided upon issue."  
  
"Oh…. Kay!" 'Indeed… a child.' I inwardly smiled at the thought.  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
Inu-yasha is such a worry worm! He thinks Sesshoumaru can't be trusted, well I spent a whole three days with him and I'm still alive! I trust Sesshoumaru, why can't he! I stared at the fire as it danced in the night.  
  
Why can't they at least, just once, put aside their pride and anger, and just be brothers! They can't have forever! I mean Sesshoumaru's gonna have to…'die…' the thought brought me a frown. Yes, it was true. To get a reincarnation, you must die first.  
  
Then that means, Sesshoumaru's gonna die… but if he doesn't die, Sessh-kun won't live! And if Sessh-kun won't be around, then… I don't know what I'd do without Sessh-kun!  
  
I mean, Sessh-kun's always been there for me! He's always the one who carries me when I'm down. He's my best friend and he's always saved me.  
  
'Wow… I never thought I was so dependant on him…' I thought looking at the fire.  
  
'Sessh-kun's… my lifeline….' I thought sweetly… yes, that was proven true… Sessh-kun was and always will be… my lifeline…  
  
"Kagome?" I averted my gaze to the now clean Sango with a 'huh?' you should've seen her after we got her out of that mess the ogre made! She was dripping wet with green slime and some of the ogre's organs! It was so gross!!!!! I couldn't help but laugh! But now, is not the time to laugh at her.  
  
"You've been staring at the fire for a really long time now, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Oh, Sango was such a sweet friend to me! Much like the sister I always wanted to have.  
  
I smiled reassuringly at her. She DID say once that I had the best reassuring smile she had ever seen! "Don't worry, Sango-chan! I'm fine! I'm just watching and thinking how beautiful the fire is." Okay, that wasn't completely true. But it was half! That counts right.  
  
"Feh! You and your girly antics!" Inu-yasha butted in from his position across us! Girly?! I'll girly his butt to 0the seventh hell!  
  
"Sit!" 'Thud!' ahh that was so satisfying!  
  
He mumbled some bad words in the ground so I decided to teach him a lesson.  
  
"Sango, why don't you SIT," 'thud!' "Down, 'coz SITting" 'thud!' "Is better, coz you don't get to SIT" 'thud!' "Every time, 'coz SIT boy here," 'thud!' "Just wants to walk! I mean, doesn't he ever wanna SIT?!" 'Thud!' I think I knocked him unconscious.   
  
Serves him right! I stuck my tongue at his unconscious form. Hehehe.  
  
Anyway… I'll repay Sessh-kun somehow, someday for all the things he's done for me.  
  
'Thank you, Sessh-kun.' I smiled.  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
"AACHHOOO, ACHOO! ACHOO!" I sneezed three times! And while, I was in the presence of my okaasan! How embarrassing! She only laughed though.  
  
"Why, dear, I think someone must be thinking good thoughts about you." She said from her seat across me on the veranda.  
  
"Okaasan, that is only mere superstition. It is not proven so I do not believe it." I said taking a sip from my cup of tea. She only smiled some more.  
  
"Then I hope you are not catching a cold, my son." She said taking a sip from her cup.  
  
"Trust that I am completely healthy, okaasan. It is just the chill of the night."   
  
"Hm…" she said as she looked up at the star filled sky. And I copied her actions.  
  
"The stars are beautiful, are they not?" she inquired. I only nodded my response.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, is that Kagome girl not feeling well today?" she looked at me.  
  
"I asked her mother and she said that Kagome has a flue. It is a light disease so there should be nothing to worry of." I assured her.  
  
"I like her, son. She is polite and witty. And her personality only brings out the already seen beauty in her."  
  
"She is not as beautiful as the others, okaasan." I tried denying what my okaasan said, for I thought it would be best.  
  
"Hai, she is not. She has that simple beauty, though. Something you cannot deny, my child." She said smiling wittily at this Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No, mother, I cannot. True, she is beautiful, that much I will admit."  
  
"That's why I never taught you to lie, Sesshoumaru. I'm always right." I let go of my indifferent mask and smiled at that. My okaasan was understanding and kind. She does not wish me to change nor be corrupt. No wonder my father chose her for a wife. She stood as her flowing white gown waved at her movements.   
  
"I'll go and see if your father is home yet." She smiled. And as the wind blue her white hat away, her beautiful pale brown, curly hair flowed with the wind.  
  
"My hat." She inquired, looking at it's direction.  
  
"Do not fret, okaasan, I will send a servant to fetch it." I said reassuringly.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Arigatou, and goodnight, my love." She came up to me and kissed my forehead. And this was not something I was embarrassed to accept. I cared for my okaasan for she cares for me. I am not ashamed of it.   
  
She walked out of the veranda and out of my sight and I sighed to the wind.  
  
"Kagome…" the name rolling out of my mouth so easily. Kagome was a beautiful person. Inside and out. And I have no doubt that she is a wonderful friend. And yet why am I not satisfied with my status in her life?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
kuro honoo: yeah, he's really cranky 'coz i kept him from his date with kag.  
  
Sakura: thank you!  
  
Bladeofthedragons: really?! i never thought of it that way! thank you! now i feel all special like!  
  
icecream0626:lol! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: lol! very true! inu-yasha is dumber than his own ass!  
  
Kairinu: sorry, i'm not God. but i will update!  
  
spirit element:OH, you're sick?! too bad! well, hope you get well soon!  
  
Amreld: oh, okay. lol! very true!  
  
Rem9: lol! thanks for cheering me up!  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: well, rin has something to say on the next chappy. but not here. 


	15. Plans and Plots

Chapter 15: Plans and Plots  
  
Hey pips! Really sorry for the really long wait! See, my comp caught this virus called the Trojan horse and it took a pretty long tie to fix.  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
Hmm…. For the last few days, I've been thinking of ways on how to repay Sess-kun for all the things he's done for me. But so far all I got was to give him a book he really liked and to send him a thank you card. But Sess-kun was filthy rich and he is perfectly capable of buying himself his favored book. And I don't think a crummy letter will really show how much appreciate him! So what other plan is there?!  
  
"Kagome?" I looked at Shippou who was hanging on my shoulder and replied, "yes, Shippou?"  
  
"I'm hungry! Can I get those things you called cake?" cake… cake… CAKE!!!! What a brilliant idea!  
  
Instantly I brightened up thinking of a perfect plan to repay Sess-kun. It's his birthday next month! That was so perfect! Yes! Now to think it all though! But not forgetting Kawai little Shippou,   
  
"Why don't I just cook ramen? Is that alright with you if we stop for a while inu-yasha?" I asked. Don't want him to be all cranky now do we?   
  
"Feh!" he said coming down from the treetop he stopped his run from. And the way he looked when he landed really described his personality. He had his head turned left showing his stubbornness. He had his hands crossed in front of him showing his gruffness and his eyes were peering at me showing his hidden personalities. Like his kindness and his want to be accepted. I understood Inu-yasha. More than anyone can tell.  
  
"Sure, whatever." I smiled… silently saying, 'thank you'  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
As I walked down the hall, I remembered what Rin gave me for an answer.  
  
She giggled and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama in Luvs!" I sighed. She was indeed still a child. For how could this Sesshoumaru love a human! This love she speaks of has no meaning for me. Only humans love. The very word disgusts me. Humans were disgusting…  
  
'And yet Kagome is so much different.' I groaned exasperatedly. These mad thoughts kept coming to me for the past days telling me to come to her: To see her…reasoning against every single thing I say about her. Wait… since when did I, Sesshoumaru, start calling the wench by her name?!   
  
I was so frustrated that I did not realize that I had released a feral growl of anger. But quickly stopped myself. Anger was a show of weakness. And this Sesshoumaru shall not be weak. The WENCH serves to be a hindrance to me. I should rid of her quickly. Thinking of this, I quickly formed a plot to rid myself of the wretched woman once and for all… and yet as I formed my plot… I could not fathom celebrating my brilliance….  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sesshomaru luv you: lol! you're so funny! you made me laugh tons! thanks for the review!  
  
Saria4: tnx!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: ya, me too.  
  
Amreld: actually, sess's okaasan is an important part to the sess/kag romance. watch out for that 'coz it'll be such a good chappy.  
  
brittany8: don't worry! by the next chappy, you'll get your action!  
  
Mistress Sakura: thank you very much!  
  
spirit element: yah, i know. i get e-mails almost everyday becuse of this story!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: ehehehehe!!!  
  
Sakura: once again, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Me!: hey thanks! hope you liked this one!  
  
Tranador: wow! really?! now i feel all special like! happy! (shalalala) it's so nice to be happy! (shalala)  
  
Sukera: woa, woa there hoarsey! thanks for th review!  
  
Youkai-Serenity: thanks! i'm keeping it short so that other readers won't be tired easily when they read this as a new fic.  
  
Orchidaceae: in time he will. thank thee i do.  
  
SurfAngel: does this answer your question?  
  
Rem9: oh me neither!  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: h, i'm really really sorry! but lately i've been getting extra lazy!  
  
icecream0626: sess: sshh!!!! don't tell HFaith! she'll rub it in!   
  
blulily07: sorry, got school. 


	16. Backfired

Chapter 16: Backfired…  
  
It was night and Kagome was picking up firewood hastily.  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
'One… two… three…' okay, wanna know why I'm counting twigs? Because I'm scared! Yup! Brave little Kagome's scared of the dark! But I'd never tell anyone that! Never in my life! Or maybe I'll make an exception to the one I love… but all in all, I was a paranoid. Ever since I watched that movie called the ring, I got so paranoid of seeing Sadako's face! So that's why I'm picking these things up so quickly and that's why I'm counting! To distract myself of thinking of her!  
  
But then I heard a rustling in the trees and a strong aura. Oh my Kami!!!! My heart started beating real quick and I dropped my 'collection' of twigs in an instant! I started backing up slowly getting ready to make a run for it. But before I could turn to run, I felt something firm behind me. I was so scared that I didn't even want to look! Ooohhh! I just hope she takes me to hell quickly!  
  
"Human." I heard… hey! That wasn't Sadako's voice! 'That was…' I turned to see beautiful golden eyes filled with nothingness. 'Sesshoumaru…'  
  
"Sesshoumaru you scared me half to death!" I said releasing the breath I didn't know I kept in and held my chest where my heart's supposed to be.  
  
"Come." He said. Come? Come where? Now I didn't wanna ask so I just gave him a look that said, 'what the heck are you talking about?'  
  
He sighed and grabbed my wrist. What was he doing?  
  
He wound my arm around his neck and I started blushing. What was he doing?  
  
He then swept me off my feet and into his arms as I reflectively held onto him with both arms. WHAT WAS HE DOING?!  
  
"H-hey! What're you trying to do?! Hey let go!" as much as I screamed he wouldn't let go.   
  
"Silence." He commanded. And suprisingly, I complied. He suddenly took off and I just had to complain.  
  
"Hey! What about my twigs?!" and all I got as a reply was silence and nothing but. I inwardly sighed… great, I left my twigs, Inu-yasha's gonna be looking for me, I don't know where the heck I'm going and I think Sesshoumaru's lost his mind. Great, just great.  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
After a long while of carrying Kagome, I landed at the territory of the wolves where I shall establish my plot. I shall leave her here without being noticed and those pesky wolves shall eat her. It was a perfect plan! Yet this sinking feeling did not cease. 'Can I really do something so dishonorable?' I asked myself looking at the suddenly quiet woman. And I realized that she had fallen asleep: on my shielded chest. Then I realized that if I did not have these armors, I would have felt her warmth. Does that mean that if I do not push her away, that I would feel her warmth? No…no… remember the plan. I shall not back down now.  
  
"Kagome" I said, and as I estimated, she was a Very light sleeper as she woke up groggily.   
  
"Hmm? Are we there yet?" amusing, she sounded much like Rin.  
  
"Indeed" I answered as this Sesshoumaru put her onto her feet.  
  
"Mm…" she said stretching her limbs ad yawning. I could only watch in slight amusement.  
  
"So, where are we anyway?" she asked smiling at me.  
  
"This is part of the Western lands."   
  
"And?" she said raising an eyebrow. I could only smirk and 'humph' in some warm feeling in me.  
  
"Look eastward." And so she did and by the realization look on her face, I believe she has seen the sunrise.  
  
"Yes, I see that you want me to stay away from camp for a really long time…"  
  
"No." she really did not receive my point, did she? So I pointed behind her and said, "look"  
  
And as she did… I heard her gasp and saw the amazed look upon her face. A slight blush upon her face seeing that she thinks this is very beautiful. 'She is the one who is beautiful.' Another of those blasted thoughts! When will they cease?!  
  
"It's beautiful!!!! I mean, look at it! The skies are so beautiful! It's already morning but there're still stars!"  
  
"Do you think of it as beautiful?" I do not know of the reason, but this Sesshoumaru truly wanted to know.  
  
She looked up at I, Sesshoumaru, and smiled. And suddenly as if time itself had stopped, I felt her body against mine in a warm contact. I believe this is what Rin does when I see her. What she calls… an embrace…  
  
"It's very beautiful… arigatou…" she whispered gently into my hair… and that was when I decided to take advantage of this warmth and wound my arms around her waist. And once again, the thought crossed my mind… 'Can I really do this?' yes. I must!  
  
"Kagome, wait here. I shall be back." I said releasing myself from her warmth.  
  
"Oh, okay." She said. And I walked away… "Sesshoumaru?" she called back. I paused for her inquiries. "Hurry back, 'k?" I was surprised and taken back. She was making me promise to come back. Yet I plan to leave her… 'No! Do not leave the plan!' I reprimanded myself as I walked away… with heavy footsteps…  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
After about an hour, Sesshoumaru still hasn't come back. I started to worry so I decided to look for him. But then I heard a growl and I saw a lot of wolves coming out of the bushes. Oh God! Oh no! And then only one thing came to mind… 'RUN!!!!!!' and so I did.  
  
I heard the wolves' hungry barks! Help! Somebody, help me! Sesshoumaru! Inu-yasha! Sess-kun! Anyone! Help!  
  
But suddenly I heard someone whisper my name and some force kept pulling at my arm. So I looked back and saw….  
  
"Kouga!" I said in pure reflex. He smiled his trademark grin showing his fangs and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"How's my woman?!" ugh! He's still calling me that?   
  
"Look, Kouga, I-" "I see you finally discovered the dog-turd was useless and decided to come with me instead." I struggled out of his hug. "Kouga, please let go." I asked nicely. And he let go, thankfully.  
  
"Hey, be careful, Kagome. There's a cliff behind you." He said with concern. Oh, that's so sweet! I guess even though he's mean to my friends he really cares about me. I stepped about two steps away from the cliff and said, "thanks Kouga-kun."   
  
"So, let's mate!" MATE?! I felt my eyes widen and I could feel the heat on my cheeks!  
  
"M-mate?! Now, wait a minute, Kouga-kun! Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?!" I said backing up slightly.  
  
Then to my horror, he was moving towards me! I really don't want him that near!  
  
But suddenly, out of the blues, Sesshoumaru appeared right in front of him in defense stance! Phew! Talk about perfect timing! He released a feral growl and to tell the truth, I was pretty scared about his growl too. It sort of made me feel… how can I put it… it sent… shivers… down my spine.  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
I was truly irritated with this baka wolf! Was he foolish enough to fiddle with my woman?! Wait… where did that come from?! "Leave… or be punished." I said threateningly.  
  
"Keh! Sorry, not gonna happen!" he said obnoxiously. I shall see to it he will die painfully slow.  
  
I charged at him with claws by my side ready to strike. He charged at me as well with his sword. How pitiful was his little sword. I slashed but was surprised at his speed for all I had slashed was air. He suddenly appeared behind me and tried to kick me from above. I quickly defended myself by taking out toukijin and slashing at him. He quickly pulled up his leg before it could be cut off.   
  
"Woah! Don't worry Kagome! I'll come get you next time!" he said running away after he landed. I charged at the retreating wolf. How cowardly!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" I heard Kagome call back at me and so I stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Don't. He's gone already." I let her reason me into relaxing my tense self and calmly walked to her.  
  
"Are you unharmed?" She smiled reassuring me of her health… but then the earth underneath her moved. She was a step from death and that step away wanted her to fall! She screamed as she lost her footing and also the land she was once standing on.  
  
"Kagome!" I said reflexively reaching for her. But I could not reach her!  
  
But thankfully, she had her hold of my subduing necklace! For once! For once, that blasted necklace was for once useful!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she said with her voice clearly laced with fear. I felt the pull of gravity on my neck but I had to save her. So I pushed upwards to lift her. But then, I heard something snap behind me and the pull of Review Responses: gravity suddenly vanished. I looked at Kagome and…  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!" NO! I jumped off the cliff hurrying to catch up to her. "Kagome!"  
  
When I was finally near her, I held her close and tucked her head under my chin. I will protect her! I promised!   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" "I promised!"   
  
"Arigatou…" what? I looked at her in utter confusion. As she looked at me, I could not help but be mesmerized by her blue eyes glazed with pure happiness. Happiness?  
  
"You called me by my name… Arigatou gozaimasu…" she said holding herself nearer to me… and I held her more protectively. I truly wished that time would stop! I truly did. As we approached trees, I felt every single branch whip my head and back. But I held onto her tighter! I will not let her be injured.  
  
And as my body hit the ground, I could feel my body go numb and weaken. I winced slightly in pain but I still did not let her go… I promised her.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Queen of Hearts747: hahaha! i know how annoying those things are too!  
  
SurfAngel: you're welcome  
  
Silver Mystic: lol! thanks for the review!  
  
Me!: sorry if it's short! is this good enough?  
  
MoonlightPrincess: why not!  
  
Amberle_Elvengrl: hey, thanks!  
  
Itokimi Awai: thank you! Amreld is so sweet!   
  
Sukera: am i? thanks! happy! it's so nice to be happy! everybody should be happy!   
  
Sakura: for you, why not?  
  
icecream0626: what?! Sesshy-kun said that?! Thanks for the tip! now where did Sesshy-kun go?  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: lol! this is the funniest review i had in this chapter! thanks!  
  
Mistress Sakura:arigatou... i don't think i deserve such a flattering compliment!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: wow! you're the most considerate reviewer i have! infact you're the only! thanks!  
  
Rem9:thanks! i'll be sure to remeber that!  
  
Youkai-Serenity: thanks for the invite! but sorry, i haven't seen it yet. but my cousine, Demise, has a dvd. and i'm gonna try to borrow it. thanks again!  
  
Michi-Chan6: no! please don't cry! if you cry! i'll cry!!!! WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: oki-dokey!  
  
hey girls, would you mind if i type just a little happy note here? 'coz you see, my older brother whom i'm really close to is just so sweet and caring! i just wanted to tell this! hope there're no inconvinieces! thanks for reading! 


	17. Worry

hi all. sorry I took so long. but my brother wa taking all my internet time.  
  
Chapter 17: Worry  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
Oh my GOD! NO, Sesshoumaru's on the ground! He's not moving! Sesshoumaru! Move! Move! Give me a sign you're still alive!  
  
"Arg…." I heard! He's alive!  
  
"Sesshoumaru, are you okay? Please open your eyes! Please! You can't die! I'm to young for you too die!" I said shaking him lightly on the chest… and I just noticed… his armor's gone?  
  
I looked around and found that it was in pieces. Oh, my Kami! If that fall was strong enough to break Sesshoumaru's armor, then what about Sesshoumaru himself?! This only made me more worried! He can't die just because of me! I won't let him!  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
I opened my eyes and saw blue. Blue sapphire eyes filled with worry and despair. 'Kagome.'  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're alive!" suddenly, the worry and despair vanished just like that… would that worry emotion be directed to this Sesshoumaru?  
  
I was about to speak and mock her inferior worry but the words became caught in my throat as I felt her wind her arms around me..  
  
"I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. I tried to move but then a pricking pain went down my spine and I couldn't help but flinch at the pain at my side. She instantly let go of me and sat up. Worry once again placed onto her face.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I seem to have broken my rib."   
  
"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault! I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-kun!"   
  
"No, do not apologize for something you did not cause." I tried to sit up but the pain came again.  
  
"No! Don't try to sit up! Let me help you." She said assisting me to sit upright.   
  
"How long will it take for you to heal?" she inquired.  
  
"In this case whence the injury is internal, I shall heal in approximately 3 hours." I said as she helped me lean beneath the shade of a tree. She held the collar of my kimono and slid it down my shoulders. For reasons I do not know.  
  
"What do you intend on doing?" I asked.  
  
"I'm gonna bandage you, what else?" she said looking at me. "It'll help you heal faster." And I let her.  
  
But once she had her full sight of my bare torso, her eyes widened as she started to blush and I heard her intake of breath. I inwardly smirked. How amusing.   
  
She coughed and moved to take something from her skirt's pocket yet the blush did not disappear.  
  
"So um… what took you so long?" she inquired. If I told her the truth then I would certainly be subdued. Yet lying was very dishonorable.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru... was actually thinking of leaving you there" I averted my gaze. I did not want to see her reaction.  
  
"O-oh…" her voice was obviously filled with pain.  
  
Silence ensued…  
  
"Why?" she asked… should I tell her? No, it will be best for her not to know.  
  
"There are some things that the gods wish to keep as their secret." That was all that was proper to say at the moment.  
  
"I see…" she said finishing her intentioned bandaging. She stood up and dusted herself off.   
  
"I'll be back, I'm just gonna get… um… I'm just gonna wash my hands." She said walking away. I did not like being so truthful sometimes. Yet I shall BE for I am the Lord of the Western lands.  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I don't understand! We were supposed to be friends! Why'd he say that? I was so angry that when I got to a stream nearby, I kicked at it with fury! Too bad nature takes revenge, 'coz I got wet with the water I just kicked.  
  
"Grrrr!" I said with my hands balled beside me! "And to think I was actually worried 'bout that jerk!" I am so mad at him! "Grrr!" I am so not gonna talk to him for the whole day! "Grrr! Sesshoumaru, you insensitive jerk!" I screamed the water beneath me. Oh… wait, I don't know where in the west lands I'm in. I don't know how to get back to camp. 'Grrr!'  
  
Later…  
  
He looked up at me as I patiently tapped my feet onto the ground. "Take me home." I said in a stern voice.  
  
He just looked… we stood like that for a while, my eyes saying 'die!' and his eyes saying… I have no idea. He's too neutral to figure out!  
  
"How did the prince of the wolf tribe know your name?" what?! He's asking me about that!? When I'm talking about going back!? That's it, I am going back by myself!  
  
I was gonna just walk away with an angry scowl but then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to seat. My wrist ached. "Ow!" he's supposed to get the point by now. But he didn't let go. He looked at me with serious eyes and I was kinda scared. He looked so angry.  
  
"Tell Me." he commanded as he squeezed my wrist even harder digging his nails into my skin! And it hurt!  
  
"I-itei!" I whispered as I flinched from the pain. Then I saw his eyes widen just a little for half a second and came back to their usual size. He then let go of my ACHING and BLEEDING wrist. When I retrieved it, I blew on it and squeezed some blood out. I'm kinda used to squeezing blood out.  
  
I looked at him to figure out why he did that. And why he was asking that... but then I saw his eyes averted away and angry. It was like he was repremending himself...for hurting me?  
  
"Inu-yasha and I met him when he asked for our help… it's not like he's serious or anything!" I calmly said to him. But I didn't want to look at him. I'm just too...guity for making HIM guilty. I mean, it was practically my fault for... maybe being annoying to him? Or I did something he didn't like? or ..just something!  
  
Suddenly, he took the wrist he hurt and as I looked curiously at him, he… licked my wound!?  
  
What the heck is he doing?!   
  
"H-hey! What're you trying to do! Are you some kind of Vampire?! Stop it!"  
  
He stopped licking and looked at me… and I blushed at the site of him looking at me for some reason.  
  
"This helps heal the wound made by an inu-youkai." Oh… I sat in silence as he picked up the bandage I left beside him and wrapped it around my wrist.  
  
"What is this Vampire you speak of?" he asked. Wait. Was he trying to start a conversation? Well I shouldn't take this chance for granted.  
  
"It's a corpse that sucks the blood of the mortals to live or to reproduce. They normally lure their victims by seducing them."  
  
"So you say this Sesshoumaru is seductive?" he raised an eyebrow. Hey! I never said… I started blushing.  
  
"No! You're having the wrong idea! Stop that!" he let go of my wrist and as I looked at it, it was all bandaged up. I smiled and giggled. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is so humorous?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that I was bandaging you just earlier. And now, here you are bandaging me. It's kinda ironic.  
  
He nodded…  
  
"So… are you healed yet?"  
  
"Almost. Just a few more minutes."  
  
"Sure, I can wait." silence took over. then he took something from the ground and I found that it was the broken subduing necklace! He looked at it as well.  
  
"Well, you won't be subdued anymore."He nodded and then took the two ends... and tied them up? What was he doing? He took the now restored necklace and faced it infront of me in it's circled shape.  
  
I don't get it.What does he want me to do. Seeing that I didn't understand him, he sighed and then took my hands along with the necklace and made my hands put them over his head and onto his neck.   
  
"What do you intend to get by doing this?" I asked. well, there's gotta be a reason why he put the necklace back on! He hated it!  
  
He averted his gaze and didn't reply. Confusion was written all over my face... his too.  
  
Then he looked at me, with his eyes scanning me up and down.  
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"Your clothes are damp." And that's when I realized that my uniform was extremely thin! And now that it's wet…my chest is…transparent!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAA!!!!! DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!DOWN!!!!!!" I screamed covering myself!!!!! How annoyingly embarrassing!!!  
  
'wham!wham!wham!wham!wham!wham!wham!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Saria4: here it is!  
  
brittany8: thank you! i feel so special!  
  
Nikki: thank you!  
  
Me!: sorry! it's all my brother's fault!  
  
Suzuki-chan:arigatou!  
  
Goddess of the Bishounen: hai I will!  
  
inu-death-demon: thanks! you're the bomb too!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: 0_0 oh....  
  
Silver Mystic: thank you!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: i'll try to update as fast as i can!  
  
Ambergirl: mmmmmaybe... lol!  
  
icecream0626: ooh! that was a misprint! the whole review responses. really ssoooorrrryyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i promise it'll never happen again!  
  
Fujiwara no Sai: wow really?! to tell the truth, i'm a weirdo too! i talk about something then i quickly change the subject! hi five to the weirdpeople!  
  
AnnIeUoKaNnIE15: yay! you reviewed!  
  
anonymous: thanks for the consideration. but yes i did know. i just wanted some drama. but really, i'm happy to have a very considerate reviewer like you!  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: now you know!  
  
Sukera: wow... THNK YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ra: what a strange penname you have.  
  
Amreld: he's not dead! lol! you thought! you thought! lol! but anyway, thanks for suggesting my fic to your friend! that is so sweet!  
  
SurfAngel: thanks, you are too!  
  
akuhoshi: sure, why not!  
  
writerlover101: thank you!  
  
Michi-Chan6: lol! true, Kouga is one of the 2 biggest baka's in the universe! the 1st is inu! lol!  
  
Rem9: hey, that is so cool! coz i'm the president of the Li.S.T.! Life Sucks Terribly! wanna join? i have lots of members!  
  
spirit element: lol! guess you really liked that!  
  
Queen of Hearts747: lol! i'll ask sesshy-kun to help you! sess: no. me: that is sobad of you. sess: so. me:down! 'wham!' lol!  
  
well, till next time! 


	18. Kiss the Sesshoumaru

Chapter 18: Kiss the Sesshoumaru  
  
This'll be a BONUS chapter ya'll!  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"   
  
"…"  
  
"Why'd you ask about Kouga? I mean, you were acting sorta weird."  
  
"…"  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
How could this Sesshoumaru answer such a question? I am presently carrying her on my back to my half-brother. It was strangely comforting having her so near. She clung onto this Sesshoumaru's neck as her head was resting on my back. Why DID I ask about that baka wolf? It was something not even I could comprehend. I went back to see how she was and I saw her being embraced by the leader of the wolf tribe, Kouga. I knew Kouga all too well. He was an obnoxious and impatient mutt that is very impetuous and lacks discipline, respect and brains. His only positive attribute was his conquering abilities. He was naturally a conqueror and I, Sesshoumaru, was alike with a strategist. But I am a King and a ruler.   
  
"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?" she inquired from her position behind me, snapping me out of my reverie.  
  
"What do you think is a good gift for a man who's really tall, very handsome and very smart?" I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm serious! Because you see, I have this guy friend who's gonna have his birthday next month. He's a really close friend to me and-"  
  
"My Reincarnation." I know already judging from her descriptions. She laughed lightly and said, "yeah, I guess you know your own description. So, what do you think I should give Sessh-kun?"   
  
"Exactly how special is he?" I asked to my own surprise. "Very…" I could feel her cheeks on my back heat up. She was blushing!  
  
"Is your relationship with him more than this Sesshoumaru had comprehended?" I could not stop the serious tone in my voice. I could feel her cheeks warm up more.   
  
"N-NO! HELL NO! What gave you that idea? We're just friends! Well… we're best friends but friends nonetheless!" there was nothing that I should reply to her. There was no sign of lies in her words.   
  
"So, what do you suggest?" she asked once again.  
  
"Kiss."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"As this Sesshoumaru remembers, women give me kisses as a birthday gift." It was a suggestion that I suspect my Reincarnation would favor.  
  
"OH MY GOD, GROSSS!!!!! You mean you have women for gifts on your birthday? Gross! That is so sick!" I inwardly smirked at her antics. Foolish girl.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru had not once touched a woman. They throw themselves at me and kiss me but I do not respond to their affection." Speaking of women, I wonder why she had never thrown herself at this Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh… " She was once again blushing. "Well, good for you! You're still a virgin!" is it not obvious why I do not take a mate?!  
  
We were about to land onto the clearing where an old well was located and I saw my baka half-brother walking in circles and seemingly waiting for us to land.  
  
"…" I heard Kagome's choked expression. "I-Inu-yasha?" the hanyou seemed to have heard her soft and gentle tone as he looked up angrily at this Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Where have ya' been, wench?!" he asked gruffly as we landed.  
  
"Sit!" and he was subdued. Insolent whelp! I let her down as her body slid down my back. I could feel her very curves. I quickly stopped myself though. This was not the proper way to behave.  
  
"Knew you'd say that." She said to the hanyou who was standing up recently. "I've been with Sesshoumaru. He wanted to show me the Western Lands." It was strange to me why she did not mention our little encounter with Kouga.   
  
"Baka! Why'd you go with him?! Are you so stupid to go with the enemy?! Who knows what he could've done to you?! He could've killed you or held ya' hostage or worst of all-" he stopped his insistent rambling abruptly alarming Kagome and stirring my curiosity.   
  
"What?" she asked. He shook his head and covered his eyes with his bangs. And realization hit me. he was thinking about me taking her as a…  
  
"Kagome, do not ask. You would not be in favor of it." I felt Inu-yasha's heated gaze shoot at me. but I could care less.   
  
"Why? What is it?" she asked innocently. I looked at her and her eyes widened as her cheeks took the color of bright red. "SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" 


	19. Inubaka!

Chapter 19:Inu-baka  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
'Thud! Thud! Thud!'  
  
-Inu's pov-  
  
I stood up angrily. That stupid girl! She's protecting him! AAARRRGGGG!!!!! I was just about to say something to say how angry I was but then I noticed… Sesshoumaru wasn't wearing his armor. And he had leaves in his hair. And Kagome's uniform wasn't as straight as it always was. That meant only one thing…  
  
My anger flared instantly and I couldn't control myself. So I charged at him. "You BA****D!!! YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?!" I slashed at him with my claws and he quickly disappeared.   
  
"Inu-yasha stop! You've got the wrong idea!" I heard a little voice from beside me. But I ignored it! I was to mad at HIM! I sensed him behind me so I quickly turned around causing dust to fly before my feet. I don't care! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do! I ran to him and remembered the tetsusaiga.   
  
I slashed at him and he jumped out of my sight! I stopped to look where he was. I looked left: not there. Right: not there. 'Where'd he go?' then I felt a weight on my sword and when I looked at the tetsusaiga's blade; and at the tip of the sword, there he was! I slashed him away from my sword. And he landed a few feet away from me.   
  
"Inu-yasha, stop this useless fighting! This Sesshoumaru does not want to fight for this day!"   
  
"Shut up, you ba****d!!!!" I'll kill him! I charged at him with the tetsusaiga as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"I have no choice then." He said charging at me. 'I'll kill you!!!'  
  
"SIT DOWN!!!!!!" and instantly I fell.  
  
'Thud! Wham!'   
  
Ow…  
  
"Now stop it both of you!" I heard her say.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I'm telling you that nothing happened between us! He was just showing me the sights up until I fell off the cliff!"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" SHE FELL?! Is she hurt?! I quickly stood up to see if she was. I guess she wasn't.  
  
"Why aren't you hurt?" I asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru saved me." she said stepping to my subdued half-brother. Wait! Subdued?! But…how…what…. When… "AAARRGGG!!!! This is all just too confusing!" I shouted aggravatedly.  
  
"Well you're making it confusing! Sesshoumaru isn't as bad as you think, Inu-yasha." She said helping him up. I could see that Sesshoumaru had faltered by those words. So did I.   
  
We both stared at her for a while… 'Sesshoumaru? Not as bad as I think?'   
  
"What?! Has he manipulated you or something?! Do you have a fever?! Did he brainwash you then make you say these things?! Why are ya' helpin' him?! Are you freakin' nuts!"  
  
"Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru took the fall for me. He's hurt." She said pleading for me to understand. Sesshoumaru glared at her. He really didn't want me to see his weaknesses, did he? I guess I calmed a little knowing he didn't… do what I thought he did. I guess he even deserves my thanks. M-maybe I should-  
  
NO! Foe then, up until now!   
  
"Keh!" I crossed my arms across my chest and jumped up into the tree to keep away from them and think. They'd call it sulking. I call it personal space!  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked to Sesshoumaru. I regret having subdued him!  
  
"Let go." He said coldly as ever. I let go of his arm and stepped away to give him some space.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?" I asked.  
  
"There was no need for you to tell him my present…circumstance."  
  
"Sorry! I just…. I wanted you two to stop! And I thought that was the only way I could! I'm sorry, 'k?" I asked pleadingly. I hope he forgives me.   
  
He sighed and nodded. Yeah! I smiled brilliantly and said, "GOODY!"  
  
"I have completed my task of returning you to my half-brother. I shall now take my leave." He announced.  
  
"Oh, o.k. Thanks again." He made his black cloud appear once again and he stepped on top of it and flew away. "Bye!" I shouted out waving goodbye. He didn't look back. Bye Sesshoumaru!  
  
"Kagome! where've you been?!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I looked around to see Sango and Miroku. Sango was holding onto Shippou who seems like he's asleep.  
  
"Inu-yasha had been worried sick since last night, Kagome-sama." Miroku added. 'He WAS?' I started to blush. I nu-yasha was worried? about me?  
  
'BOINK!' I looked at the hentai and I saw him on the ground with a big lump on his head and a small log beside him. he had those swirly eyes. Who the heck? I looked up at Inu-yasha and he huffed and said, "SHUT UP, YOU HENTAI OF A MONK!"  
  
I heard Sango giggle when I put my hands on my waist and I was reprimanding him mentally.  
  
"Sit!" 'Thump!' "Inu-baka!"  
  
Review Ressponses:  
  
brittany8: no prob! i live to serve!  
  
BlackWolfFenrir: ooh, great idea! note to self; kill inu-yasha! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnnIeUoKaNnIE15: well let's just say he got it from his elder brother.  
  
Silver Mystic: oh you do?! wow, that is so cool!  
  
Demongirl6381: BOOM!!!!!! lol!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: lol! arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: oh, well you can get more words in the dictionary! lol! joke, joke, joke!  
  
mooooorre!: so tell me, are you related to mandy moore? lol!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet:Arigatou!  
  
Casavenna: it's okay, i hate the stupid baka anyway. why do you think i have so many inu-bashings in this fic?  
  
Saria4: okay! this's for you!  
  
Rem9: run, inu! run! well anyway, by being a member of Li.S.T, you are obligated to hate parts of your crummy life and the crummy world. but if you don't wanna, then don't. this club is a free one!  
  
Lady2U: why, thank you! Happy Hollidays to you too!   
  
SurfAngel: thank you so much for liking it!  
  
yoda375l: thanks for reviewing!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Hojo vs Sesshy! Married?

Hi people! Hope you had a great Christmas! I'm sure I did! Oh and I don't remember who but someone was asking how old I was. well, I'm 13. happy read!  
  
Chapter 20: Hojo vs. Sesshy! Married?  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
I drove my red porch to Kagome's house to see her. She was a very fragile person indeed to have gained so many illnesses in a year. The last time this Sesshoumaru had visited, it was the time her flue was supposedly gone. But then her grandpa told me she had just caught a fever. I wanted to visit her and…uh…. Tell her about the new subjects our teachers were teaching. It was not like I just wanted to see her for no reason at all! I mean, what would be the point of that? There was…nothing else to it! Nothing! (He's in denial!) As this Sesshoumaru parked just below the steps to her house, I noticed someone was walking the steps to the shrine. I walked out of the car and stalked after the mysterious stranger. I recognized his uniform was the same as mine. Meaning he was from school. He walked a little further and knocked on the house's door. Who could he be? I asked myself raising an eyebrow.   
  
When he saw my shadow looming over him he turned around, and to my inconvenience, it was,  
  
"Hojo-san, mind I ask what you are doing here?" I said in my blank façade.  
  
"Oh, hello, Sesshoumaru-san. I was just visiting Kagome-san. She is sick, you know?"  
  
"Indeed." Annoying little man. I never found out why but there was something about that man that annoyed me to my very core.  
  
"And how about you, Sesshoumaru-san?" he said still smiling that annoying smile of his.   
  
"I have come to teach her of our new subjects." I had to hide my disgust for his smile. It took all my will to stop myself from ripping him to pieces. Which for some reason I think I have done to him before. (He's talking about Sessho wanting to rip Kouga into pieces)  
  
Then the doors opened to introduce Souta. He looked at this Sesshoumaru and smiled.  
  
"Sessho-sama! Oh… hi Hojo." I, inwardly, was very proud of the boy for knowing how to show respect to those who are worthy. "Why are both of you here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm here to visit you sister, Souta-chan." Hojo said cheerfully. I could almost see clearly the twitch Souta made when Hojo called him -chan-.   
  
"I am only here to see Kagome." I said.   
  
"Oh so you're both here for Kagome-chan?" he exclaimed as both of us nodded.  
  
"Well, sorry but… um… her fever… was… um… uh- contagious!" he said. I could clearly see he was lying. I narrowed my eyes at the boy. Why was he lying and what for?  
  
"oh, I see. Oh, well! Just give her these medicines so she can get better faster." Hojo said handing some medicines to Souta . "I'll be back next week, alright?" he assured the child. And I saw Souta cringe and twitch. I was amused at the child's welcoming of Hojo. It is very obvious that he does not favor much of Hojo. I, Sesshoumaru, cannot blame him!  
  
"Bye!" he said running down the shrine steps. And I silently wished that he would trip and fall flat on his face.  
  
"Aren't you going too, Sessho-sama?" he asked with a guilty smile.  
  
"Souta, you cannot lie to me. Where is your sister?" Souta was a very smart boy. He will tell me.  
  
He shook his head and looked up to me pleadingly. "She's really sick and noone can come to see her. You have to believe me, Sessho-sama!" This must be a trully important secret! if it was not, Souta would just have told me. I knelt down to his level and put my hand on his head.   
  
"Alright, Souta. I do not know of this great secret but I respect your integrity. I will press on no longer."  
  
The boy instantly brightened up and wrapped his arms around me. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sessho-sama! That's why I'm always wishing that you can be my big brother!" the child was simply irresistible.  
  
"I see." "I always told mommy 'bout it but, she said I was too old to be a younger brother if ever she'd have another child. And that the only way that I'd get a big brother is if Kagome-chan gets married." He said after pulling back. I nodded in understanding.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea!" I listened intently. "What if you and Kagome-chan get married?!" I was taken aback as the words sunk in. 'Me… and Kagome… Married?'   
  
"That way YOU can be my big brother!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Souta, I have to go." I said standing up. "Oh, okay. Bye, bye, Sessho-sama!" he said smiling at me.  
  
I walked away with his suggestion in mind. 'Kagome and me? Marry?' it was positively impossible! For one thing, we were far too young! And another reason is that … we… we're… 'Even best friends can be married.' NO! NO! NO! Why am I even thinking such thoughts?! My eyebrows narrowed as I sunk into my train of thoughts. Kagome and me? Married? Can it trully be? I know I should not let the imaginations of a child get to this Sesshoumaru. But...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Saria4: lol! hai, because I didn't want him to be too nice or else he'll be ooc  
  
akuhoshi: hai, he did!   
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: thanks for waiting!  
  
Demongirl6381: lol! gomen, gomen! I'll try to be faster.  
  
MoonlightPrincess: I live to serve!  
  
Goddess of the Bishounen: thanks! Maligayang Pasko from the Philipines!  
  
brittany8: well I hope you liked this chapter. It isn't much but I couldn't think of anymore situations for all of you to read about!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: why, of course this is Sess/kag! sit inu sit! 'thump! 'thump!' inu: ow! hey, just because that goddess said so, that doesn't mean you'll have to do it! me: I always do what's right!   
  
Rem9: great! you're an official member! 'wham!' uh-oh! you just subdued sesshy! run!  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: one word; oops! that's two words! oops! that's four words now! oops! that's five words! oh, nevermind!  
  
Michi-Chan6: oh...you're confusing me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ning: hm... if rin became oler in the fanfic... maybe.  
  
icecream0626: ehehehehe... P.I.M.P.? That's snoop dog! I have this friend and I call him Snoot dog! bwahahahahahaha!  
  
I: thanks!  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: lol! i'm glad you liked it!  
  
Mistress Sakura: really? they aren't out of character? 'coz I was really trying hard to keep from that. thanks for the telling meness of the not oocnessingness! lol! that's from sheep in the big city by the angry scientist!   
  
Mademoiselle Morte: hey! I really like your penname! it's like Lady2U's penname; demands respect!  
  
Thesta: arigatou gozaimasu! i'm so glad you liked it!  
  
Nikki: ya, but she's gonna fall inlove with sesshy too! 


	21. Medusa's Beloved

Chapter 21: Medusa's Beloved  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I sighed as our classes were finally over; at least Inu-yasha didn't put up that much of a fight when I sat him…. 89 times straight. Oh… that must've really hurt. I gotta remember to say sorry next time that I come back to Sengoku Jidai. This was our last practice for the month and it was actually no problem for me to be absent since I only have a few line to remember in the play. But I actually never met who the Christopher would be since the auditions for Medusa came first. I guess I'll just see. I'm kinda afraid to face Masatsumi's rage but I don't think she'll hate me anytime soon.   
  
"Kagome, Come on hurry, I want you to see your costume!" Eri, my costume designer, walked excitedly to me and pulled me by the arm into the fitting room, right outside the doors to the stage.   
  
She looked at the messy pile of clothes on the floor near the three mirrors and said AHA! She turned around and my eyes and jaw dropped straight to the floor! It was so beautiful! The neck was a square opening with dark see-through violet laces, which covered the shining gold interior. There were two round pins on the shoulder line that held up the long, hanging, glittery light violet sleeves. The sleeves had an opening for my whole arm to fit through and a little ring that would connect my hand to the sleeves' ends.  
  
It had a glittery light pink belt around it's waist and it had a velvety violet skirt that reached to even lower that my feet. I have to watch my step! It reached to the very ground and even rested on the ground around me! IT WAS SO PERFECT!!!!!!  
  
"Oh my gosh,! It's so beautiful, Eri!" I said walking over to her and touching the soft fabric. Eri smiled triumphantly but said, "Oh, wait! There's more!" she shuffled through the clothes again and brought out a red scarf. Or at least… I think it's a scarf. It had a golden dragon imprinted on it. But what was the scarf for? "It's your blindfold. I already showed it to Masatsumi and she liked it." Oh, that's nice! I smiled but she shook her head. I couldn't understand so I looked at her strangely. "It's not perfect yet… until I see it on you! Now go!" she pushed me into a cubicle behind me but I struggled to get out. "Go where?!" I asked. "Go and put it on, dummy!" she pushed my head in and closed the curtains.   
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
I entered the doors that lead to the stage and walked in. The wooden floors were waxed and shining. Everybody was busy carrying cables, costumes, masks, and papers out of the stage. Masatsumi saw me and said, "Oh, Sesshoumaru, so glad you've come at last! We're just about to start practice. Eri told me that you offered to supply your own costumes?" I only needed to wear a polo shirt and black pants. And I certainly have plenty of those.  
  
I nodded and she smiled. "Great! We need to save money for the school anyway. Eri used up a whole lot of money to buy the fabrics for Kagome-chan's costume." She said. Speaking of Kagome, I had already seen her at classes. But where is she now?   
  
"Where is Kagome?" I asked. "Oh, she's just in the dressing room, trying on her costume. So, shall we start?" I nodded. There was a loud and long bell that rang and all the actors came into the set. Masatsumi walked to the front of the stage and everyone went silent. She had that serious look on her face and it was not very often to see that. No one had ever experienced a scolding from her for she was always a happy person and very sensitive to everyone's feelings. Which meant, if she looked serious, she was SERIOUS.  
  
Then a grin started to appear on her face and everyone started to relax. I, of course, showed nothing to her little prank. "Okay, people! First scene! Places please!" and everybody hastily walked out and into the stage.   
  
-------------------  
  
Christopher watched as people were screaming for tickets at the gate of the theaters to his new released movie.  
  
"Christopher-sama, can you see how much they love your movie? It is a big hit and is certain to give you hundreds of DOLLARS!" his manager said. He was an old man with glasses and wore a navy green tux.  
  
Christopher looked irritatedly at his manager and said, "Indeed, Jaken. It is… flattering." The old Jaken just laughed and told the driver to go on.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome rushed to the backstage. "Here I am, Here I am! Sorry I'm late." She said apologetically to Xyza, the stage manager. "Don't worry, you're just in time. Get your blindfold and get out there!" she said encouragingly smiling. "Thanks!" she said running off and taking her blindfold out of her pocket.  
  
@@@@  
  
Christopher saw an antique shop and it's sign that said, a rare lizard was being sold there. "Stop the car." He commanded. "What?" Jaken said confused. "Stop the car." He said looking icily at the old man. "Stop!" Jaken shakily commanded the driver. "What for, Christopher-sama?" Jaken asked as Christopher stepped out of the car and walked towards the antique shop. ~Curtains close~  
  
~Curtains open~  
  
The door opened with a 'cring!' from the bell above it. He entered the store and eyed all the pottery and vases that were to be sighted. He saw an old lady at the counter. She was wearing an old-fashioned kimono and had an eye-patch on her left eye. He leaned an elbow on the counter and said, "where is the lizard?" the old woman smiled. "Why, hello, young one. I see ye have read my sign outside. Ye seem to have a liking for lizards, do ye not?" he looked nonchalantly at the old woman in annoyance. "I am Kaede, and my rare lizard is sold at a very high price. Do you think, you can afford it?" she said raising an eyebrow.   
  
"How much?" he said. "36,000 dollars." She said confidently and was surprised to see him write a check and put it on the spot in front of her. "I see. Comes, then, child. I shall let ye see this rare lizard." She said pulling on the string beside her and opening a secret passage to somewhere unknown. Christopher examined it and Kaede went straight down the stairs in the darkness. They walked the dark and gloomy tunnel in utter silence.  
  
Kaede opened twin doors and Christopher had to shield his eyes from the sudden light. When he finally thought it safe to look, he found a red room, with nothing but a royal but old carved chair in the middle and a beautiful maiden sitting on it.  
  
"Is this some kind of prank?" he said glaring at Kaede who walked beside the woman. Kaede smiled confidently and lifted the woman's hand, showing her pale skin.   
  
"Touch her if ye will." Christopher walked closer and touched her pale skin only to find it not skin at all. It was scales. Like a lizard's.   
  
"What the!" he said.  
  
"Do ye know of the legend of Medusa? It is said that by the sight of her eyes any man would turn into stone. This, young one, is the only and last child of the Medusas. And now, she is yours." Christopher could only stare at the woman before him. "Medusa…" escaped his lips.  
  
------------------  
  
scene 2  
  
Christopher looked at the beautiful woman sitting on the steps of the staircase. He walked to her and knelt beside her.   
  
"So…what's your name?" he said looking at her features.  
  
She said nothing but faced his direction.  
  
"Are you truly Medusa?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
And again she said nothing.  
  
He sighed getting the point. Medusa did not speak. He lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his hand against her pale cheek feeling her smooth and warm skin. Medusa instantly tensed and moved away from his touch putting an arm protectively in front of her.   
  
"Do you fear me?" he asked again. " She said nothing and did nothing but stayed in her position against the wall. He sighed again.   
  
"I see." He said standing straight. "Upstairs is a bed. You can sleep there." he said walking to the couch which can be turned into a bed.   
  
Medusa looked at him doubtfully as she stood up. Christopher seemingly noticed.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't come up unless you need anything." He said adjusting his couch/bed, not even sparing her a reassuring glance. He tensed when he felt a tender hand on his hand, the one that was adjusting the couch/bed. Christopher looked at her strangely but Medusa did not answer. She let go of his hand and walked up to her newly acquired room.   
  
-------------  
  
scene 3  
  
Medusa woke up to see sunlight seep through the windows and felt weak. She was not used to so much exposure to the sun. She heard a knock on the door and turned her head towards the door. The door opened and she heard 'his' voice. "Medusa, I will order our breakfast. What shall you eat?" he asked walking over to the bed, close enough to see her beautiful laying form. She sat up and tried to stand but couldn't ignore the weakness she felt earlier. She collapsed instantly but Christopher had caught her before she fell.   
  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked with a confused look. Medusa looked up and felt his breath on her cheek. She instantly felt her cheeks burn ever so slightly.   
  
Christopher's eyes were wide open in surprise and their closeness and seemed lost of words.  
  
"I uh…. Um…sorry." he said helping her stand upright. A long while passed and Christopher dared not to say a word. When he looked at her, he noticed that she was stepping away from where the sunlight was.   
  
"Does the sun sting you?" he asked ever so curiously. She nodded weakly. "I see." He walked to the windows and pulled down the curtains. Medusa seemed baffled by his actions.   
  
"So, do you eat fruits?" he asked looking at her.   
  
She nodded. "Alright, I shall order our meal." He said taking out his cellphone.   
  
------------  
  
scene 4  
  
Weeks have passed. And both had fallen deeply in love with the other. Christopher sat on the staircase chatting with the woman just a few steps away from him. "Why do you always sit on the same spot?" he asked with narrowed eyebrows. Medusa smiled teasingly as if saying she wasn't about to say anything. She did those smiles more often. The phone rang and their little 'chat' ended. Both stood but Medusa lost balance. Christopher though, caught her by the arm before she would fall.   
  
"You are truly too clumsy, Medusa." He said shaking his head and walking to the phone and as Medusa was just about to walk up to her room…  
  
"Hello? Jaken-san, how pleasant to hear from you again." He said in his fake friendly voice.   
  
"Don't you be all nicey-nice-nice to me, Sesshoumaru! We have a contract! And that contract clearly states that if you don't come to shootings, you will be terminated from the business!"  
  
"Sorry, Jaken, but I've been busy at home." He said looking at the maiden who once again sat at the staircase to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
"You've spent too much, Christopher! Don't you know that if you don't get here on the set tomorrow morning, the company will terminate your contract and all the things you charged to the company will be sent back to where they came from!?" Jaken said angrily. At that moment, Christopher faltered. He slowly turned his head to look at the beautiful woman he had come to love. He looked back at the phone and said,   
  
"Alright. I'll come tomorrow." He said.   
  
"Good! And one more-" before anything else could be said, he hung up the phone. His face turned neutral and he became void of emotions. He walked to his couch/bed and said in an icy tone, "Go to bed."   
  
Medusa's eyebrows narrowed and she felt hurt by his sudden mood swing. But nevertheless, she obeyed and went up to her room.  
  
-------------  
  
scene 5  
  
Christopher looked down in anger as his fists clenched tightly. "Damn car. Damn driver. Damn time. Damn Jaken. Damn you all to hell." He whispered in silenced anger. Medusa came down to hear more clearly what Christopher was murmuring. Christopher looked at her with a glare. " What're you doing here?!" he demanded. His voice struck fear into her, as she wanted to run away but decided to stay.  
  
"Well? Why aren't you running?!" he said standing up. "Go! Run away! Hate me and wish you'd never met me!" he said thrashing his glass of whiskey aside making it break. Medusa bit her trembling lip but stayed in her spot. Christopher faltered and looked at her trembling form and closed his eyes tightly. He seemed to be reprimanding himself. "Please, hate me." Medusa stopped trembling and her mouth gaped as a gasp escaped her lips upon hearing his plea. "I didn't get to the shooting on time. They fired me. They're taking you back to the antique shop." He said leaning weakly onto the wall and sliding his back down until he reached the floor. He supported his throbbing head with his left hand.   
  
Medusa knelt beside him and sat on her heels. Christopher looked at her moved to embrace her. He held her tightly, like if he were to let her go, she would vanish. Kagome felt the warmth once again and blushed at the emotion Christopher was displaying in this hug. Sesshoumaru didn't even think of these things for he was too absorbed on playing his character.  
  
"Why do I love you?" he asked closing his eyes and savoring the smell of her sweet scented hair. Sesshoumaru felt like in heaven, smelling such a gentle and alluring smell. 'Kagome..,' he thought ever so gently in his mind.  
  
Kagome could feel her heart beat in her chest. Louder and louder it beat. Medusa pulled away and traced his face's features. "Love is blind." He declared in a soft whisper as he closed his eyes and leaned onto her touch. "No." Christopher's eyes suddenly opened as wide as they can get.   
  
"W-what?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"It is not love that is blind, it is the person who is only starting to do so. Even if we are miles and forever apart, I can never be able to hate you." She declared.   
  
A small smile graced his lips, "you spoke." He said. "Your voice is beautiful." He said. "Come!" taking her hand and standing up, "Let's celebrate!" he said taking out his cellphone and calling hotel service for wine and dinner.  
  
An hour and a half have passed and Christopher seemed wasted. "You know, I really didn't think you could talk." He said pouring another glass of wine. But Medusa stopped him before he could drink. He looked at her and she shook her head. "But why? We're celebrating, remember?! You have to get wasted after a celebration! After all, this is our last moment together!" she took the glass from his hand and put it aside on the table. "I shall not allow thee to be wasted before I take my leave." She said. He looked at her and rubbed the back of his hand to her cheek. Kagome could feel her cheeks burn. "You're beautiful." He said admiring her. His hand snaked to under her hair and to the knot that tied together the blindfold and started to unknot it. Medusa realized this and quickly stopped him by pulling on his arms.   
  
"What are you doing?" she said with panic and anger visible in her tone.  
  
"Let me see your eyes." Christopher suddenly became serious.   
  
She shook her head violently. "No! I will not let yo-" no more words could be said when she finally felt his lips on hers. And Kagome couldn't believe she had actually let someone kiss her! And she doesn't even know who he is! But as the kiss went on, she finally relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. Sesshoumaru couldn't control his senses as they all shouted for him to hold her closer, make this moment last…forever…  
  
Medusa felt her blindfold loosen as Christopher finally pulled back only a centimeter or so. As the blindfold fell Kagome could clearly see… Her eyes widened in shock. 'Sessh-kun?!!' she screamed in her mind. Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed and his face was serene. Kagome couldn't help but blush and think of their kiss. 'He's so… beautiful'  
  
"I love you," he said in a whisper as if the very words were a great crime. 'Start crying, Kagome!' she told herself. After hearing her heart skip a bit and ignore it.  
  
Medusa could only stare as Christopher slowly opened his beautiful golden eyes and a single tear rolled down her red cheeks. "No…" she whispered in pain.   
  
In an instant, Christopher fell to the floor and another tear fell from Medusa's eyes. Medusa's jaw trembled as she stared blankly at where Christopher's beautiful face once was. "No…" she whispered once again. She dropped onto her knees and cried, holding her heart.   
  
"I love…you." she said taking the small piece of glass on the floor. "I'll follow you even after death…" she said looking at her reflection. -Curtains down-  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!" Masatsumi exclaimed in triumph and pride. "Wonderful! Brilliant! That was so Realistic!" she exclaimed as the curtains opened to reveal a standing Sesshoumaru and a blushing Kagome beside him. The whole cast and crew were clapping and some were even wiping tears away from their eyes.   
  
Kagome stood there, looking at her feet and blushing like mad. 'Sessh-kun?! Why him?! Him of all men?! He's my first KISS! My kami!' and so many more things ran through her head. She looked at the placid looking Sesshoumaru. She blushed. But the worst part was… She wanted more.  
  
Okay, so I'm pretty pooped now, and I can't write any more. But I think this is long enough. Go me! It's my birthday! We gonna party like it's my birthday! Coz it really is! My birthday! Woo yeah!   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Goddess of the Bishounen: thanks and sure, I'd love to read it when i have the time! please send it to me.  
  
Demongirl6381: hai! (smiles)  
  
Ning: yes, but I'm still so confused on the name od sesshy issue.   
  
icecream0626: ehe! hope you like this chapter!  
  
evilfire4321: none taken. but where was she ooc? i really want to know 'coz I want to iprove my writing skills!  
  
sakura: thanks! hope you like this one!  
  
Amreld: there! I made it long for your liking! and about the site? sure you can post it! I like it when people read things I write. It makes me happy to see them smile!  
  
Tsuki Yume: lol! is this long enough?  
  
MoonlightPrincess: hai! (smiles)  
  
Kagomemustdie: I thought sesshy was supposed to be like that in the anime'? but anyway, how come you kill her? ow well, it's your fanfic! lol!  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: Souta: I know! and they told me I was too small to go to harvard university! it's unfair, I tell you! I'm eve smarter than their teachers!  
  
I: lol! arigatou!  
  
Yura of The Hair: lol! no, it's okay. thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rem9: oh, I think I calmed him down. oh, and you have to rant every time you have a bad day when you're a member! My vice president says hi! and my members said welcome to the club!  
  
Mistress Sakura: lol! true, very true! lol!  
  
Thundergirl: thanks! that's so nice! (= )   
  
Michi-Chan6: lol! evil but nice! hmm... very nice indeed...  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess:lol! sit! sit! sit! 'thump! thump!thump!' yay! INU: WHY YOU!!!! me: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: well, i made it longer this time. just hope it's not too long.  
  
akuhoshi: lol! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thesta: lol! i'm so happy!  
  
Silver Mystic: lol! (! ) that's so true! 


	22. Hitomi Senato

Chapter 22: Hitomi Senato  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
'Splash!'  
  
The water splashed as I threw it on my face. I was currently leaning on the faucet at the back of campus. It was always peaceful there. There was a white bench on the middle and a tree beside it. And then a fence to keep the trees and grass from reaching the campus. I looked up to the sky where the sun shone brightly behind the clouds.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
His heart was pumping loudly as if he would have an attack. He could taste her lips; sweet and soft. He couldn't believe himself for kissing her and actually enjoying it. It wasn't right…'but it felt like It.' he thought. Masatsumi said that I really shouldn't take it personally. But to kiss Kagome as I did…I was thoroughly embarrassed but showed nothing of it. But still…  
  
Seeing those beautiful eyes… her sweet as honey lips and… her very touch…it sent flames all over him…burning him like the very flames of hell yet feeling like heaven.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
How could he forget her taste in his mouth when nothing could keep the memory away from his mind.  
  
"Um…" he looked to his right only to see the girl that was the cause of his conflict. She was blushing and holding onto a towel. I raised an eyebrow. She offered the towel and I accepted.  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I don't know what to say. I mean, how would anyone react after being kissed on the lips by their best friend and in front of everybody for something that wasn't even love. It was a play! I reprimanded myself, 'Baka! Kagome no Baka! How could I DARE enjoy that kiss! And what's more embarrassing is that I wanted more of it! AAARRRGGGG!!!!!!! I HATE MYSELF!' I thought averting my gaze angrily at myself but blushing even redder at the memory of our kiss. It felt like…for only one moment…that he wanted me. But that was just a hallucination, probably.  
  
"Kagome?" I got snapped out of my reverie by his voice. I wonder why I never recognized him be his voice?   
  
"Uh?" I said stupidly.  
  
"Come. Sit with me." he said walking to the bench. I nodded and sat on the seat while he sat on the table with his feet resting on the seat beside me.  
  
Wind blew and I put my hands on my legs to stop my skirt before it would fly. A silence covered us.  
  
"So…" I said thinking of a subject to break the silence. "You -uh… never told me about… the part on the play." I admit, I was kinda upset at him for not telling me earlier.  
  
"It never came up." He said. Oh, sure! Make up an excuse!  
  
"Your acting was great." He complimented.   
  
"Thanks." I said, a little flattered smile on my face.  
  
"You looked nice." He said. I blushed. Please don't say those kinds of things! You're making me remember what just happened!  
  
"You really think so?" I looked up to him. He smiled a little and closed his eyes.  
  
"You were beautiful…" my heart beat quickly… Ma! Why do you do this to me!?   
  
"T-thanks" I said looking back down at my hands.   
  
"Sess-kun?" I wanted to ask…  
  
"Hn?" he said. I was s curious!  
  
"At stage…um…" how can I say this?!  
  
"What?" he asked crouching and resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Um… was I… uh…"   
  
"Spit it out before you choke!" he said aggravated.  
  
"WASIAGOODKISSER?!" as soon as it left my mouth, I quickly regretted it and covered my mouth.  
  
I don't wanna look at him!  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
I faltered as I heard her rushed question. She was asking me if… she was a…  
  
I started laughing. Real hard. I laughed my heart out and I couldn't help but lay down on the table and roll around. I haven't laughed that hard ever since…   
  
"Stop laughing! Stop laughing already!" sorry, Kagome, but I can't stop! She asked me… if she was…  
  
"You know what?! I'll just go now." She said standing.  
  
"W-wait!" I called back trying hard to stifle my laughing. She sat back down trying hard to stop her blushing and glaring angrily at me.   
  
"Alright, alright, you want the truth?" she huffed and said,  
  
"I told you! Just forget it!" she said angrily  
  
"Okay, okay, seriously." I said in a serious tone finally managing to calm myself.  
  
She huffed. "To tell the truth, this Sesshoumaru had already forgotten it." She blushed. I'm feeling playful today.   
  
"So, why don't we do it again, so I can remember?" I said moving closer to her. Can clearly see her blushes darken and her eyes widened. I wanted to laugh out loud. But I was feeling like a practical joker today. I drew closer, only centimeters from her lips and suddenly… my feeling of joking… of playfulness…suddenly vanished and I truly wanted to do so… I was about to close my eyes when…  
  
"Secho-kun?" my eyes snapped open and I looked over Kagome and saw… it can't be!  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I silently let out a breath I didn't know I was holding back. I thought he was actually serious for one moment. Wait… he was looking somewhere else. He wasn't laughing. He was looking behind me. I looked and saw… a beautiful woman. She was at least my age but was an inch taller. She had black straight hair that was middle length and shone brown in the sunlight. She had beautiful hazel-green eyes and lips pink as a rose petal. She was wearing a uniform like mine but her skirt was red and her skin was white.  
  
I heard her say, "Secho-kun" and after a while. I heard Sess-kun reply, "Hitomi?"  
  
I looked at him with bewilderment and confusion. They know each other? But he wasn't 'Secho-kun?!  
  
He stood up and walked to her slowly and carefully: as if she would run away, any moment now.  
  
She smiled ever so beautifully and in a flash, Sess-kun was hugging her tightly. And then… my heart and stomach churned. It was like watching a beautiful romance story. But I felt also as if…the moment he saw her… He forgot all about me: as if I just suddenly disappeared. My heart ached suddenly and the pain caused my eyebrows to knit together. Who was she? Why was he hugging her?! How come she's here?!  
  
"Yeah, I missed you too, Secho-kun. Now let go!" she said playfully. He let go and I can practically see him smile. At her?! But… Sess-kun… he always smiled at me like that. I was supposed to be the only one to see him s-smile! What the- what's happening here?! Somebody please just tell me!  
  
The girl seemed to have noticed me and I became visible again to him. I wanted so much to glare at him then send HER flying to Kenya via rocket. She smiled at me... Maybe she's not all that bad. I smiled back at her… but it quickly faded. I still can't understand. Why was SHE so special?!  
  
"Kagome…" I looked at him after he said my name. He was smiling. I didn't…I don't know why… but I want so much to rip him to pieces. To subdue him like what I'd do to Sesshoumaru.   
  
He walked to me with his hand behind her, lading her to me. 'Keep her away before I rip her throat out.' I thought. Wait! What was I thinking?! Why was I being so violent! I should be friendly with her. She's Sess-kun's friend! Only… he's girl friend. B-but I'm his girl friend too! So why do I feel less special! I don't need to feel special! I don't need special attention from Sess-kun! Don't I?  
  
"Kagome, this is Hitomi Senato. She's my childhood friend." He said. She smiled and held out her hand. I smiled back and took it to shake. I could barely keep y lips up in a smile. Grrr! Why am I being so bad to her?! I don't even know her that much as to hate her! She isn't even doing anything wrong?!  
  
"Hi, Kagome. Secho-kun said a lot of things about you." She said letting go.   
  
"Secho-kun?" I raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"That's the nickname I gave to him. When we were little, I couldn't say Sessho-kun and just said Secho-kun! It kind of…just stuck!" she smiled. I laughed lightly but sourly inside. Just stuck, just stuck, I'll 'just stuck' you to the tree right behind me if I could!  
  
"Um… well, I just came to visit Secho-kun and say hi. But I never expected to meet THE Kagome Higurashi in person." She said excitedly. What is wrong with her? She's acting as if I'm a saint or something.  
  
"Um… how'd you know my name?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, Secho-kun says a whole lot about you when we text each other." She said. I blushed.  
  
"H-he did?"  
  
"Hitomi, don't you have anything else to say?" he said. I guess he doesn't want me to hear what she has to say! Fine! I don't care anyway! I don't need to know the things he says about me!   
  
"Um… guys, I think I have to go home. I just remembered I had chores to do." I said standing up and getting my bag. I had to get away from them!   
  
"Oh, okay, bye Kagome-san!" she said as I walked past them. I didn't even look at how Sess-kun would react. I didn't like being around them when their together. I didn't like feeling like the third wheel! And most of all, I didn't like,  
  
"Secho-kun!" she screamed playfully, I stiffened.  
  
I didn't like that FREAKIN' NICKNAME!!!!!!! AAAARRRRGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Amreld: It's okay! and thanks for revewing! and thanks for inviting your friends to read my fic. you're the best!  
  
Itokimi Awai: thanks! and thanks for reviewing. hope you like this chappy!  
  
Katana-kun: thanks! and it's okay! as long as you're hppy and the story made you laugh, I'm okay!  
  
bubbley-girl: um... I didn't understand your question, sorry. but i think you're asking about who she likes? well... she likes both.  
  
sakura: (giggles) arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: ohaio! thanks for reviewing and the greetings!  
  
Kagomemustdie: no, it's actually okay. believe me, I had a much meaner critic on my other story at Night of Healing. but she was nice enough to say it wasn't a flame!  
  
Kai Angel of Death and Rebrith: lol! (blush) arigatou. hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: lol! so glad you liked it!  
  
ko-chan: thanks!  
  
Killiara:lol! me too! hope you like this chappy!  
  
Demongirl6381: arigatou! (smiles)  
  
Saria4: thank you!!!!  
  
icecream0626: true! he has to go! Kag: aw! can't i hav both? me: hell no! one is mine!  
  
personwithnoname: you have a very unique penname, you know! i should change mine to something close to yours.  
  
Thesta: lol! i don't know how the story came to me but it did. like i watched it when i was small! or probably dejavou?  
  
Mistress Sakura: lol! and now, a little bit of jealousy!  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: I think i made it up but i also think that i've watched it somewhere when i was a kid!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: (smiles) hai!  
  
I: arigatou! hope you liked this one!  
  
Michi-Chan6: exactly  
  
X-with stars: lol! i think that's what happened. and i'll jump along with you! AAAA!   
  
SO, Kag is jealous and can't admit it! and does Hitomi's connection with Sesshy deeper than it seems? watch out for the next chappy to know! 


	23. Jealous Little Kag

Chapter 23: Jealous Little Kag  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
'Swoosh!' and 'plugde!' said the arrow that hit the target three rings away.   
  
I hate him! I shot another. It hit beside the second ring.  
  
I hate her! I shot another. It hit the second ring.  
  
I HATE THEM BOTH! 'Swoosh!' it hit the bulls-eye.  
  
I readied my hand for another shot but found that the arrows were all used up.  
  
"It just stuck!" I said in mock after throwing the case for arrows at the tree.  
  
"Secho-kun, she says!" I said again in mock finding nothing else to throw.  
  
"AAAARRRGG!" I growled angrily, throwing my bows to the said tree.  
  
I started panting and flexing my fists as I tried hard to contain my anger. I closed my eyes for a second to calm myself. Then opened them and walked to the target.  
  
"I miss you too, Secho-kun!" I said in mock with a sour face as I pulled out the arrows with violence. I hated the way she looked! I hated the way she acted and I hate that FREAKIN' NICKNAME! Why can't she just grow up and call him by his name like any other person?!   
  
I picked up my scratched bow and walked back to my position. I aimed the target, imagining it was her pretty little face! I let the arrow fly and it hit her pretty hazel-green eyes. Go blind, HI-TO-MI-SAN!  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
I walked to the well. Her scent was still lingering inside. It seems not a day old. So that was why I did not see her with my baka half-brother. She had gone back. I, Sesshoumaru can still remember my stay at her time. I was ashamed of myself. Why did I not force her to show me her world so that I will know this Sesshoumaru's way anywhere I may please?  
  
I jumped down the well, this time… I shall.  
  
At her time….  
  
I walked out of the well house to find her smell scattered, picked up by the wind. Then, I heard swiftness to my left. It was the back of their house. I can still remember… her smiling at me…  
  
I walked to the said place and found her shooting arrows at a piece of paper that had red rings on it. The rings had holes all over it. Indicating she had been pulling the arrows out to use them again. I looked onto the miko and couldn't help but stare. Her smile was non-existent for the moment. She had a sharp glare in her narrowed eyes. Her stance was perfectly still and she was wearing pants such as a man. Her upper apparel was a long-sleeved shirt that had little circles on the middle. And the white fabric was extremely thin. Like her old kimono.   
  
She shot the arrow and it hit the very middle and smallest ring. She took another and I decided to make my presence be known. I cleared my throat. She instantly faltered of her stance and she blink as if she had been in a daze the whole time.   
  
"Huh?" she looked at me. And to my surprise… she glared. "Go. Away." She said slowly and dangerously. It alerted my very senses. Her actions were intense and out of character. She matured and became immensely intimidating to anyone with low caliber. I was also intimidated and very interested. I did not budge.  
  
She aimed an arrow at me threateningly. "I said, go away!" she said more agitatedly. I did not falter.   
  
She let the arrow go but it did not hit me. Instead, it hit the tree behind me. I knew from her aim that she was bluffing.   
  
"I am NOT in the mood to see You or Him! GO AWAY!" She said throwing the case down along with her bow. Then, walking to the doors of her house, I stopped in front of her. She did not excuse herself. It was not showing respect. She nearly bumped into this Sesshoumaru but stopped and growled low. Something about annoying her gave me pure pleasure. And hearing her growl in annoyance… it made me ecstatic.  
  
She turned and walked to the tree that had the target stuck on it. She tore the target off violently and started to climb it branch by branch. I walked to the base of the tree and she said, "why can't you Sesshoumaru's just leave me alone?!" I looked at the window to her domain and found a branch reaching towards it. He as planning to come in from there. On her way up, a branch under her foot broke and she instantly lost balance and fell. Seeing that I was bellow her, I would have to catch her. She fell into my arms and she reflexively wrapped an arm around me. And I noticed her jasmine scent was mixed with a scent of spice. It pleased me immensely.   
  
Humans are putrid beings but this girl seems to be contrary to that fact. I looked at her expressionlessly and found her head looking downwards. She slowly looked up and the fact that her eyes were so b-uh- blue amazed me.  
  
Her shocked eyes slowly saddened and my curiosity fired.   
  
"Thanks…" she said in a small whisper. I looked at her with no expression but my head was questioning. 'What is her obvious dilemma with my Reincarnation and this Sesshoumaru?'  
  
And to my sudden shock, she wrapped her other arm around me and laid her head on my shoulder, tucking it under my chin.   
  
"Sesshoumaru? What do you do when you want to kill a person you didn't even give a chance to be your friend?" Simple question.   
  
"I kill them." I could almost see a water-drop hang on her head and a sigh escaped her lips. "Thanks, that REALLY helps." She said sarcastically.   
  
"Do you truly expect I, Sesshoumaru, to keep holding you like this?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. She instantly became tense and hurriedly got out of my arms. My body missing her warmth. It was a normal effect on anyone.  
  
"S-sorry…" she said tucking stray hair under her ear and blushing. Somehow the blush increased her beau- never mind.  
  
  
  
"So… um… why're you here again?" she said instantly looking at me with a puzzled look. It was amusing how in one moment, she would be angry and the next, she would be asking questions with lightness.  
  
"Show me your world." I demanded. It was time to get to business.   
  
"B-but don't you think- you just can't-" she was seemingly looking for something to say correctly. She paused to collect her words. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I can't show you my world." She said with regret. I glared at her. Why? Was I too good for this world?  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way but, for one thing; it's a school day." I was not pleased with her excuse.   
  
"And another thing; I don't have guy clothes for you to wear here. And another thing; you might attract too much attention because of your markings and strength. Then there's the-" before she would talk anymore, I had already clamped my hand on her talkative mouth. Is talking truly a necessity for this girl?! All she does is blabber and talk about unimportant things! She still mumbled a few things then threw my hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Okay, okay, just tell me to shut up if you want me to! You don't have to put your hand on my mouth!" she said slightly blushing.  
  
"Then, if all these are necessities to see your world, you have one day to get me such things. And then, you will show me your world.  
  
She pondered on it for a while and finally sighed in surrender. "Alright. After tomorrow, I'll get you your clothes and then, after that, it's gonna be Saturday. So that means I can show you around. Is the great Youkai Lord happy with that?!" she said in mock. I liked it, having things done my way. I smirked and a gasp could be heard. Once again, my amusement was fed. 'So, the little miko likes my smiles.' I watched with interest as she stared with a blush, her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide.  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
MY KAMI! HE'S BEAUTIFUL!!!!  
  
The very next day…  
  
So, I think after classes, I'll just go to the mall and buy Sesshoumaru a pair of pants and a polo shirt. That won't make him look… too intimidating. But what should I do about his youkai markings? I thought all about these things while I walked around the sides of the campus field. I could hear people scream my name and when I looked-   
  
"AAAHHH!!!!!" A ball was coming towards me. I closed my eyes tight anticipating the ball to hit my face but nothing came until I felt something round in my arms. I looked at it and it was a volleyball. Wow, I caught it!  
  
"Kagome-san! Over here!" I looked at the girl and found out it was… 'Hitomi…' I thought with venom. I glared at the ball. She was playing with some of my friends. Traitors!   
  
"Kagome, throw us the ball!" said Naia, the 'traitor' with short puffy hair.  
  
'Oh, you want he ball huh?' I thought mischievously. 'I'll give you the ball alright!' I threw the ball into the air and hit it hard towards Hitomi via spike-hit-your-head! My evilness would have been happy if Sess-kun hadn't caught the ball before it would hit her face. Darn you! Where'd you come from?!  
  
Hitomi relaxed as she looked at Sess. I pouted. 'Darn it!' when my eyes traveled to Sess…he didn't look too happy at what I did. He was glaring at me… but! I didn't! I- tears brimmed in my eyes. 'So… you'd rather protect her, huh?' I felt so angry. I had to avert my gaze for I felt too guilty. So… alone. So… abandoned. 'Fine! I don't care! Go on! Take her side. You've all turned against me!' I closed my eyes and banished the unshed tears. I looked at him with nothingness and walked away. 'I don't care!'   
  
Up on the rooftop…  
  
I looked down at the far ground. It always helped me to think; to be up here. I just thought, Inu-yasha was my first love. Heck, he still is. But I always had to share his attention and feelings with Kikyou. I always felt angry towards Kikyou. But I always try hard to think that if Inu-yasha's happy, then I am too! But that never happened.   
  
I thought about Souta. Even though I love him as a brother, I hated him too. He always took all of mom's time, attention and love. I got less love and less attention everytime he was there. I was always angry with him when I'd feel it. But I always dismissed it and thought, 'he's my brother. Love him, Kagome!'  
  
And now, my best-friend, my lifeline, my only reliance is being torn away from me by this perky, happy go lucky, smile so sweet girl, Hitomi?! I get less attention from him and less time with him when she's in the picture! She takes over my position in his life as best friend all because she was his childhood friend! Is it too much to just be selfish for once; to just keep this one important person to me and myself alone?!  
  
How come I can't be selfish for just this one time?! How come ~I~ have to be the one who shares all the time?! Tears brimmed in my eyes. Why can't they just let me keep Sess-kun for myself? How come I have to share him to some unknown girl?! I gritted my teeth and moved my jaw from side to side and a glare went on my eye. 'It's unfair.' I thought with bitterness with a tear almost escaping my eyes. I felt it before it would fall so I wiped it away violently. 'I don't care if you ALL went to her side! I don't need you! I don't need any of you!'   
  
"Kagome." I tensed at hearing his voice. H-how did he know I was here?!  
  
"W-what're you doing here?" I said as icily as I could. I don't care! I don't care…  
  
"Why did you do that?"   
  
"D-do what?! I didn't do anything."  
  
"I know you intended on hitting Hitomi. I know you all too well, Kagome." I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.  
  
"Think what you want to, Sesshoumaru." I could see the things below me blurred by my tears. I don't care. I don't care. I won't care! I don't want to care!  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
My eyebrows knitted together. She was calling me Sesshoumaru. She only calls me by my name when she's upset. Not even then does she call me by name often. I walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I felt her tense instantly.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." I said trying to figure out what is making her so upset as to take it out on Hitomi.  
  
She turned to face me and my eyes widened. Tears… Kagome's tears… She was crying…Suddenly my heart churned painfully and I felt like thousands of daggers were striking at it. Tears glittered as they flew after she turned. Tears… Kagome was…crying…  
  
"Stop trying to be my friend when you really aren't!" she bellowed at me. What?! What was she talking about?! Not really her friend?!  
  
"Kagome, what're you-" she wiped her tears away and said, "never mind." And she shrugged my hand away from her shoulder and walked passed me.  
  
"Kagome…" I called out looking in the peaceful color of blue in the sky. She stopped not looking back at me. "I don't understand…" I said in truth.   
  
"Then don't…I don't care." I could almost feel how cold her words were. How come? What happened? Why was she saying these things? I don't understand?! I heard the door to the stairs close and I closed my eyes. What happened?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
rogue nightingale: well, as good as that sunds... i don't think Souta would like to make 'Sessho-sama' upset. oh well, but thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
icecream0626: ooh, sorry, but i think this is the end of their friendship! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!! nah, just kiddin'. i'd never do that.  
  
Demongirl6381: lol! i don't know where i got it! but it annoyed the heck out of people when they read it!  
  
silverstargazing: that's a big secret! find out in the next chappy! thanks for the review!  
  
evilfire4321: she MIGHT be just a childhood frend, I MEAN, you never know, Right?  
  
UnlovedBandNerd: lol! arigatou gozaimasu!   
  
DemonWicca1: thanks!  
  
Rick Brown: okay, I'll check it out sometime! oh and why one and a half thumbs up?  
  
Michi-Chan6: lol! you predicted my move! you're amazing!  
  
Kagomemustdie: lol! thank you for the evl review! it mad me laugh!  
  
shadow grl: not telling! BWAHAHAHHAHHAA!!!!!!!  
  
not tellin u: yup, he came back! thanks for the review!  
  
Rem9: thanks!  
  
Night Fox : thank you!  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic: lol! thanks for the encouraging glares! and about hitomi? it's a secret!  
  
XreddemonX: thanks!  
  
Sunnygurl357: thanks! really? now, i feel all special!!!!!  
  
Titi: lol! sorry, can't tell! and do you know what your penname means in the Philippines? if you do- uh- why on't you change it? and if you don't-uh- try not to think about what i just said.  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: it's kind of easy actually. she spent more time with Sesshy rather than Sessho.  
  
DemonicGurl8: thanks so much! and thank you too for the reading all chapters in one sitting! that must be real hard!  
  
Kai Angel of Death and Rebrith: thanks! i try my best. (blush)  
  
SurfAngel: depends on what you mean by 'with'. (looks suspiciously) lol!  
  
Amreld: so, what happened? what'd you do about it?   
  
Black Dragon:lol! arigatou!and i guess she Is getting a lot of attention frm the guys! lol! kinda reminds me of rain, hilaga, ian, and carlos.. huh? ah, don't mind me! just remenising... (shudder) ooh, i remember what happened after getting them all to be i one room! (shudder)  
  
faded-illusion: lol! i really made you guys hate her, didn't i?  
  
o7: it's okay! i got meaner complaints in my other story and they think i'm making bth sess and kag ooc. anyway, sorry but i really can't tell. the suspense is the essence of the story!  
  
kitty132: lol! arigatou!  
  
Maki-Kino-Kiko: lol! true! very true!!!!  
  
bubbley-girl: hai!  
  
Shadow Kitsune5313: thanks!  
  
Ning: not too long madam! (smiles)  
  
Thundergirl: lol! thanks!  
  
Saria4: arigatou!  
  
Katana-kun: you saw through to my plot! ehe! yes, Kagome is getting physically violent with Hitomi. but fear not! Hitomi won't fight back! lol!   
  
MoonlightPrincess: lol! yes! i agree!  
  
X-with stars: congrats! your review is the one that made me laugh out loud with a loud lol!!!!!! thanks for the laugh!!!!  
  
akuhoshi: lol! hai, sure! if you say so, he's yours! lol!  
  
I : thanks!  
  
so, now Kagome's mad at Sesshy and she starts to have a crush on Sessho. what does Hitomi have to say about Kagome's actions? and is Kagome and Sesshy's friendship and strong bond really ended? find out next time on... (music) My Secret Sesshomaru!  
  
Recomendation:  
  
i recomend you read the book, "Purpose Driven Life" it is a marvelous book that changes your whole point of view towards life! trust me, it is the BEST BOOK I'VE read ever! 


	24. Reconsider

Chapter 24: Reconsider  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I wiped off the tears that I hated as I walked down the empty halls. I hated to cry! I hated it because I feel weak when I cry! I feel helpless…alone…unloved…I hated being so weak! I never wanted to cry! Especially in front of Sesshoumaru! I never let anyone see me cry and now, I cry in front of my very 'enemy'. He wasn't my friend anymore! Acting all innocent! He can't fool me! he took her side and that's THAT!   
  
"I see the moon and the moon sees me. The crescent moon sees who I want to see…" what the?! Someone was singing? Here? I looked at the door to the music room, which was beside me. It sounded like a girl, she was singing…  
  
"I see the moon and the moon sees me. The crescent moon sees whom I want to see. I see the moon now looking at you, I want to see you, I love you." I entered the room and to my surprise,  
  
'Hitomi?!' I thought.  
  
She opened her eyes and I could see her unshed tears. She blinked them away and smiled sweetly like before.   
  
"Hitomi-san…" I thought aloud.  
  
"Oh, ohaio, Kagome-san. I was just uh- reminiscing…" she said taking a seat in front of the piano in the middle of the room. It made her look so beautiful to be there, with little bits of light from the window highlighting her features. I sat beside her and joined her in playing children's song on the piano.  
  
"Reminiscing?" I asked looking at her.  
  
"Hai…" she said with a nod. "Reminiscing my times with Secho-kun…" my hands suddenly felt heavy as   
  
Cole and it dropped on the keys making it sound real bad. 'Sesshoumaru…'  
  
"I-I'm sorry to disturb you then…" I said wanting to get away and remembering she was my enemy. I stood to leave.  
  
"When I was little, about twelve…Secho-kun would always make me cry." I faltered.  
  
"He would?" I asked in a small curious whisper…  
  
"Uhuh…" she nodded. "He'd always push me and tell me to buzz off. And he even tried to kick my butt once!" she giggled. I sat down once again, my eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well, I always stuck to him like sticky tape. And when he tried to kick my butt, I started crying. I was all WAH, WAH, WAH!!!!" we both giggled.  
  
"And you know what he did?" I shook my head no.  
  
"He asked me why I was always following him…"   
  
"And you said?"  
  
"I said, because I envied him…"  
  
"Envied? Why would you envy him?"  
  
"Because he had a mother… I didn't…"  
  
"I don't understand…" I said.  
  
"When I was eleven years old, my mother died of a heart-attack." I gasped and said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, I'm over it already. But I know that I'd never forget the song she sang to me on the night of my birthday…"  
  
"That's what you were singing earlier, wasn't it?" I asked with a smile.   
  
"Hai… my father and I moved to another country, here, after she died." She said with a sad smile.  
  
"Where were you from, anyway?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm from the Philippines. I'd love to tell you about it sometime!" she said with a happy gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Uhn!" I nodded happily. "I'd love to hear about it!" We smiled to each other. Well, I guess she isn't all that bad!   
  
"You know, Kagome-san, I was wondering, did you see Secho-kun anywhere?" my smile immediately turned into a frown. I could see her worried face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
I took in a deep breath, "Sessh-kun and I, we had a fight."  
  
"W-what was the fight about?!" she said.  
  
"Well…" I didn't want to say this now that I actually consider her my friend! "It's about… you." I looked down in shame.  
  
"M-me?" she said with a bewildered expression. "What did I do?"  
  
" Nothing! You didn't do anything! I don't know why, but when I first saw you all I wanted to do was rip your head off!" she gulped and held her neck protectively. Oops! Wrong thing to say… I smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Ehehehe…well, after today, that is!" she sighed and seemed to relax. "I don't know, Hitomi-san, it's just that… the sight of you… and Sess… smiling at each other… it made me feel so angry! At both of you!"   
  
For a moment, Hitomi's eyes widened and then a smug smile appeared on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Hm, hm, hm…" she said.  
  
"What?!" I asked frustratedly.  
  
"Kagome-san, have you ever thought of Secho-kun as a- well… a romantic friend?"  
  
"A romantic hula-wAwa?" I said meaning I didn't understand.  
  
"You know, A romantic friend! Even though you're just friends, you… feel something for him?" she said with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.  
  
Romantic friend? I started blushing after it hit me! And trust me, it hit me HARD! "W-what are you talking about?! Of- of-course not! He's- Sess-kun's not- I mean I- I don't- I mean I do! But I- not in- w-well, not like- can we start over?" I said with my brain exhausted and my heart pumping like I saw a hungry wolf ready to eat me.  
  
She giggled and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at it then at her face. She showed tenderness and happiness, pure happiness. "Don't be afraid to feel these things. It's only normal to fall in love with a guy as attractive as he is. I sure as heck can't blame you! Even I'M attracted to him. But I think I don't have it as bad as you do." I blushed like mad and had to get away! M-me?! In LOVE?! W-with Sess-kun?! T-That's impossible!!!!  
  
"I-It's getting late, I have to- uh go, so- uh bye!" and in a flash, I was gone. I can still hear her giggling like an angel would as it echoed throughout the halls. I blushed some more, 'that was so embarrassing! Me?! In love with Sess-kun?! N-no way!  
  
-----------  
  
Reviw Responses:  
  
the flying pink kiwi: lol! arigatou gozaimasu! and don't worry, on the next chappy, sessho and kag will have some bonding time!  
  
Tsuki Yume: you know, you actually make a point! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yue-Neko: lol! i don't think i wanna know what you might do!  
  
babymar-mar (nsi): hai!  
  
acrimsonnight: oh, well, GOODLUCK!!!  
  
KazeShinai: lol! arigatou!  
  
Animegirl55: thanks!  
  
Limited-Access: hi, Te Renee! chubby? i don't think you're chubby? and thanks for reveiwing! hope to see you again soon!  
  
CharMoonshineINU: lol! i'll see what i can do!  
  
Saria4: lol! arigatou!  
  
inukagonly: hai! but one question though, you're reading my fic though your penname is inukag only?i'm just curious!  
  
Skitzoflame: lol! i'm still trying to decide but one of them are close to winning in my mind!  
  
twilightsuzuka8890: down't worry! it will!  
  
spirit element: (looks at you) kawaii!!!! kawaii no chibi!!!! i just luv chibi stuff! kawaii!!!  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: hai i will! cute penname!  
  
Angel: i really like your penname! i'm pretty close to one!  
  
kudos1: lol! arigatou gozaimasu! hope you like this!  
  
^.^ :um... later on in the story, yes. but not now.  
  
Matthias Wolf : ooh, you're such a formal reviewer! thanks!  
  
icecream0626: lol! keep your fingers crossed!  
  
drea-chan: lol! arigatou!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: haha! yah, it is!  
  
Kagomemustdie: lol! well, i hope you like this chapt anyway!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: thanks!  
  
Arella Hallo: nope! and that's coz, MEN ARE STUPEEED!!!!!!  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: THANKS!  
  
luckyducky7too: lol! yes, Sesshoumaru does rule! but in this fic, probably I rule! or maybe the reviewers... or maybe the RABID UKAY-UKAY DOGS! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
yamiyumetenshi: Oh, well then, i guess i suck! i'll try better, ne?  
  
Black Dragon: lol! arigatou so much!  
  
Kagome360: THAT'S A SECRET!!!!!  
  
Mistress Sakura: thanks!  
  
Rem9: why do you switch schools? do your parents travel?  
  
Katana-kun: lol! you reviewers are such great inspirations!  
  
marcy213: lol! arigatou!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: thanks!  
  
RED DAY: lol! thanks for the inspiration!  
  
Me!: thanks!  
  
I: hai! i will!  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: well, s it seems here, Hitomi's just a friend!  
  
Michi-Chan6: lol! arigatou!   
  
akuhoshi: lol! sorry, but can't!  
  
X-with stars: lol! i can't stop laughing! thanks for the crazy review!  
  
oh, so now Hitomi turns out the nicest friend to Kag and Kag gets confused on her feelings for him! but what about Sessho and Sesshy? stay tuned for the next chappy coz Someone's gonna be jealous about a certain woman and a taiyoukai! ja ne! 


	25. Who and Where

Chapter 25: Who and Where  
  
-Kag's pov-   
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the rays of light seeping through my window. I yawned and stretched in my bed. I looked at my clock. It said, "6:40" 'do I always have to wake up so darn early every morning?!' I thought. Why do I always wake up early when I stay up real late? I looked out of my window to look at the sky. It was so beautiful to see the early morning sky. I remember, in Sengoku, when Sesshoumaru took me to the Western Lands. Oh, speaking of which!   
  
I looked down onto the tree in front of me and stared at the taiyoukai of the west. Aw, how kawaii! He's asleep on the tree. His head's cocked to the side a little and his shoulders were slightly slumped. His right knee was bent while his left was straight, running along with the branch. The rays of the sun graced his features through leaves that shaded his peaceful looking face.  
  
Hard to believe that a taiyoukai as dangerous and threatening as him would sleep peacefully under the shade of a lowly tree. It made me think how truly beautiful he is, and how come he before never smote me. I never EVER would have thought of him as such a beautiful creature if I had not seen him for the past days. It never occurred to me that a man like him SHOULD have me swooning all over him!   
  
But I guess it's partially because of me. Not many men attract me physically. It's just that… I could actually care less about their looks. I don't like to judge people by how they look. The same as how I don't like people to judge me by mine.  
  
I suddenly blushed as I realized that I'd been staring at him! I quickly averted my gaze and my hand automatically reached up to tuck an imaginary stray strand of hair behind my ear. It was a nervous reaction of mine. I started doing that at night when I realize I've been staring at inu-yasha's face.   
  
'Inu-yasha…' I frowned. What would happen if Inu-yasha suddenly came here and saw Sesshoumaru? They'd fight! It was an inevitable chain reaction! He starts calling Sesshoumaru names, Sesshoumaru says some words to annoy him, they start to fight in my backyard 'damaging my house.' and they fight into the whole city 'damaging Tokyo!' and then they fight All around causing 'MASS DESTRUCTION!!!!'  
  
AAA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE OF TOKYO! TWO INU-YOUKAIS ON THE LOOSE!!!!  
  
I jumped out of bed and quickly ran out of the house! Oh my Kami, if that were to come true! I've got to stop it before it could even get a chance to start! I took some wood, nails and a hammer out from behind me. 'Hey wait a minute! How'd I do that?' I asked myself. "Nge!" I shrugged no matter! I'll just figure that out later.  
  
I quickly hammered on the wood onto the door of the well house (anime' style) and sighed when I finished. I let out a mushroom sigh and straightened my figure. I looked up at the tree and saw that Sesshoumaru was awake. He was staring at me. Why was he- then I remembered, I was only wearing a blue spaghetti strapped top (Sesshoumaru can be seeing her bra straps as well) and a really short shorts! (The shorts only reached her higher thigh) I blushed furiously! 'Why wasn't he just looking away?!'   
  
"DOWN! DOWN, YOU PERVERT! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!" I said in fury! I saw him hit his head on the branch in front of him four times! Then the branch broke, then he fell to the ground with a 'WHAM!'   
  
"Serves a pervert right!" I said crossing my arms across my chest. I am so embarrassed! And that perverted dog wasn't helping at all! I stopped back into the house, not caring to look back! Baka no hentai!!!  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
I hit the hard land as I fell from my perch. The wench subdued me, AGAIN! I heard her heavy and rushed footsteps slowly disappear, indicating she was gone. I straightened myself as I stood and dusted myself off of dust. Annoying onna! I was merely looking at her inappropriate and disgustingly revealing apparel. Who, in his right mind, would wear such a thing?! It was beyond revealing! It was being seductive! Was she TRYING to seduce someone?! I went up again into the tree and found another perch only slightly higher than my first.  
  
And when someone sees her wearing such, she subdues that someone! It was beyond strange behavior. She should not have been wearing that, if she truly did not want anyone to see her. Stupid human females! I looked forward almost instinctively and saw that she was stomping all over her floor with a blush. She stopped over to her desk and stopped, almost faltered. She looked at it, picked it up. I examined it and it looked like something in a blue box. She frowned as if unsatisfied and sighed. She turned to me and I was inwardly surprised. I did not expect the sudden movement. She knelt onto her bed to open my window and looked as if she was doing such against her will.   
  
"Hey…" she started, looking away from me. "I got the clothes you needed. So… you have to try them on."   
  
All right, as soon as she gives it to me. A long silence endured: very long.   
  
"Well?" she asked in an annoyed tone when she finally looked at me.   
  
I raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What're you waiting for?" she asked looking very aggravated.  
  
"You to give me the apparels." I said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well, get in the house so you could GET the so called, 'apparels'" she said waving her lower arm as if the air she was producing was going to suck this Sesshoumaru in. does she truly expect I, Sesshoumaru to enter her environment? I will probably suffocate because of the putrid smells of those humans. I raised her an eyebrow. She smirked suddenly and raised her eyebrow. Oh, being playful are we? I quirked up a side of my lips, showing her a smirk.   
  
And as I expected she faltered and a blush emanated from her cheeks. 'How satisfying' I thought triumphantly. I jumped off of my branch and landed gently onto the ground. I looked at her and she shook her head and blink a few times, coming out of her stupor. I smirked once more. I, indeed, favored the effect I have on her.   
  
I walked towards her door as calmly as I could and she was there to open it. I see that she had changed to less… revealing apparels. She was wearing a long-sleeved blouse colored yellow and black pants like a man's. I do not understand her taste of clothing. She wears men clothes? How strange she is. She moved to the side to let me pass and so I did. I heard her close the door and walked behind me. She walked faster and caught up to my long strides.  
  
Soon enough, she caught up and led me to her chambers. I could smell her scent from outside of her room. It was faint but detectable. She opened the door and only her scent bombarded this Sesshoumaru. It was intoxicating in its own way, something that had happened never before. She led me inside and I let her. She walked to the desk I remembered she was at just moments ago, and took the blue box. She opened it and held it up for my viewing.   
  
"You can dress in my bathroom. This is your polo, and these are your pants." She said handing me the said apparels. I looked at it for a moment. It was a midnight blue 'polo' and ebony 'pants'. I walked into the room she recommended and found ivory tiles surrounding me. She closed the door behind me and said,   
  
"Just leave your things anywhere, I'll just pick it up later." And with that her scent became more faint, indicating she was moving away. I started on my armor.  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I sat on my bed and looked out the window. And as I searched for anything interesting, I saw the old well house. I wonder how the others are doing without me… I miss Shippou and Sango. I also miss Inu-yasha and, believe it or not, I miss Miroku-san. I giggled at the thought.   
  
'Miroku's probably getting a good beating right now from Sango. He never did learn.' Sometimes he blames his hand, saying it wasn't his fault: that he couldn't control his hand. Keh! Like anyone's gonna believe that! I smiled.  
  
Miroku… the perverted monk. The good friend. And also the voice of reason. Miroku was a great guy except for his wandering hands. If he didn't have such a perverted mind, then he could've had any girl he desired. Especially Sango. I smiled.   
  
'Sango and Miroku…Miroku and Sango… that's a nice thought.' They should really be together. And they made such a KAWAII couple!  
  
I heard the door open and my jaw just plain… fell. He was so… even though his clothes were casual, he looked…formal! Just like Sessh-kun! I saw him smirk and I came back to reality. I quickly closed my mouth and shook my head! Kami! Wasn't one time enough! I blushed; embarrassed for staring at him. I REALLY shouldn't have done that! That was so embarrassing!  
  
"Y-you look good!" I said trying to change the subject. "Just go downstairs and wait for me." he nodded and took off to go downstairs. I looked at the bathroom floor and found that his clothes were neatly folded and his armor was left on top of it! Wow. Just like Sessh-kun. I picked up the stuff and put it beside my laundry basket. I looked around my room again to see if I forgot anything. On the desk was a white ribbon, I bought it to tie Sesshoumaru's hair. I took it along with my small body bag, which contained all my money. I think I'm gonna spend some with Him around. I opened my door and closed it behind me. As I walked down the stairs, I could hear noises. Better yet, voices. I got to the first floor and found that everyone in my family had suddenly taken great interest in the taiyoukai. They surrounded him like a flock of fans, wanting autographs.   
  
"So, why do you look a lot like Sessho-sama?" Souta asked.   
  
"Are you hungry? Are you going out with Kagome-chan?" my mom kept asking.  
  
"Why are you here?" grandpa asked suspiciously.  
  
"Purr…" buyo said rubbing onto Sesshoumaru's leg. I almost laughed if it wasn't for the irritated vibe I get from Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Alright, alright, break it up, people! Move along! Nothing to see here!" I said waving them to go away and walking towards the taiyoukai. Instantly they moved on to their normal chores, except for grandpa. He was looking at Sesshoumaru suspiciously. I looked at him blankly, "grandpa, you can not purify him." I said in a warning tone. He 'keh'd and walked away grudgingly. I smiled but then noticed that he was looking at me.   
  
"Here, this' for your hair. I'll tie it up so it won't get messed." I held his silky soft hair in my hands and wrapped the white ribbon around it in a low ponytail. After that I moved away and to his side.  
  
"Shall we go?" I asked. He nodded and I walked to the door.   
  
We walked down the stairs of the shrine in silence. Suprisingly comfortable silence actually. I guess he just doesn't have anything to say. I struggled to keep up with him. He can walk really slowly but with his long legs, I guess he walks faster. So, I had to rush my strides to keep up. I noticed the way he walked; he had his hands in his pockets and his polo was tucked in. I admired his looks really. He looked so elegantly formal in such a casual wear. A few people can do that.   
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
I drove towards the shrine. I felt so confused. I didn't know what she was talking about, but whatever it is… it must've been bad. So, now I'm going to her to apologize for whatever it is I did. I would know later after the apology. It wasn't very likely that she would just cry if it weren't something intense. I just hope she forgives me for whatever it may be.  
  
As I neared the shrine, I saw Kagome herself… with a man. My eyebrows furrowed. The man looked…. Quite similar to me. I blinked three times to banish this illusion, but it didn't. What the-   
  
They were walking together and not one opened their mouths. Who the heck was that?! Why did he look so much like me?! And how come she was with him?! I decided to find out and see for myself. Who was this stranger and where were they going together? When they turned to the side, I found out he had long hair just like mine. It was strange also that he had stripes on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. I narrowed my eyes. I was going to follow them.   
  
DANDANDANDAN!!!!!!!! HEY, SORRY BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE ANYMORE SO STICK WITH THIS FOR A WHILE, NE?  
  
Oh, and, I have an original fanfiction on a site and I'd love it if anyone would read and comment on it!  
  
www.love-triangle.net.tc. And also, you can know some about me! Hope you read it!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
jdls: arigatou! and sorry, but i just don't like inu/kags! they're just so... ordinary. hope you like this!  
  
Shadow Kitsune5313: arigatou, i will!  
  
AkaiRyuus: well, he's not jealous that much here, but he'll be in the next chappy.  
  
SniperGirl: i'm so happy i did! thanks!  
  
Bianca: me neither! lol!  
  
BabyFoxy: really?! great! so am i! kala ko ako lang ang taga Pilipinas!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: lol! spicy and hot! flavors for a junk-food! lol!  
  
I: sorry it wasn't soon enough!  
  
Sungy: lol! arigatou!  
  
brattysesshomaru: lol! hai, i shall!  
  
Orchidaceae: as it turns out, they're not a couple! i'm just not that evil!  
  
Killiara: (blush) arigatou, i'm so honored!  
  
icecream0626: lol! thanks for the review!  
  
minako: arigatou, i will!  
  
kitty132: oh, i guess! but just because you said please! lol!  
  
Cali1043: thanks!  
  
Demongirl6381: i'll try!  
  
Amreld: lol! well, i'm kinda in a writer's block here, coz i have never seen tokyo before. have you? if you have, please help me.  
  
Animegirl55: lol! that darn HFaith! lol! but anyway,cool! coz people don't know much 'bout Philippines. it's really nice there!  
  
Black Dragon: hmm... run or write.... i think i'll wrte! thanks!  
  
Mistress Sakura: lol! thanks!  
  
flamin: thanks!  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic: thanks! and yeah, Hitomi turned out to be pretty nice!  
  
Michi-Chan6: now, you see! now, you see! lol! (=* )   
  
evilfire4321: lol! i will!  
  
sesshou_chan: um, no i'm not a new writer.i've been herefor about a year. and yeah, I'm from the Philippines! lol! and thanks! that's really nice of you!  
  
spirit element: aww! i just can't resist a chibi!!!!  
  
KazeShinai: lol! i guess so! and here, you'll know!  
  
Kagome360: sorry, no can do!   
  
yamiyumetenshi: wow, that is so nice! thanks!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: i don't think you'll approve of the way it's gonna end but- it's kinda tragic! for one of the main characters. (not gonna tell who)  
  
SurfAngel: not telling! lol!  
  
YugisGal16: heyo! thanks! and i will!  
  
akuhoshi: lol! so it seems!  
  
queenanneus: 'giggles' arigatou! and you'll know soon enough!  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: 'blush' arigatou!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: thanks!  
  
Kagomemustdie: well, you know what they say, if the story is twisted, so is the writer!  
  
seishi: i don't think they're even together. but maybe they are! who knows?  
  
Tsuki Yume: chya! if she was to marry both, who would she kiss first? sesshy? or sessho?   
  
Katana-kun: lol! you have a little demon on you! and yes, you are an inspiration! you gave me an idea on what to do with the story!  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: hmm... that's a pretty good idea!  
  
LittleBlackAngel: lol! arigatou and no, i don't have the next chappy written! i make this up as i go. lol!  
  
X-with stars: you're moving? why?  
  
RED DAY: oh, don't worry, he will! bwahahahahha!!!  
  
Rem9: oh, well in that case, have a happy school day!  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: lol! thanks!  
  
ye for now, pips! 


	26. Samurai Festival

Chapter 26: Samurai Festival  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
It was strange; giving a tour of Tokyo to the once ruler of it… As we got a few miles away from the shrine, I noticed that everyone was wearing traditional clothes: Kimonos and masks. As I kept wondering, I asked Sesshoumaru to stop for a while so I can ask someone of what was going on. He just nodded.  
  
We stopped right at a fish-ball stand.  
  
"Um… excuse me, mister, but what's going on?" I asked indicating to everyone who was wearing kimonos. The man, who looked like he was at his late 30's smiled and said, "Don't you know? We're gonna have the Samurai Festival. That's why I built the stand here. More people, more money."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I thought it was next week!" I exclaimed. The Samurai Festival was today?!  
  
"Nope, it's today." he said. "Well, thanks, mister!" I said smiling thankfully and bowed. He nodded and said, "sure, no problem." And we went on our way.  
  
"Oh my gosh, the samurai festival is today?! I totally forgot!" I thought out loud.  
  
"Samurai Festival…" I heard from beside me. Oh, yeah, Sesshoumaru probably doesn't know about that. I sneaked a peak at him and found him staring blankly at the path before him, mulling over the two words.  
  
"Do you know what that is, Sesshoumaru?" he looked at me as I inquired. I smiled a little, still looking straight ahead. "It's the day when the Japanese Samurai's showed how much they loved their nation." I finally looked at him to see of his reaction. Only to see a raised brow and golden eyes focused on me. I blushed a little, not being used to the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"They fought with the government to uphold the traditions of Japan. They fought the corrupt government. The government then was corrupted because of the Americans. The Americans were from the west and had great knowledge of everything." I looked again forward an adoring gaze in my eyes.  
  
"And the great thing about it was that they won…with the help of one…American Samurai."  
  
"What of the Japanese…" he said. It was amazing how he made it sound more like a statement than a question.  
  
"They fought with bravery and strength. The government and soldiers witnessed the Samurais' might. But the Japanese Samurais died. It was quite ironic actually," I smiled sadly, "when the leader of the Samurais finally died and the only one left was the American Samurai, that was when they saw that the Samurais were right. They stopped their firing and they bowed down to the American Samurai holding the body of the Samurais' leader in his arms." Instantly I felt the pity churn my stomach painfully.  
  
"It's sad…very sad…" I whispered.  
  
"And now, you commemorate these Samurais by giving them a festival…"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, something like that." Instantly, my mood lightened up as I mustered up my best smile.  
  
"Hey," I started, stepping in front of him with that smile. "In the Samurai Festival we have to wear Kimonos and such! Oh… I guess we shouldn't have left your kimono, should we?" I said silently reprimanding myself. As I looked at him, I kept wondering, his markings… were they only for royal youkais? So that other youkais may know that he was royalty? Too bad I couldn't cover it up with make-up. I don't have any. I don't like wearing make-up, so I never bothered to buy one.  
  
Suddenly, people from behind us started screaming and I could hear my name being called. I looked past Sesshoumaru and he looked back, all I saw was a cloud of dust and a speeding bike with a…  
  
"GRANDPA?!" I said disbelieving. He looked mad! He stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and me with a screech. An ear piercing screech. I looked at Sesshoumaru and almost laughed! His tail, which came from behind him, (I don't know where from exactly Coz of his hair.) was… it's usual fluffiness became sharp looking fur! It's like when I scared buyo! I laughed inwardly! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
But back to the matter at hand, I looked at grandpa and asked, "Grandpa, what're you doing here?"  
  
"Kagome-chan," he started as he brought out a plastic paper-bag from behind him, "I don't want the clothes of a Youkai in my shrine!" he pushed the bag into my arms and I 'oomf'Ed, catching the heavy thing. I looked at the place where he was supposed to be but found him already heading back to the shrine. I sighed, this is so embarrassing! I just wanted to shrink!  
  
"Okay, so now that THAT'S over with, let's go try and find MY kimono." I said holding the plastic paper-bag's handle. Ouch. It was heavy, VERY HEAVY! I felt like my arms were being ripped apart. I struggled to keep my posture up. I was actually getting the hang of it when suddenly; Sesshoumaru took it from me. He swung it over his free shoulder, the one without the tail, and said,  
  
"I was not taught to stand by while others are in need." He said not looking at me and turning to walk again. Aw, that was sweet! I smiled. I guess there IS a gentleman in him after all! I ran to his side and walked in haste to keep up. A smile became plastered on my face.  
  
"I guess whoever your teacher is, he was a great person." I said smiling at him. But my smile turned to a frown when I clearly saw a scowl on his face. "No, he wasn't." my eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"He betrayed my mother for another, a human nonetheless." His eyes narrowed in anger. So that was why he hated humans so much. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say that I was sorry for him, but it was way too cheesy. It was something only done in the television. But what else was there to say? A long silence endured and I just couldn't muster the words to say.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry…" I said looking down in shame, stopping my feet from walking anymore. I was the reason he remembered his heartache…I caused an old wound to reopen!  
  
My eyes widened in surprise when I saw a pearly white palm in front of my face. I looked up at him and saw… nothing. What did he want me to do? I looked at his hand and touched his palm. And I felt the warmth of his hand. He closed his hand into a fist, holding mine in it. I blushed.  
  
"You are too slow…" he said walking again, only now, with me close behind… holding his hand.  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
I watched and flared as I saw their little scene! I gritted my teeth in anger. Who did he think he was, holding her hand like that?! He had no right! He was just a look-alike of me! Except, he had those henna markings on his face. I drove slowly and silently beside the sidewalk across from them. I am not favoring their little fiasco! Not one bit!  
  
My fists tightened on the steering wheel. A growl emanating from my throat. All I wanted to do was get out there and pull her away from him. 'Don't you dare touch her!' that was what I would say! Wait… how come I am feeling like this? So angry, so annoyed? How come I feel this way? And how come I, Sesshoumaru, am so enraged by that man's actions! It was not like I was her boyfriend or anything! It was not as if we had a relationship or anything! So how come I am feeling this way?! My eyebrows knitted together as I sunk into my train of thoughts: until my cellphone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. it was… Masatsumi? I answered the phone and said,  
  
"Masatsumi?"  
  
"Uh…hi Sesshoumaru. I was just wondering if you had anything to do for today…"came her nervous voice. I inwardly sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Masatsumi-san but I am busy." I tried hard to sound formal yet kind. She was a pleasant girl, yes, but I was not interested.  
  
"Oh…okay, thanks for your time. Bye…" she said, loneliness clear in her tone. Once I heard the disconnecting line, I sighed. Not another one!  
  
I looked at where I last saw the two and found them no longer there. 'Damn!' I cursed in my head. I started driving on, looking for any sign of either one of them. 'Damn!' I cursed again.  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
We walked into the small concrete-made hut that had lights as bright as the stars on the ceiling. The onna had explained them to be light bulbs. And the hut was a store for kimonos. As we entered, I could see many colorful kimonos; kimonos that were only fit for royal princesses. Yet I had to stop my self from wrinkling my nose, caused by the headache-causing smell of painted clothes. (I don't know what it's called but it's the horrible smell in a store for those people with sensitive noses.) Immediately, I felt myself become light-headed.  
  
"Ohaio gozaimasuta!" Came the cheery voice of another human wench! She had paint of red on her lips and lavender violet on her eyelids. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her eyelashes looked painted as well. Her hair was auburn and tied up in a ponytail. Kagome simply smiled and replied an 'Ohaio'  
  
"Um… may I browse around here? I'm looking for something that'll fit me." she said.  
  
"Oh, we have something that'll fit you just finely, and it will also make you look like a true hime!" A man from behind the woman said, coming towards us with a sly grin. I could feel my muscles tense. This man… he smelled familiar. He seemed familiar somehow.  
  
I could clearly see Kagome's blush towards the compliment. The man was tall and lean. He had black flowing hair tied in a style the same as mine. And almost red colored brown eyes. His sly grin never leaving his pale skinned face. The man was fair looking but I could smell his familiar scent. It was very familiar. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Karuga-san, would you mind getting our new midnight cherry-blossom kimono." He said not turning to the woman but keeping his eyes on… Kagome… I could feel a growl coming up from my throat. But I quickly stopped myself.  
  
"Hai, manager." She said bowing and going to get the said item.  
  
"Oh, please, I'm not looking for anything THAT expensive. Just a nice kimono for tonight." She said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Oh, well if it is only for tonight and you don't have much money, then I will lend it to you." Kagome immediately brightened and exclaimed, "REALLY?!" but she quickly calmed herself and cleared her throat. "Oh, well, what's the price?" she said.  
  
"Your name." He said, his sly grin widening to show his ivory teeth. My fists clenched in anger. What was he trying to do?!  
  
She blushed and averted her eyes nervously, her hand tucking an imaginary stray strand of hair behind her ear. "K-Kagome…"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome-san. I am Kanaru Ginoumo. I hope to see you again in other…" he glanced my way and back to her "circumstances…" he smiled.  
  
Behind him came the woman he addressed as Karuga with a folded kimono in her arms. She smiled and bowed at us and held up the kimono for us to see.  
  
The dress was cream-colored with Sakura petals decorating it all over. The obi was a blood red color, a beautiful shade of red indeed. I could see from the corner of my eye that Kagome was greatly pleased at the sight of the kimono.  
  
"Hah! It's so Kirei!!!" she squealed in pure admiration. (Kirei: beautiful)  
  
"Fitting for a beautiful woman such as yourself." Said the annoying manager named Kanaru. My blood boiled almost to its limit! It consisted of all my strength to stop myself from ripping him to pieces.  
  
"Arigatou!" Kagome said touching the soft fabric of the kimono. "It must cost a whole lot! Don't you think so, Sesshoumaru?" she said inquiring to this Sesshoumaru. I nodded my agreement.  
  
"Would you like to try it on, ma'am?" Karuga said giving way for Kagome to sight a small cubicle. "The dressing room is right this way, ma'am." Kagome nodded and walked into the cubicle. Karuga handed her the apparels and she closed the door. The door behind us opened and a few female wenches came. Their scents were crossing the line of putrid! Karuga tended to them quickly: leaving only this Sesshoumaru and the annoying Kanaru.  
  
"So, you're the great Sesshoumaru." I heard. I turned to him and only looked down at his slight lack of height compared to this Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I heard about your father's wealthy companies. You're father must be a very hard worker." He must be indicating to me as my reincarnation. I nodded and turned to look at the female wenches peeking through the corner of their eyes to sight me. When I caught their eye, they blushed and talked about it to each other. Giggling so annoyingly. I looked on in disgust. I'd rather be disgusted with those females than the sly grin of that annoying manager.  
  
"But one thing bothers me…" he said, and I turned unwillingly to look at him. "How come YOU'RE with such an ordinary person like Kagome-san. With your status, you must meet many richer women." Was he truly trying to annoy me, or did it come naturally to him? I know what he meant! He meant for me to leave Kagome and find another much better woman. So that when I leave, he comes. It was very obvious.  
  
"I do not favor extravagant women. I'd prefer the simple ones." I said truthfully. Extravagant women were too needy; for money, attention, material items, and so much more. Many female youkai princesses were like such. It only proved to aggravate and irritate me. But then this Sesshoumaru met Kagome…  
  
"Oh, I see. So you and Kagome-san are together?" I looked at him with a raised brow. Us?  
  
"No." I said looking back to the closed door of he cubicle. Which was soon opened to introduce….  
  
"What d'you think?" she asked shyly, a blush on her cheeks. She was beautiful. Utterly breathe taking. But I would never say so.  
  
"Fine." I said plainly, keeping my neutral façade on.  
  
"You look wonderful, Kagome-san!" said Kanaru. And Kagome seemed to respond to his 'compliment' with a smile. This only made me enraged inside at the man beside me.  
  
"Arigatou. I don't think I'm really allowed to borrow this, though. It's too beautiful." She said walking forward.  
  
"But I am the owner. I am able to allow anyone to borrow it for only a short while. And besides, I'd be offended if you don't accept it. Consider it as a hello gift." He said smiling that smile once again. How utterly disgusting!  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you can change in the dressing room. I'll just wait here." She smiled. I nodded, even though the thought of leaving them alone was irritating, I would rather wear my old apparels rather than these pants, which are too heavy.  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
As Sesshoumaru closed the door of the dressing room, Kanaru-san excused himself because he had more customers to attend to. And as I waited there… doing nothing…I decided to look around. Maybe I'd be lucky enough as to find something interesting. I touched the fabric of my dress again and couldn't help but feel flattered for getting the privilege to wear such an extravagant kimono. It was hardly fitting for me. It should be for someone who was refined, cultured, and practically perfect in every way!  
  
'Kikyou…' the thought of her came. Yes… someone like Kikyou would fit this dress perfectly. She was perfect in Inu-yasha's eyes and for all I know…maybe she was…maybe I'm just too blinded by jealousy as to see the real Kikyou? But then the pictures of all the times she tried to hurt me flashed in my mind.  
  
"Nope. Not gonna happen." I smiled at my own wild imagination. Kikyou would be nice to me? Kikyou and me? Being friends? HA! She'd rather die again!  
  
Just then I felt a strong impulse to look up. And so I did. And I couldn't believe what I saw.  
  
"Inu-yasha…" it was Inu-yasha! Standing outside of the window! He was looking away but I can see his features! He was wearing…jeans and a red jacket? What the? I don't know what happened but then I started running to get to him. When I stepped outside, I held onto the side of the window to stop myself from running all the way to the next street. I didn't know what I was doing but when I stopped, my body directed my head to look where I saw him.  
  
"Inu-ya…" where? Where'd he go? He was there a minute ago! But now all I saw was people walking, talking and buying stuff! What the heck happened? 'That was weird!' I thought to myself. I could swear I saw Inu-yasha! But how did he-  
  
"Kagome?" I got snapped out of my reverie when I heard a woman's voice behind me. When I looked…  
  
"Hitomi-san! How nice to see you!" it's such a surprise! I looked Hitomi over and saw that she was wearing a rose red Kimono with a black obi that had a red thorn rose imprinted around her waist. Her hair was tied up in a bun and had chopsticks in them. And she was wearing a pink lip-gloss, making her lips red and sparkly. (That happens to me too! When I wear lip-gloss, my lips turn red)  
  
"Nice to see you too, Kagome-san! Are you here with anyone?" she asked. Then right then and there, Sesshoumaru came out from the shop and I saw that he had taken off the ribbon as well, making his hair flow down. Oh no! How am I supposed to explain this?!  
  
"Hey, Secho-kun, cool wig! How about that?! That is so awesome! It looks so real!" she said touching his hair in a flowing motion. "And I like what you've done with the henna!" she said touching hiss marking with feather-light fingers. And I know how irritated he gets when others touch him so I was about to get her to stop when…  
  
"Arigatou…" oh my Kami, did he just say that? I must be really imagining things! I must be hungry.  
  
"Um… I'm kinda hungry, guys." I said shyly.  
  
"Hey, no prob.! This restaurant I'm working for is perfect for eating! The food is great!" she said excitedly.  
  
"I didn't know you were working." I said in bewilderment.  
  
"Hai!" she smiled and nodded. "Come on let's go!" she said pulling my hand. I was caught by surprise so I 'woah'Ed and started pulling on Sesshoumaru's sleeve. I can't take my eyes off of a deadly youkai now, can I?  
  
Later…  
  
Music started filling the whole restaurant as the band started to play.  
  
@@@@@  
  
dorootdoroo  
  
dorururu- houh  
  
doouuoh… duruduro oho  
  
I've been with you boy, for years; it's quite a while  
  
And getting too sensual is really not my style  
  
You know I love you and I like it just like this  
  
But sometimes I feel like giving you more than just a kiss  
  
@@@@@@  
  
I cheered as Hitomi sang on the stage and the band played on. Who would've known that Hitomi sang in this restaurant.  
  
She got us seats near the window where we could view the garden. The restaurant was filled with all the delicious aromas ever!  
  
@@@@@@  
  
But baby it's wrong  
  
Baby it's not my kinda game  
  
If I give it you now,   
  
Our love will never be the same  
  
It won't be long  
  
We gotta play our love just right  
  
I know you know the time will come  
  
But baby for tonight,  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Hitomi started swinging her hips, shifting her weight on one foot to the other. Her one free hand was patting the beat of the song on her lap and her voice was so angelic!  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Let's take it slow, (so slow)  
  
Anywhere you wanna go  
  
Baby for you I'll lay it on the line  
  
You ought to know, (I know)   
  
Boy I ain't got nowhere to go  
  
But baby to you, only to you  
  
We gotta take it real slow  
  
@@@@@@  
  
I looked beside me and found that Sesshoumaru was listening intently to her singing. I wouldn't blame him! Hitomi's voice was proof enough that she should be discovered and put up against Christina Aguillera! And I bet Hitomi would win!  
  
@@@@@@  
  
When we get together  
  
You know I feel the fire  
  
Burns up inside me   
  
You're the natural desire  
  
I know that you feel it too  
  
I know you're full of love  
  
Been dreamin' about it  
  
And the fire starts to grow  
  
But baby it's wrong  
  
Baby it's not my kinda game  
  
If I give it to you now  
  
Our love will never be the same  
  
It won't be long  
  
We gotta play our love just right  
  
I know you know the time will come  
  
But baby for tonight,  
  
@@@@@@  
  
She lifted her hands and expressed her words with them. Her face with a sly grin synced with the emotion of the song  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Let's take it slow, (so slow)  
  
Anywhere you wanna go  
  
Baby for you I'll lay it on the line  
  
You ought to know, (I know)   
  
Boy I ain't got nowhere to go  
  
But baby to you, only to you  
  
We gotta take it real slow  
  
I know tomorrow it will still be you and me  
  
Savin' it all for you especially   
  
Trust in me baby, when I say this to you  
  
If we wait a little longer our love will be forever true, so  
  
Let's take it slow, (so slow)  
  
Anywhere you wanna go  
  
Baby for you I'll lay it on the line  
  
You ought to know, (I know)   
  
Boy I ain't got nowhere to go  
  
But baby to you, only to you  
  
We gotta take it real slow  
  
(so slow)  
  
Anywhere you wanna go  
  
Baby for you I'll lay it on the line  
  
You ought to know, (I know)   
  
Boy I ain't got nowhere to go  
  
But baby to you, only to you  
  
We gotta take it real slow  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The people in the restaurant cheered and clapped and Hitomi smiled and bowed.  
  
"Please enjoy your food and thank you very much!" Hitomi said and left the stage. She walked to us and I clapped once again.  
  
"You were so great Hitomi-san!" I said.  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-san." She said sitting along with us. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled while Sesshoumaru nodded.   
  
"Hey, Hitomi, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" A man from behind her said. He was tall with orange hair. He had green eyes and a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Kagome, Sesshoumaru, this is Siffou! He's my guitarist and he's also my lead singer."  
  
"Yo!" he said in a salute and a wink. I, for one, thought it was kinda cute! I couldn't help but giggle. Sesshoumaru just nodded. He actually reminded me of little Shippou!  
  
"Hey, Hitomi, introduce us too!" two more men came.  
  
"Oh, all right!" she said aggravation in her tone but a smile on her face. "This is Jean, he's my pianist." He smiled at me and I saw that he had blonde hair neatly combed to a nice posture and his eyes were sky blue. He was handsome. "And this is Shitou, he's my drummer." This guy had black messy hair that reached to his shoulder and Hazel-brown eyes  
  
"Nice to meet you all." I smiled. Sesshoumaru just nodded. I raised my eyebrow at him. What is it with him and nodding his head?!  
  
'CLABAKAJANCG!!!'   
  
"What the-" Siffou said as we all turned to look behind and see that kids have been playing with their instruments!  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!" said Siffou.  
  
"Don't touch that, kid!" Shitou exclaimed running to the children and lifting them off of the instruments. Siffou came and helped. A lot of children ran around screaming and laughing and the guys chased them with an annoyed smile.   
  
"I think the guys need some help. Would you two be all right?" Hitomi said standing beside Jean and looking at us.  
  
"Don't worry about it! We'll be here when you come back." I said.  
  
"Thanks. Come on Jean, let's go help the kids." She winked and Jean laughed a little. They both walked to the members and the kids, catching them as if they were all just playing.  
  
"Hitomi…" I heard Sesshoumaru say. I looked at him.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Her scent… was incredibly similar to that of Rin's…" he said still looking at them.  
  
"Really?" I asked. What could that mean? "Then, do you think that Hitomi may be related to Rin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what DO you think?"  
  
"There are also great similarities to their features." He couldn't possibly be saying that…  
  
"No way! It can't be! I mean how could she have survived for 500 years?" his eyebrows furrowed and he looked as if greatly disturbed. Soon enough we fell into silence. but what occupied my mind the most was that… why did I hallucinate about Inu-yasha in modern Japan?  
  
Sorry I can't type ANYMORE! And although I really wanted to update, I couldn't because this computer of mine is cursed and has been taken over by the devil. Or maybe it simply hates me! haha! Anyway, thanks for waiting!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
MirWood: i promise, i will try harder! thanks!  
  
Raye:SesshyFan: i'm glad it made you happy! thanks for waiting!  
  
The-piro-16: thanks!  
  
sungy: got it covered!  
  
kegs chan: thanks for the wait!  
  
KazeShinai: thanks for the tip! and also for waiting!  
  
Fan of Yours: aww! thanks! and trust me... i'm the queen of weird.  
  
YugisGal16: lol! arigatou!  
  
FrbddnAngel: thank you!  
  
i: thanks for waiting!  
  
missasalways_n_alwaysdo : lol! thanks!  
  
Jess16: actually, he does. he was just refering to the color and the style. just saying! thanks!  
  
Norda: yes, more is good!  
  
PrettyGirl18: trust me... he does... (dreamy look) haaaaaaa....  
  
SuzumiTenshi: thank you!  
  
evilfire4321: yeah, i guess it does!  
  
Dunbarbalooie2: thanks for waiting!  
  
Orchidaceae: soory for keeping you on wait mode! sorry!!!!  
  
Ray: thanks!  
  
icecream0626: nope, not yet! (wink wink)  
  
DarkUnknownSiren: (BLUSH) arigatou. it's nice to hear that from someone my age!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: sorry i had to stop there. but my hands were just about to fall off! sory bout the beauty sleep!  
  
SurfAngel: lol! yup!  
  
Kagome360: i'll think about it. thanks for waiting!  
  
spirit element: hehe! i withstood your powers! bwahahahahaha!!!! but can i have one now? PWEAZZZZZ!!!!  
  
Punkey-Monkey: maybe-maybe not. one of the annoying secrets i have in my head!  
  
kitty132: i'm so sorry that i did!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: thanks!  
  
Tsuki Yume: i guess now i made you wait for more than just weeks... sorry... but i made it longer!  
  
Mistress Sakura: thanks for waiting anyways!  
  
kudos1: lol! sorry! sometimes, i'm just so plain evil!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: thanks!  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: sorry for being so late!  
  
jdls: ohh, so now you're in pressure? just tell your friends to back off in a nice way. afterall it IS your story. and if they want an inu/kag fic, they should make their own! your creativity is yours to do as you wish! keep that in mind!  
  
SuzumiTenshi: i'm glad i made your day! thanks again! seeing how many reviewers i get plus you makes my day too!  
  
luckyduckytoo: i wrote it in this chapter.  
  
CharMoonshineINU: that's gonna take a while!  
  
TwinTiger: well actually, it's a technique. if i write short chappies, then the new readers would have ease and wouldn't get bored! it's for their own convinence. but for everyone's liking, i made this one a lot longer!  
  
witchyinuyasha: aww, that's so sweet! except for the wanting to kill me part, but that really sweet! thanks!  
  
LittleBlackAngel: lol! (blush)  
  
akuhoshi: kikyou? hm... she's a lost soul. forever scarred by emotional pain which consits of the greatest treatury of her own emotions and heart. at least that's what i think!  
  
sesshoumaru the GREAT: doesn't everyone! (smiles) haa.... sesshy-kun.....(dreamily)  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: thanks!  
  
m_angel: sorry i didn't update soon! really am!  
  
Amreld: that'd be great of you! but.. no, no thanks! you're my reader! i'm the one who's supposed to do all the research! thanks anyway! you're such a helpful friend!  
  
Yura of The Hair: wow, thanks!   
  
Kagomemustdie: aww, how can i resist a puppy dog pout?!  
  
Rem9: weird happenings! and hey, i want to invite you to our original fanfic site. all three members of the LIST are the makers of it! me, the vice president Jeane and my 2nd vice president, Jhamiel! you'll find out some cool facts on us! www.love-triangle.net.tc  
  
BabyFoxy: it's okay! and thanks! and no, i don't like to torture you guys--- okay so maybe i do. but just a little!  
  
aznfangurl16: thank you for noticing!  
  
Skitzoflame: well, i guess you'll HAVE to wait! lol!  
  
Shadow Kitsune67: i will!  
  
PrettyGirl18: thank you, i never expected to get so many compliments in one review! (blush)  
  
Ambergirl: i'll try!  
  
Ardi: yah he does. he was just talking about color and style.  
  
Bianca: you know, that actually depends. coz i'm gonna have a little twit come up in the up comming chapter!  
  
super moon princess: i'm so sorry! promise i'll never do it again! scouts honor! (note, i've never been a scout before) lol!  
  
queenanneus: thanks!  
  
Killiara: thanks!  
  
c-dog: thanks!  
  
Cali1043: thanks!  
  
Demongirl6381: what?  
  
vegeta's heart: that'll take a little while longer.  
  
FelineFighter: i guess now i took even longer that enough, didn't i? sorry...  
  
chickeninabiskit: lol!  
  
Kagome-Ann-Saturn: to be frank, i think it's sick and disgusting... BUT I LOVE IT!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
flamin: thanks!  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: updating!  
  
Michi-Chan6: thanks! my friend has the same nickname as you do, you know? michi! 


	27. Beauty in All

Chapter 27:Beauty in All  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
It was impossible! Rin is Hitomi? No! That can't be possible! Rin wouldn't be able to survive! 'But what if Hitomi was Rin's reincarnation?!'   
  
Horror suddenly struck my face and I felt the blood drain from my face. Rin would die? No! I wouldn't let that happen! Not to Rin! She was just too good to die!   
  
"Kagome." I blinked a few times, snapping out of my dread as Sesshoumaru's velvety voice rang through my ears.  
  
"Hitomi-san is coming. Do not show of your worries until you have enough courage to ask her yourself." He said blankly.   
  
"Uh-" I was just about to speak my mind at him. Who does he think he is? But Hitomi came with her big smile.  
  
"So sorry to go like that, Kagome-san. I ordered something for the two of you already. Would that be alright?" oh that's great- wait! Did she just say?  
  
"For the two of us? Aren't you going to eat with us?" I asked a little disappointed.  
  
She shook her head, "Sorry, I still have to sing some songs. So, even though I'd love to, I can't." she said with an apologetic smile. I smiled as well just to make her feel better.  
  
"It's okay, at least while we're eating, we can hear you sing, right?" I said cheering her up.  
  
"Hai!" she said happily.  
  
"And besides, you're the one who's buying, right?" I said with a cocky grin and a wink. I could clearly see a sweat drop hang over her head. But the smile never went away.  
  
"eheheheehehee…."  
  
"Hey, what time can you go?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, um… 7:30 probably. That's when the other group starts to play. I'm actually very excited about meeting the other group!"  
  
"Why? What's so great about the other group?" I asked.  
  
"They're Evanescence! They're practically my most favorite band ever!" oh no, not Evanescence! I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, it's just that whenever I hear their songs… all I could think about were the times that I cried because of certain presently hallucinated about hanyou! And it doesn't make me happy one bit!  
  
"It's just that their songs had a truth in them. They express so much heartache by the thing that they love so much. It's… beautiful in it's own way…" while Hitomi was talking I suddenly felt an impulse to look outside. And when I did… there he was again! What the hell is happening to me?! I closed my eyes tight and violently looked away.  
  
"Kagome-san? What's wrong?" I opened my eyes in surprise. I looked up at her worried face. I couldn't answer her. Why was I hallucinating Inu-yasha to be here? I looked outside again only to see him still there, just walking. My eyebrows furrowed. If he was a hallucination, then he would have just vanished, wouldn't he? Then that must mean…  
  
I stood up and noticed that I shocked Hitomi. I had to get to him. "Gomen, Hitomi-san. I've gotta go." And with that I ran outside, intent on getting to him and proving to myself that I wasn't going crazy.  
  
"uh-But Kagome-san!" I heard her calling back. But I just blocked it out. I was too engrossed on proving to myself that he was real and on knowing why he's here.  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
Without a word she had ran out of the restaurant and thinking quickly, I followed in pursuit. Staying with strangers is dangerous; especially in unknown territories and also, it was getting dark. What was wrong with the wench? First, she's fine and then she looks as if she's seen a ghost. Her usual speed was lessened because of the kimono she was wearing. Where this girl is going, I know not. But I gave her my word that I would protect her, and that I shall uphold. She kept running and I noticed she was heading into a forest… or so it would seem caused by the sight of trees. When she entered the forest, I decided to leap up onto the trees seeing that it would serve more efficient for me to catch sight of the human with ease.  
  
Suddenly she stopped at a clearing where there was a wide pond that spread almost all over the clearing. Fireflies glowed, as did the moon and the stars. The night's black consumed all without light. I landed under the branches of a tree and spotted her near the pond: The grass reaching up to her knees. She was looking serenely forward at the clear water. Her eyes were blank as the fireflies danced around her. I walked forward, only a few steps towards her, when she turned to face me. Life seemed to come back into her eyes.  
  
"I thought I saw him… I guess," a bittersweet smile graced her pink lips. "I guess I just really miss him…"  
  
I could clearly see her beauty. Fragile yet strong. Loud yet silent all the same. Afraid to show how truly hurt she is but only showing a fraction of it.   
  
"Who…" I asked in a small careful whisper. I would dislike seeing her break down.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, look…" she said pointing to the pond. I walked closer to her until I was standing beside her. My eyebrow rose questioningly as to why she would avoid answering my questions. I decided to go along with her.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?"   
  
"Yes…it is…" I said looking at her beautiful blue soft eyes. It amazed me at how beautiful one's eyes could be. How it could make ME, of all people, the great Taiyoukai of the west, Sesshoumaru to be mesmerized in such a dynamic way.   
  
"When Inu-yasha lost the Tetsusaiga… he turned into a blood thirsty stranger to me. His youkai blood took over and he tried to kill all of us." I listened intently. About Inu-yasha once more was on her mind. It amazed me how she can withstand his senseless and childish antics.  
  
"I was scared then; but not because he was trying to kill us, not at all. I was scared because I thought I would loose him." I raised an eyebrow at this. Losing him?  
  
"All this time he would say that he wanted the shikon no tama so that he can be a full blooded youkai and be the strongest one at that. I've always liked him the way he was, so I didn't find a reason to support him on that. But it was his dream, so I didn't exactly tell him to not wish for it." A sad smile kept playing on her lips. "But when I saw him like that… I became frightened. All I could think about was: he's gone! The hanyou you loved so much has been replaced by this…this monster!" a pang of internal pain stabbed at my chest.   
  
"A monster…" I looked down onto my hands. Claws for nails… for killing… not for touching and feeling…  
  
"…Is that what this Sesshoumaru is?" I thought to myself.  
  
"NO!" I heard her violently shout. Panic in her tone. I looked at her and saw the guilt and remorse in her eyes. "No, I- you are NOT a monster! I don't mean it that way!"  
  
Something, unknown and invisible, seemed to pull at one corner of my mouth: making me smile a very rare, non-sadistic smile. It made my face itch! Smiling was not one of my more comfortable actions. I was not used to it since I only started doing so since Rin had come into my life. But the itch was put to side when Kagome once again gasped and started to blush. It served as a satisfying reward for withstanding the itch.  
  
She started being uncomfortable and she averted her gaze towards the pond. Seeing as she was not about to say anything to break the silence, I decided to do it for her.  
  
"Tell me something about my reincarnation…" I said looking back at the beautiful pond.  
  
I saw her turn to me in such a quick motion at the corner of my eye. She looked surprised and her lips hung open. Something about those pink lips, thought, seemed to attract most of my attention.   
  
"W-why the sudden interest, Sesshoumaru?" I saw that she had raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How long is the period of your 'Friendship'?" I said deliberately avoiding the question. I do not favor lying. I'd rather keep my mouth closed than tell either the truth or a lie. I was curious if any… emotions had developed in the period of time they had together. After all, emotions like love are only developed over time. Sometimes another feeling is over analyzed because of the time spent, making the bearer of the emotion THINK that they are truly in ~love~. Ugh, the mere word disgusts me.  
  
Silence endured for a minute or so, as she kept staring at this Sesshoumaru. Then, she looked back into the pond and smiled as if she were asleep in a dream.   
  
"We've been friends for a year now. And it's gonna be two years on December!" a happy gleam danced in her eyes as Fireflies danced around both of us, lighting her beautiful features.  
  
"Tell this Sesshoumaru of his attributes…"   
  
"He's much like you, Sesshoumaru; Neutral, A little bit cocky and a little bit humble. He's very confident about himself." She said turning her head to see this Sesshoumaru. I looked at her then, to let her know that in was listening.  
  
"He is… very competitive, and he doesn't like to lose. He cares a lot for his pride." She smiled and looked for more words to describe him. She looked up in the sky for a moment then looked back at me.  
  
"He LOVES to criticize me!" she said almost laughing. "He likes to draw every beautiful scenery. He's blunt and professional." She said looking back at the pond. "In fact, if he saw this beautiful scenery right now, he'd take out his sketch pad, sit down and then draw it for a few hours. I like to watch him draw, when I have the chance. I like to see how… focused Sess-kun's eyes can be…how…delicate his hands are. And sometimes, I'd see a small smile on his lips if ever he'd notice I was watching." She looked as if in a dream state, as if she was watching him draw as she spoke.  
  
"And he's protective and considerate. He's beautiful and smart. He's…he's fashionably trendy!" she said laughing for a short period. "And he always has to be on time!" she knelt down and laid her long and thin fingers onto the surface of the water. Running them onto the wetness of the etheral pond. "And He loves the water. Almost every scenery he draws consists of water. He's conservative and observant.And he has to have his privacy. Sometimes, he won't let me see what he drew. I don't know why though. And he's very organized. He has to plan every thing he does. He's thoughtful and kind- well to me at least. He likes to hide his kindness behind the cold-hearted 'I don't care about you' look. He really hates it when I say how nice I think he is." A giggle came from her at the memory, or so it seems.   
  
Watching her amusement seemed to lighten something inside of me. However it remained unknown. Maybe I was catching a virus from all of this time with the humans! Ugh! Where are all the youkais?  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
Yes, it's fun to think how many times Sesshoumaru would just take the time to goof off with me. It's a very rare find! Mostly, it's either he's at the library: reading and studying. Or he'd be at his otousan's office, training. His otousan runs a very productive company, but the only way it'll stay productive is if his own family inherits the whole corporation! Him being the only child meant he'd inherit all the lands, the mansion and all the pressures of owning his own company. Sometimes though, I pity him.  
  
A frown came onto my lips and I guess Sesshoumaru noticed it when I saw him suddenly look at me from the corner of my eye.  
  
"But sometimes…he works a little TOO hard." Memories of their past arguments came into her mind.  
  
"His otousan runs a big company, and he trains Sess-kun to take over soon. But his father doesn't know how much he's putting Sess-kun's physical health in danger." My eyebrows furrowed into an angry scowl. "I mean, Sess-kun goes to school early, then after that he studies in the library, and then, after that, he'd go to his Father's office and train. Then after that, he'd go to meetings and construction sites and then, he'd go to his nightly work out. He only gets 4 hours of sleep at night!" my fist clenched in anger at how abused Sess-kun's body was.  
  
"I told Sess-kun that it was dangerous for his health to only get 4 hours of sleep, but he tells me he's used to it, and that he doesn't need sleep, and that it was all for the company and his father!" sourness came from my tone, and I just couldn't hold back how angry I was at how foolish he was being! I worry everyday whenever he refuses to eat lunch because he has to review his contracts and paper work and all of that CRAP his father makes him do! It scares me…to imagine Sess-kun in the hospital, lying there… I closed my eyes tightly to banish the hair-raising thoughts. Oh please, not to him! I keep praying for that day never to come!   
  
"Kagome…" I opened my eyes in surprise to hear his velvety voice, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts. I looked at him in inquiry with a 'HUH?'  
  
"I wish to return to my time…it seems as though the day has ended." I looked forward into the sky only to see pitch black.   
  
"Oh my gosh, it's already late at night! We better get back home!" I said standing up and looking at the water for one last time. I faced him and smiled, glad to know that he listened the whole time. He nodded and we walked out of the park.  
  
Later…  
  
When we got home, it started raining after Sesshoumaru went into the well house and jumped in. I didn't think that it'd be safe for me to go back now to Kanaru-san and give the lovely kimono back. It's a little bit late and very dark. I'll just give it to him tomorrow. And there it was, lying on my table, without a single wrinkle. The most beautiful kimono I had ever worn… too bad I had to give it back. I sighed.  
  
I was now wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black and white butterfly imprinted on it. I wore once again my house shorts (the ones Sessho saw her in), but all because it was really hot these past few nights. And I was just about to jump into my soft bed when suddenly the doorbell rang! Again and again and again! Arg! It's so annoying! I was already going downstairs to open it because no one else in the house was awake.   
  
I turned on the lights and opened the door…  
  
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped! Pure horror washed over me!  
  
"OH MY GOD, SESS-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
Review Responses:  
  
rosa: okay, i'll do it as fast as i can!  
  
KazeShinai: nope, not everyone. don't worry, i won't let Rin die!  
  
sesshylover1: yo, thanks!  
  
FrbddnAngel: (blush) arigatou!  
  
Tsuki Yume: i'll try to update soon! and about the samurai thing, forget about it! it's a stupid idea anyway...  
  
spirit element: awww! how KAWAAIIIII!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142: what're you saying gomen for? you didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: yah, you're right!  
  
Kagome360: thanks! and you're welcome! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: yup! you'll find out on the next chapter!  
  
Dragon Rae: thanks!  
  
Rem9: thanks for going there! i'm so happy that people are actually reading it! i hope you liked it too!  
  
Orchidaceae: YAY! you found out who Kanaru and Karuga are! GO YOU!  
  
evilfire4321: nope, not in this chapter! *hint**hint*  
  
Kagomemustdie: lol! ooooh, quarter! can i have, pleaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee????? (puppy dog pout)  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: okay, i will!  
  
c-dog: cool! thanks!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: (blush) aww, tha's so sweet! arigatou!  
  
flamin: thank you so much!  
  
twisted fates disturbed little concubine#1: thank you very much!  
  
Katrina14love: (blush) arigatou!  
  
SuzumiTenshi: thanks! but don't worry, the pairings will be UNPREDICTABLE! but i don't think many will like most of the pairings! i don't know, maybe, maybe not! i hope they do! i've been planning on this for like ever!  
  
Saria4: thank you!  
  
sesshoumaru the GREAT: actually, i think f myself as just someone who's second! i'm just a sidekick, so i'd probably put myself in Hitomi's position. and don't worry, you won't wait as long as that!  
  
PrettyGirl18: you'll find out soon! thanks!  
  
I: thank you!  
  
REDEYES: true! i totally agree! rin is like a daughter to him! and that mean's it's just too freakin' wrong! EWWW!!!!  
  
Michi-Chan6: thank you! that's so sweet! and no, actually, it's her real name!  
  
Anime-Dork: thank you! and don't worry, i will! 


	28. Ease Your Pain

Chapter 28: Ease Your Pain  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
Blood… red unmistakable blood… dripping from his face.  
  
"OH MY GOD, SESS-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED?!" he was soaked by the rain and he had wounds streaked on his face. It looked much like Sesshoumaru's marking, only… they were bleeding! Sess-kun's eyes looked extremely tired. He closed his eyes after seeing me and he collapsed on me! I held him up by the torso but I was taken by his weight to my knees. He limply wrapped his arms around me: His nails digging into my shirt.  
  
"S-Sess-kun, what happened?!" my Kami, what was happening to him?  
  
"Kagome…" his voice told me he was still conscious. I listened intently even though my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Please tell me you will never leave me…"  
  
"W-what are you-"  
  
"Kagome, just tell me you'll never leave me…." I was confused. What was he doing?  
  
"I-I promise…" I felt him nod on my shoulder. And his body relaxed. I pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes…  
  
"Sess-kun, tell me what happened." He tensed once again and he averted his gaze.  
  
"It's the man I once called my father…" I frowned.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When haha (mother) found out that he had a mistress…" I gasped! Sess-kun's father cheated on his mother?!  
  
"She killed herself." Oh my God! "I tried to stop her, but she slashed at me and locked her room." Tears started to brim in my eyes. Mrs. Victoria just killed herself!  
  
"Oh my God, Sess-kun, I'm so-"  
  
"And worst of all, he was cheating with his secretary. And they have a child only one year younger than me."   
  
"Then that means… he cheated on your mother only after the year you were born?!" pure disgust washed over me! How disgusting of a man can he get! Sess-kun once again pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back with the same intensity, closing my eyes to banish the tears….  
  
"Oh, Sess-kun…" I whispered as a lone tear trailed from my eyes. This must hurt him more than I could imagine! Seeing my father die hurt like hell! How much more when you see your father having a family with another woman!  
  
He pulled away and I looked at him, looking confused at me…  
  
"Why do tears come from your eyes when it is not you-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru…" I looked at him as another tear came from my eyes. "I'm crying because you can't cry for yourself…" another teardrop rolled out of my eye. And for one single moment, I saw in his eyes… how grateful he was for me. The knowledge that he appreciated me made me happy. "I'll always be here for you." I said putting my head under his chin and hearing his quick heartbeat.  
  
His hold on me tightened and so did mine on him. I closed my eyes, feeling protective comfort from his embrace. "Arigatou…" he whispered as I felt his head rest on top of mine. "Kagome…"  
  
"Hm?" I said, telling him that he had my full attention.  
  
"Can I stay hear tonight? I don't want to stay at my house tonight." aww! He's just like a little puppy! I looked at him and wiped my tears away. I smiled and said, "S-surely, Sess-kun. You can sleep in my room while I sleep down here." He nodded and we stood up. When we got up to my room, I told him to take a bath in my showers while I took Sesshoumaru's clothes for Sess-kun to use. At least it wasn't wrinkled. I also took my med-kit. Sess-kun's wounds have to be healed, though, I'm sure it'll leave a mark.   
  
I came back into my room and put down the clothes beside the med-kit. I sighed, sitting on my bed. So much has happened in one day. This will probably lead to trauma for Sess-kun. Any teen would be like that, if what just occurred happened to them. As I looked at the bathroom door, I noticed the door was open. Well, I guess, he hasn't taken a bath yet, so I'll just tell him to put on the clothes after he bathed.  
  
I opened the door with pants and polo in hands. And when I looked up a mad blush couldn't be helped! OH MY GOD! He was already in the shower! Thankfully, he was still wearing his pants. But even just the sight of his torso made me blush like mad! Oh my God! OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod!!!!!   
  
His hands were pressed in front of him, and his head was downward. His eyes were closed, thankfully, and water clung onto his hair, making him even more beautiful than ever. Now I understand why Sess-kun loved the water so much: he looked…unearthly! No one was allowed to see such an angel of beauty! His muscles were detectably tense, making me think of giving him a massage… 'OH MY KAMI! SINCE WHEN DID MIROKU RUB OFF ON ME!!!!"   
  
I was so embarrassed that I dropped the clothes; getting the attention of the most attractive man I had ever seen!  
  
"Oh my gosh, I-I-I I'm so sorr- sorry! I mean I-I-I didn't mean to- oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing!" I said to myself covering my eyes with my hand as I groped the floor for the clothes I had just dropped. All the while a blush on my cheeks! I could feel his blazing hot gaze on me, and I just couldn't find where those freaking clothes are!  
  
"Kagome…" his velvety voice made me blush and I stood so frigidly.   
  
I could hear him turn off the shower and his pants made a wet noise, making me alert that he was coming my way. He took the hand covering my eyes and put it on my side. No! I shall not look at his incredibly attractive body! I refuse to! He can't make me! I closed my eyes shut tight.  
  
"Kagome…" oh my gosh, even his voice makes me attracted! How can I not look now?! I opened one eye and saw that his eyes were boring at me. I looked at him with pure embarrassment. I should have never came into the bathroom! But as I looked into his golden…sun for eyes…all my panicked thoughts seem to have vanished. And all I thought about was how beautiful his eyes were.  
  
"Is this what you are looking for?" he said holding up the wet clothes. "Um. Y-yeah! I just-I uh, brought it here so that you could wear them." I said closing my eyes again.  
  
"Why do you close your eyes? I am still wearing pants." He said. I know! But the pants are actually what I'm thankful for!  
  
"I-I'm just not used to um- this…" ugh, can I feel any stupider?! Just kill me now, please?! I can just imagine him now, raising his eyebrow at me.  
  
"O.K., so I'll go now so you can change and if you- uh- need anything… just tell me. Ok? All right! Bye!" I think I told him that a little bit faster than I would've hoped, and I guess… after I laughed nervously out of the door, I ran for it! When I got out of the room, relief washed over me and I sighed as I leaned my back onto the door. I put my hand on my chest where my heart was beating like I just ran 300 kilometers!  
  
And just when I started relaxing, his image came back into my mind. I could clearly feel my cheeks burning. I was so embarrassed. The things I thought about! My gosh, since when did Miroku start rubbing off on me! I'm not supposed to be the perverted one! HE WAS! I groaned as I curled away from the door and started to constantly hit my head on the wall beside me. Somebody just get the kitchen knife and kill me now! And what's more aggravating is the fact that I have to come back in to treat his wounds! Lord, give me strength!!!!  
  
"Kagome…?" I heard from Souta's room. I looked and found that Souta was coming out of his room.  
  
"Souta, did I wake you up?" I said coming near him and kneeling to his level.  
  
"I had a dream," he said groggily rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Oh, was it a nightmare?" I asked with worry. My brother may be extremely annoying at daytime, but at nighttime, he's just a sweety pie!  
  
"No… it was about Sessho-sama." Sess-kun? I know the boy idolizes him, but never dreamt of him before. "He was my big brother. And he gave me my birthday cake. And you were there too! You were talking to this really pretty girl with green eyes. And I was playing with this funny little girl with a gap-toothed smile." I couldn't help but raise a brow at him. He dreamt that it was his birthday. And Sess-kun was his big brother. And I was talking to Hitomi while he was playing with… 'Rin?'  
  
"Souta, do you know who the little girl with the gape-toothed smile was?"  
  
"She kept referring to herself by the third person, but I can't remember her name." He said scratching his messy hair covered head.  
  
"Well, as long as it's only a dream…" I said. Oh, speaking of Sess-kun… "hey, Souta, guess what." I smiled.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Sessho-sama is staying over for tonight!" I said. Seeing him brighten up so quickly made me so happy that I told him.  
  
"Really?! Where is he?" he said fully awake and ready to play with Sessho-sama.  
  
"He's in my room. But I don't think he wants to play right now. Maybe tomorrow, ok?" he smiled up at me.  
  
"Hey, Sis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you ever consider marrying Sessho-sama?" I was certainly taken aback and a blush started to occur on my face! Where did he get these stuff?!  
  
"I-it's getting late, Souta. Go to sleep!" I said pushing him into his room and closing the door. He didn't argue coz I guess he's sleepy too.  
  
"Goodnight, Sis…" I heard his muffled voice through the door. Aw! I smiled at Souta's show of sweetness. I guess even a little devil like him can be sweet at times too. I just wish he'd do that more often, that way we could get along more!   
  
"Goodnight, Souta-chan…."  
  
I went back to my room's door and knocked…after I prayed that he was done dressing.  
  
"Sess-kun, are you done? Can I come in?" I said. 'I can do this, I can do this.' Then I remembered how stupid I must've looked. 'I can't do this, I can't!' and then, the door opened. 'TOO LATE!'  
  
"Come in, I just finished." I looked him over. He wore the polo without tucking it in. And the pants fitted him quite well, actually. The only problem: three of his buttons were gulp unbuttoned. And now, I have the sight of his lean chest. 'I guess all those nightly work outs did him GOOD!'  
  
'Ok, you can do this Kag, you can do this.' I said, reassuring myself. "I just came to-uh heal your wounds. So just take a seat, while I get the med-kit." He nodded and took a seat on my chair after dragging it closer to the bed. I took the med-kit and put it on my lap. Then I opened it, 'Ok, time to get to work.' I thought.  
  
I started on disinfecting his right cheek. He flinched but other than that, nothing. I'm sure that this is hurting like hell. The face is the most sensitive part of the body, and a wound as big as that would have catched a lot of germs. I could see that his whole body was tense, so I paused. I probably pressed it on too hard.   
  
"Sorry…" I said.  
  
"Continue." He replied.   
  
I continued, but a little lighter this time.  
  
He seemed to relax, and so did I. Silence overruled us, but neither one of us minded. I traced his features, his wounds with the disinfectant, while he studied my face with his golden orbs. Something about his eyes took me in, though. It was as if he was drawing me in his mind. Every single detail, every strand of hair. The same eyes I loved to watch while he drew all in his sight. All the beauty to behold.  
  
"Where did you get the clothes?" I almost jumped at his sudden voice. But I had to think quickly.   
  
"Um-uh, S-S-SOUTA! Yeah, Souta! We were preparing for his growing up, well actually, mom was preparing for his growing up…way too soon. And they bought these clothes for Souta to wear." Phew! That was a good enough excuse! Good thing, Souta's my excuse!  
  
His eyes narrowed but soon he disregarded it and looked away. I got curious and looked at his face. His eyes looked tired and filled with… sadness? Pain? This was all new to me. Normally, I'd see Sess-kun with his Neutral façade: even if he was just goofing off with me. But now, to see his eyes so weak and tired, it makes me feel so… sympathetic. I finished disinfecting him and so I laid down my hands on my lap.  
  
"Kagome… thank you." I heard him whisper. I smiled. Hearing him being so thankful makes me realize how vulnerable he really is right now. And how much he's depending on me. It's actually nice to think about. The Great Sesshoumaru, depending on little old me. It had a nice ring to it. I wonder why though. I shook my head while saying, "No sweat. You've been through a lot. I understand." I said putting the disinfectant back into the med-kit.   
  
"No, thank you… for saying you'd stay with me. It added great relief." he said looking at me straight in the eyes. I got caught. How beautiful his eyes were. It was sparkling under the light of my room, and reflecting nothing but my image. As if the only one he sees is me. There was no room around us. No bed, no desk, no chairs, no doors… just… me. I was the only thing in his mind.   
  
I snapped out of it suddenly realizing that I had been staring at him all this time. I blushed and tucked yet another imaginary stray strand of hair behind my ear. I looked away and cleared my throat.   
  
"So, uh, sleep tight. I'll be downstairs if ever you'll need me." I said pointing to the door and seeing him nod. I walked towards the door fully intending to go outside right away, but I stopped halfway from grabbing the doorknob.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" silence answered me, but I knew he was listening.  
  
"I meant it. I will stay with you… and I DO mean forever." Silence once again answered me. I silently laughed at myself. I guess he's already asleep. "Goodnight, Sess-kun." I said opening the door and shutting it behind me. But before I shut it completely…  
  
"Goodnight, Kagome…"   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Ambergirl: thanks for reviewing!  
  
silence in deep snow: lol! that's coz i'm evil too!  
  
c-dog: thanks! nice to hear that!  
  
Killiara: lol! i will!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: now you know...(mystirious like voice)  
  
Skitzoflame: oh, not much, i just made him bleed! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kagomemustdie: *GRIN* MORE QUARTERS? SURE!!! (whispers) money, money, money....  
  
Amreld: You know, judging from the chorus, i'd sum the song up as Hating with a passion. just like Kikyou. the guy loves her, but he hates her so much that he cannot control his emotions anymore, enabling him to kill her and yet feel passionate towards her. but ofcourse, that's just my opinion. and no, it's really okay. i don't like to bother people with my own problems. and if you would like, i'll make a songfic just for you!  
  
Kagome360: thank you, thank you, I know i'M EVIL!  
  
spirit element: Chibiisss!!!!!!  
  
Anggie-chan: that's the spirit!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: lol! thanks for reviewing!  
  
X-with stars: oh, i hope you get well soon! and thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. and i'm so sorry that i didn't get your review!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: well, this's what happened.  
  
queenanneus: thank you so much!  
  
Dragon Rae: wow, you liked that chapter, didn't you? i hope you like this one too!  
  
NeoTokyo-sailor: thank you for liking the story so much. and i won't tell who it's gonna be! *grin* it's a big secret!  
  
FrbddnAngel: I will!  
  
Shinna: thank you! i will!  
  
Tsuki Yume: well...actually, he's both!  
  
Rem9: really? cool! i'm so happy you came! thank you so much!  
  
Saria4: that happened!  
  
Silver Mystic: don't worry, it's spelled right! and yes, i agree, that needs a spellchecker, and yes i am a mean person! BWAHAHAHAHAA!!!! thanks for reveiwing!  
  
Punkey-Monkey: it's not good!  
  
MirWood: i have told you all you need to know for now! stay tuned so you'll know more!  
  
flamin: don't worry, i will!  
  
Kobayashi Eiko: thanks!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: arigatou!  
  
outofplace: okay, i will!  
  
ioka: lol! thanks! i'm from philippines too! nice to meet you!  
  
Dana Daidouji: lol! yeah, i guess i did! thanks for reviewing!  
  
PrettyGirl18: i sure will!  
  
The-piro-16: thank you! and yes, i AM evil!  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: are you okay now?! are you still alive?! speak to me!  
  
I: (blush) arigatou...  
  
Michi-Chan6: lol! no name is boring! all have their interesting meanings! like me, my name means Faith In God 


	29. Morning with Higurashi

Chapter 29: Morning with Higurashi  
  
little note: i'm apologizing in advance bec. i will no longer be able to update as quickly as before. bec. i just started training for my work in the family bussiness. yes, a lot like Sess-kun's life, i know. but anyway, so sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I flipped the pancake once more and was satisfied to see it still on the pan. Morning had come and when my family woke up, I told them about what happened last night. And of course, I left out the part about the bathroom incident. Whenever I'd remember it, a blush would creep onto my face and I'd wish that I could hit my head on the pan I was using.   
  
"Lady Advice/ please help me/ I need your advice/ please enlighten me…" I sang, remembering a friend of mine who wrote that song. And I know that my voice is not as great as Hitomi's but it was average to say the least! At least I don't sing off key! And besides, Haruko-chan loves it when people sing her songs  
  
"Show the light/ tell me which/ way/ to go…"   
  
"Kagome, is breakfast ready yet?" I heard grandpa say from the living room. I stopped my singing for a while to answer him,  
  
"Just a few more minutes, Grandpa." And then I went back to singing.  
  
"Lady Advice/ I'm so confused/ this isn't the time/ I' m so used to/ I need your help/ Lady Advice…"  
  
"Kagome, how come you're so ugly?" Souta shouted. ARG! THAT LITTLE MONSTER!!!!! I stopped singing and from far away, a loud 'PANG!!!!!' can be heard. Thankfully, mom wasn't there to see it! I went back into the kitchen and put another pancake on the pan. I went singing again.  
  
"Lady Advice/ I think~ I'm in love/ Lady Advice/ I want to shout out/ the name of this lovely/ creature I have found…" I was just about to go to the chorus when I heard Mama's voice.  
  
"Kagome?" and automatically, I said, "Yes?" as I turned to see her behind me with that loving smile of hers.  
  
"I'll make the rest of the pancakes. Go on and wake our visitor before he misses breakfast." And being the obedient child that I am, I nodded and started towards the stairs. I stuck out my tongue at Souta when I passed him and saw him glare at me while rubbing his new bump on the head. The little monstrosity deserved it!  
  
I started singing again, "Is this lo~ve… the hasty beating/ of my heart/ is this lo~ve… the feeling of a new start/ is this love…ooh…lo~ve" I reached my room and opened the door.   
  
"Sess-kun, are you awake yet?" I asked before peeking inside. After having no answer, I went inside and closed the door. I saw him still in bed and couldn't help but ravish in the fact that he was so beautiful the whole time, since last night up until today.  
  
I went closer to him in hesitant steps. It was as if I was looking at a painting, the sunlight seeping through the blinds and onto his peerless face. His eyes were closed in peacefulness and the bed sheets just a little messed up. But it only added to his beauty. He looked so…godly, that I can't believe I never noticed before! I must've been blind or retarded!  
  
"Sess-kun?" when I got to the foot of the bed, I noticed that his eyebrows were knitted together and that his hands gripped on the sheets tightly. He was having a nightmare! I went closer and sat beside his hand, careful not to sit on it. I only wish that I could help ease his pain.   
  
I reached out to him and took a few of his bangs away from his face. And when I felt my hand lightly caress his forehead, suddenly his arms shot out and grabbed me! He pulled me closer to him as he rolled to his side taking me into the bed! I couldn't stop myself from blushing at the position I was in! My face was practically a breath away from him and my whole body was pressed against his!  
  
I blushed even more when he decided to nuzzle onto the nape of my neck and pull me even closer to him. My body was crushed against his. And I could feel him calming down. And as I felt the air on my neck, it seemed like his breath became even. I guess I really SHOULD be careful of what I wish for!  
  
"Uh- S-Sess-kun?" I tried. I really don't know what I wanted more: Him to wake up and let me go, in the process making me so embarrassed! Or him still sleeping, in the process making me stay like this. Oohhh, I really hope that something good comes up!   
  
"S-Sess-kun? Sess-kun?" I am so stuck in a rut! "NNNN!!!!" was the sound I made! Desperate to get out of his grasp and the bed before he'd wake up, I slowly and gently took Sess-kun's arm and lifted it up. I moved to sit up but his arm suddenly had a mind of its own and pulled me down again.  
  
"Oh, Kami!" I said. What now?  
  
"N…" I heard from beside me. LORD, GIVE ME STRENGTH!!!!  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
A dream. A Nightmare visited me last night.  
  
It was happening all over again! 'Haha (mother)! Don't do it! Stop!' I saw myself reaching out to her.   
  
She screamed, 'get away! His blood runs through your veins!' pain stabbed at my heart.   
  
'Please, don't do it!' I pleaded, grabbing her wrists as she struggled to free herself. 'GET AWAY!!!' she screamed and slashed at my face four times. I could only stare as she tried to slash at my forehead but was stopped by our most loyal servant, Jade.   
  
'Victoria-sama! Please stop it! Sesshoumaru-sama is your son!' she screamed holding my mother while crying. Horror streaked her face as she looked at the kitchen knife in her hand. My blood dripped from it and she looked at me with guilt. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she said, 'I'm so sorry…' in a whisper. She screamed again and pushed Jade away. She ran to her room and locked the door. Jade ran to bang at the door. Slamming her palm onto the wood as she screamed out her Lady's name.  
  
I ran, I ran away. It started to rain as I ran. I didn't know where I was running. All I know is that I was going to my sanctuary. The only place I deemed blessed and holy. My only savior from the blinding darkness of crimson blood and hatred. Before I could climb up the long steps to the heavens, darkness consumed me. And weakness defeated me. I fell to my knees and desperation washed over me. Then a hand brushed against the bleeding crescent moon on my forehead. A hand that seemed to glow from it's own iridescence.   
  
It shed light to illuminate my face. Giving off warmth that made me shiver in delight. I grabbed the angel from which the hand came from and held her close. Suddenly, the darkness vanished and flowers covered the hills around me. Jasmine and roses, lilies and carnations: so many flowers, proving appealing to the senses. The angel felt so soft, gentle. Her ebony hair swung as her feathers flapped and released ivory feathers to fly around us. She whispered my name, and then once again.   
  
I slowly opened my eyes, only to see blue. Beautiful blue eyes. "Kagome?" I said, my mind still a blur.   
  
"Uh-ehehehe… I can explain?" she sounded guilty. But of what? When my vision cleared, I found out exactly what.   
  
"I would appreciate that." She was about to explain when her mother suddenly called from downstairs.  
  
"Kagome? Is Sesshoumaru up yet? Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Oh-uh, Coming, Mom!" she said as she sat up from our position. I decided also to get up from bed. Letting the Higurashi family see both of us in the latter position would cause confusion and doubts. "I'll just explain later, right now, you need your energy." She smiled pulling me out of bed. I stood from the bed and allowed her to pull me outside her room. Going downstairs, the sweet aroma of pancakes pervaded the atmosphere.  
  
"Pancakes?" I couldn't help but question. I've never had pancakes before. I have watched many people eat it on the TV, but I was never served pancake for breakfast before. I wonder how it would taste. Simple foods are surely dissimilar from the luxurious dishes served to me since birth.  
  
Kagome had led me to the dining room and I saw the whole Higurashi family sitting around a small table. Envy soon made its presence known in my already torn heart. How come? It wasn't fair. Kagome had everything I had ever wanted.   
  
A family, united and loving. A simple home, a simple life. A loving mother, a playful brother and a caring grandfather. All that I could ever want to achieve but fail to… Kagome has them all! I kept my face in tact as I sat beside Kagome. Her mother was across from us and Souta was beside me while her grandfather was beside her.  
  
"Kagome, what took you so long?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.   
  
"Oh, Sess-kun was just a little hard to wake up." She said smiling brightly at her mother. I looked if Mrs. Higurashi believed her little stretching of the truth, and she did. It makes me wonder if Mrs. Higurashi was actually that gullible, or if Kagome was THAT good of a liar.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-kun, Kagome had told me about what had happened." I was not surprised to have known what she would say next. "I'm so sorry to hear it."  
  
"I thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, for bearing with me. It is greatly appreciated." I didn't want the pity of others. I never wanted the pity of others, what I wanted was their respect.  
  
"Sessho-sama, I bought some new cool c.d.'s! Want to come later to my room and listen to them?" he asked with hope in his eyes. The child truly idolized me. I can easily see that Souta had quickly taken a liking to me. I do not blame him. With all the men in his family, which is only he and his grandfather, he had no one else to talk to. No one would set as a good example for him. I doubt that Mr. Hojo could be of use either.  
  
I simply nodded and took light amusement in the mirth that danced in the child's eyes.  
  
"Oy, Sesshoumaru-kun!" Mr. Higurashi started. I looked at him and he continued, "did you know that you were a youkai in your past life?" what? Mr. Higurashi truly was the most intriguing man I had ever met. Me? Having a past life? A youkai nonetheless! Ha! Preposterous! But I had to be polite, so I answered, "No, Mr. Higurashi, I didn't." and then I noticed that Kagome had sighed at my answer. I raised a delicate eyebrow. Strange: she never acted so nervously on other occasions when her grandfather would be… like this. She must be hiding something from me. But what?   
  
All that her grandfather said was that my past life was a youkai. Nothing gave me a clue.  
  
"And you were one of the most powerful of all youkais. You were an Inu-youkai. And-"   
  
"Grandpa!" Kagome interrupted with a nervous laugh. "Ehe, don't you think this isn't the right time for stories?" she said looking at him, making me see only the back of her head. (He can't see the death glare she was giving the old guy)  
  
Mr. Higurashi cleared his throat and silenced himself, eating as fast as he could. Kagome turned to me and smiled sheepishly. I decided to let the topic go for now, it was not exactly the right time for me to puzzle over it since all I could think about right now is my mother; and my father; and my half-brother. I never had the chance to see my half-brother, but if I would…I would probably strangle him to death. He was the proof that it DID happen. That my father DID cheat on my mother. And that he was the result of the chaos that ruined my family forever.  
  
I hate him… Without even knowing him, I hate him already! I hate him! They should all burn in hell! My father, his b!+(H AND his little b@$+@*d!!! (Wow, sesshy knows lots of bad words!) They should all rot in hell!  
  
PHEW! NO MORE TYPING! HANDS ABOUT TO FALL OFF! AVE TO STOP! Okay, so now we all know that Sesshy knows lots of bad words and hatred burns in him. But will Kagome be able to put off the flame? Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
spirit element: THANK YOU!!! CHIBIIISSS!!!!! KAWAIII!!!! so glad you liked the chapters!  
  
sess'princess: thank you! oh and it's a love triangle... so i guess you'll just have to find out!  
  
kaggierain: thanks! and it's okay. at least you reviewed right?  
  
Easter Bunny: yay! thank you! i love chocolates! i love jellybeans too! thank you so much, Mr. Easter Bunny!  
  
cutie-pie-2101-1012: lol! sorry, can't tell! where would be the fun in that?!  
  
Kousagi-chan: oh, he's probably in his castle doing crap stuff! thanks!  
  
Amreld: F.Y.I. you have the longest review ever in my history of reviewers! thanks for finding the time to type all of this up! and do't worry, i have my own songs that i'll use. thanks for the offer, though! you're the best!  
  
Skitzoflame: YES! YOU GOT IT! you're so smart! (i'm not mocking you on this one)  
  
LittleBlackAngel: i know, sometimes, i ask myself how i became so evil!  
  
Ambergirl: arigatou, i will!  
  
Goddess of Tourniquet: Akuhoshi-san! nice to hear from you again! thanks!  
  
Saria4: i will do my best!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: i don't know... i guess, you liked that part, didn't you? well hope you like this one too!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: arigatou!  
  
Nairim: wow! arigatou!  
  
silence of deep snow: (blush) arigatou!  
  
SniperGirl: YUP! it's 100% kag/sess!  
  
flamin: thanks!  
  
c-dog: hm... not a bad idea... hehehe... (forms plot in mind)  
  
FrbddnAngel: thanks!  
  
kitty132: arigatou! that's so sweet!  
  
Rem9: (blush) arigatou, my members think you're cool too! they like you already!  
  
wildflower-fireandwater: Kag's going to stay with Sess-kun. at least that's what she says!  
  
Michi-Chan6: see! your name is cool too! (raises eyebrow) what's a block teaher?  
  
deception: sorry, but i like being evil!  
  
I: 0.0 (blushes more) a-arigatou...  
  
queenanneus: ya me neaither. thanks i will!  
  
evilfire4321: hai, i will!   
  
Tsuki Yume: yah, i know. sad, really sad..  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: yes, it is!   
  
Neotokyo-sailor : yes, it is. but it is only the start of tears to come! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: LOL! yah, i love money too. but i don't gamble.  
  
The-piro-16: oh, don't worry, i will! (evil grin) i'll make him VERY happy...  
  
X-with stars: aw, i'm so sorry for hearing that! believe it or not, i just got over a fever myself! well, i'll pray for you tonight, okay? hope you get well soon!  
  
PrettyGirl18: (huge smile) really?! I'm so happy it makes you happy! oh and yes, i'll make Sess-kun's brother appear. it'll be a kinda brother lovin' thingy.  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: lol! did i really take that long? i'm so sorry! keep breathing!  
  
SuzumiTenshi: thanks!  
  
Kaimi: i sure will! sorry i didn't get to add you on the last chappy, i guess i updated the same time you reviewed! sorry! 


	30. Kanaru and Sesshy

Chapter 30: Kanaru and Sesshy  
  
You'll need to get the dictionary here people. This is Sesshy's pov, meaning lots of long words.   
  
After Breakfast…  
  
-Sesshy's pov-  
  
"Sessho-sama, come to my room! I'll let you listen to my new C.D.'s!!!" Souta said excitedly jumping up and down while pulling at my arm.  
  
I walked slowly and with grace to where the child was pulling me. Giving the child what he wanted to please him.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome said standing beside me and grabbing my arm from Souta. "No, he won't come to your room and listen to some stupid C.D.'s! He's gonna help me with my archery!" Kagome said smiling at me.  
  
"Says who?!" Souta said angrily at his sister.  
  
"Says me! Beh!" she said sticking her tongue out at him. It amused me how childish Kagome was.  
  
"Oh no, Kagome-chan!" Came a voice from behind us. Kagome and I turned to see Mrs. Higurashi smiling. "YOU are going to do your chores today." She said handing Kagome a broomstick!  
  
"AWW, but ma!" she whined. "What about him?!" she indicated Souta.  
  
"Souta is going to his room and going to clean it up." She said looking at Souta.  
  
"YEAY!!! CAN SESSHO-SAMA HELP?" He said, instantly brightening up.  
  
"I don't see why not." She replied.  
  
"Aw man!!!" Kagome said and grumpily walked towards the living room. Souta proceeded to pull at my arm and assist me to his room. I admit that Souta's euphoria was a bit unwelcome but it was a pleasure to bring happiness to this child's innocent face. Perhaps if anyone would take the time to stare more intently at Kagome and Souta you could say that their faces are somewhat similar.  
  
Souta was more like a male version of his sister. They were both capricious in many ways. Though it is easy to tell that although Kagome and I are heterogeneous, we are somewhat attracted to each other's company. Both our characteristics were aberrant. I was cold-hearted, a critic and a perfectionist. She was open minded, and charming, and… profoundly pure hearted. It was immensely hard to recognize the reason why Kagome and I get along so well. But that was what made me so interested in standing by her so much: how she could set aside our differences just like so and befriend me. It was something remarkable and rare to me. It made me look up to Kagome as worthy of my presence.  
  
Soon enough I looked at myself as seemingly worthy of HER presence. My respect for her grew by the day. And it seems that she has helped me get through my life alive more than just once. With her smile, with her good advices, with her melodic laughter, with every glance towards me, with every time that she would ask for me, with the way she calls out to me, the way she brings me into trouble and the way she shows me how beautiful everything in nature was. She was the only reason to smile about in this hell of a world.   
  
She was the only one to make me laugh so hard: smile so often, talk more, lengthen and shorten my patience… so many countless effects she has on me. It was both auspicious AND inauspicious. She was like an enigma to no end. Holding my curiosity in an inadvertent manner.   
  
"Sessho-sama, just sit down on my bed while I get the c.d. player!" he said taking me into his blue painted room. His bed was under the window with his table beside his bed. He had a bookshelf and computer. His green bag was shoved under his computer desk. He walked to his desk and took the newly bought C.D.'s from the top of it. He opened his bag and took out the c.d. player.  
  
"Here!" he said handing me the C.D.'s and c.d. player. "Just listen to it while I clean up my messy room." I put the earphones on my ears and pressed play. Then music started to play in my head.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Rain, rain on my face  
  
Hasn't stopped raining for days  
  
My world is a flood  
  
And slowly I become  
  
One with the mud  
  
------------------------------  
  
I closed my eyes to listen and concentrate intently on the lyrics.   
  
------------------------------  
  
But if I can't swim up to forty days  
  
And my mind is crushed my the crashing waves, lift me up  
  
So high that I cannot fall  
  
Lift me, oh  
  
Lift me up!  
  
When I'm fallin'  
  
Lift me up!  
  
When weak and dyin'  
  
Lift me up!  
  
I need you to hold me  
  
Lift me up!  
  
To keep me from drowning again…  
  
----------------------------  
  
I opened my eyes once again only to find that Souta had vanished! I looked around and found no trace of him. Seeing his trashcan was empty I quickly comprehended that he must have gone outside to take out the trash. I see many people on the T.V. do such things. It was disgusting.  
  
A few more songs tuned into my head and one song seemed to be calling out to me. I don't know why though.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
  
When you feel it in your body  
  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
  
Like hanging with your crew  
  
Said you act like you're ready  
  
But you don't really know  
  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
  
I've been there, done it, all around  
  
After all that - this is what I found  
  
Nobody wants to be alone  
  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
  
Then baby...  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up then you call right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
Oh, know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad  
  
When you say that you love 'em  
  
And you really know  
  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
  
Like my money, all my cars  
  
(You can have it all, girl)  
  
Flowers, cards and candy  
  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
  
I want you to know  
  
I really adore you  
  
All my people should know what's going on  
  
Look at you baby, help me sing my song  
  
Tell 'em I'm your man, you're my girl  
  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
  
Then you say I'm your girl, you're my man  
  
Promise to love you the best I can  
  
See I've been there, done it, all around  
  
After all that - this is what I found  
  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
  
It's too bad that you can't see  
  
That you got it bad...hey  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
Oh, know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad  
  
breakdown  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It became intrumental for a while. Then he started to sing once again.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
Oh, know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad  
  
---------------------------------  
  
This song was intriguing. It tells of a man in love with a certain woman. And he doesn't seem to know how deeply in love he truly was. But now, he was telling himself of how in love he was: or telling it to another man with the same occurrence. I for one do not understand many songs that profess one's love for a female or male. Love was not something hard for me to understand for I have been told a thousand times that women love me. But never have I encountered the feeling for myself. It seems that I am immune to this 'love' they speak of so frequently. That was a good thing.  
  
I would not want myself to be like those love-struck dimwits who write poetry and songs only to be torn when they find out that their love was unrequited. It was pathetic. From what I've seen love is useless and more destructive than any knife, gun or bulldozing machine, for that matter. That is why I am thankful that I am not in love. (HFaith: that's what you think!)   
  
I slouched onto the head of the bed where I sat. My back was against the wall and my hair was lighted by the sunlight seeping through the blinds. It makes me recall the happenings of last night. I remember Kagome's 'friend' in the same clothes that I had been in. my eyes narrowed.   
  
'If she has his clothes, then that would mean…' but if I would ask her of it she would know that I had been spying on her. That would upset her greatly. Before I could delve deeper into my thoughts,   
  
"Sess-kun?" I looked forward to see that Kagome was looking as if she was going somewhere. Her shirt was long sleeved and colored pink. She had her usual blue skirt on, the one that reached under her knees. I raised an eyebrow at her in question.  
  
She walked into the room and said, "I have to go and return something that I borrowed from a store in town. So if you'll need anything-"  
  
"Kagome," I interrupted. This was the time to ask her. She had silenced herself to hear me out. Seeing that she was not offended, I continued.  
  
"Where exactly did you get these clothes?" her eyes widened as I stared intently at her. She seemed to fiddle with her fingers. I took off the earphones and stood up seeing that she was nervous.  
  
"Uh-w-well, um, I-I told you didn't I? It was Souta's-"   
  
"I know that you are lying, Kagome. It seems that you are being a bit conspicuous." I stalked towards her in an intimidating way so that she will feel as if she has no escape but to tell me the truth.  
  
"N-No I'm not! I mean- I'm not lying!" she said with a pout trying to look hurt and offended. She kept backing up until I had cornered her against the wall. I smirked at how futile her attempts were. She gasped at the feel of the wall and also my smile. And a blush graced her cheeks as I put my hands against the walls beside her so that she was trapped.   
  
"Um- uh well… uh, I mean- um… I-" suddenly a thud came from outside the room. We both looked towards the door and found Souta there with a broomstick at his feet. He looked shocked.   
  
"Souta!" Kagome said in surprise. Souta seemed to come back to reality and a smirk played on his face. I got off the wall and stood straight, looking still at Souta's knowing smile.  
  
"Kagome, so you're gonna make me an uncle now?!"   
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome screamed, fumed and blushed as Souta waved a finger at us.   
  
"That would be great for me but please… don't do it in my room." He said as if he was a parent.  
  
"Why You?!" Kagome said charging after him and extending her arms so that when she reaches him, she would be able to quickly strangle his neck. I smirked in amusement.   
  
When they both were out of my sight, I sighed. I did not get an answer.  
  
"Why you! COME BACK HERE!!!" Kagome's voice rang around the house. I heard a BONK and Souta screamed, "OW!!!"  
  
Kagome walked back in my line of sight looking satisfied and clapping her hands off of imaginary dust. When she looked at me a triumphant grin appeared on her face. My lips quirked up into a smirk. Kagome can be so childish. It was then that I noticed a box in her hands.   
  
I raised a brow and stared at it. She looked down at her hands and smiled up at me. She walked closer to me and said, "oh, this?"  
  
"I borrowed it from a store the other day. So I'm going there to give it back. Wanna come?" she asked. I saw no other acceptable option than to go with her. I didn't want to stay inside the whole day. So I nodded  
  
"Okay, but first: let's get you another shirt." I nodded and followed her towards her room. She had a plastic bag on her shelf. She took a button-down shirt colored white out of it and gave it to me. It looked newly bought. I wonder why she would buy something like this?  
  
"Now, go and get dressed." I nodded and walked towards the bathroom. "Oh and Sess-kun?" I looked back at her and was amused to find that she was blushing and averting her gaze, AND fiddling with her fingers. "Don't forget to lock the door this time." A small smile graced my lips. She must still be embarrassed about last night. I turned and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I made sure that she heard the sound of the door being locked.  
  
Later…  
  
We had arrived at the store she had indicated before and came in.   
  
When we had entered a woman with auburn hair and red make up smiled at us and walked out of the counter.   
  
"Ah, Kagome-san, how nice to see you again! Are you here to return the kimono?" she said all too enthusiastically for my taste.   
  
"Hai! I didn't get the chance to give it back yesterday since it started to rain. I'm so sorry, Karuga-san." Kagome said smiling at the woman named Karuga.  
  
"Oh, it is all right. Kanaru-san will be very pleased to hear that you have come back." She said. I was curious when I saw Kagome blushing lightly at the name. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Just then a man wearing a suit came from the door far behind Karuga. He had black straight hair, tied in a low ponytail. When he saw Kagome, his lips quirked up into a smirk: a disgusting… annoying… irritating smirk.   
  
"Kagome-san! How nice to see you again! Still with Sesshoumaru-san, I see." I raised an eyebrow at him. Still? Then I remembered yesterday. My copy was with her. I glared menacingly at nothing in particular. So he took my name as well. Despicable!   
  
A look of light surprise came over him as he laid eyes upon me. "Why, Sesshoumaru-san! You have cut your hair? I must say it is such a waste of beautiful hair. But I cannot say that I do not like your hair now." He said looking impressed. Something about him made me so… irritated. He was like an itch! Irritating and annoying! You can't help but want to scratch.  
  
"Um… Ginoumo-san, I just came by to give back the kimono I borrowed." Kagome said, making this man called Ginoumo look from me to her. And once again, that smirk came upon his lips. I stopped myself from snarling at the disgusting display of…arg! I can't even find the right words because of my irritation!  
  
"Oh, please, Kagome-san. Just call me Kanaru. I see no reason why you cannot address me as openly as you do with my sister." He said indicating to Karuga. A look of surprise came upon Kagome and she laughed. "Oh, my gosh, I didn't know! So that must mean that this is a family business? That's great! I should've known you were Karuga-san's brother."  
  
"No worries!" he smiled.  
  
"Oh, um, here's the kimono. Thank you so much for letting me borrow it! It was so kind of you." She said handing the kimono to the 'itch' of a man.   
  
"Thank you! Please, do come again!" he said smiling.   
  
"Oh, I will!" Kagome said smiling back at him.  
  
"No, really." He said looking serious yet with a smile. "I'd just love to see you once again." He said looking Kagome over. I growled, that little leach! I grabbed Kagome's arm and looked at her sternly.   
  
"Kagome let us take our leave." She nodded and waved goodbye to Karuga and the leach. He was no longer an itch! Now, he became a leach!  
  
When we were far away from the store, I stopped and looked at her. "Kagome, promise me that you will never, and I mean NEVER, come into that store ever again." I said in a commanding manner.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at me and said, "What's wrong with you, Sess-kun? I know that he's a little creepy but that doesn't mean that-" "Kagome!" I cut in, telling her that I was dead serious. She saw the look and sighed in surrender. "All right, I won't come back there. Okay?" I relaxed at her words. That leach will never see her ever again. Seeing his eyes roaming her figure as such meant something. And that something was not favorable. I do not trust him.  
  
"Now, will you let go? I'm kinda hungry." She said. Seeing that my hand was still clasping her arm, I let go and nodded.   
  
"Let's go!" she said walking on the paved streets of Tokyo. I followed close behind, letting her lead the way for once.   
  
We found an ice-cream shop after a while and decided to eat there. There was a cloth spread wide across a square area outside the ice-cream shop to ensconce us from the sun where we sat at the tables. She ordered Chocolate ice cream while I had ordered Vanilla. This would add to the fact that we are truly contrary. She seemed to be fully enjoying herself with her frozen dessert. I was barely eating mine, when once again; the memory of my family came into mind.   
  
My eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was coming. He was going to stay. And he was going to be there always: starting next semester. How would Kagome handle this? How would I handle this? He was going to be there!  
  
"Sess-kun?" I looked up from staring at my melting dessert and looked at sapphire blue eyes filled with concern.   
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"What's bothering you? I told you I wouldn't come back there. Don't you trust me?" she said with a pout. I almost laughed at but instead, settled for a smile.   
  
"No, Kagome, it is not you. It's just that…" should I tell her?  
  
"What?" she looked worried. I decided to not make her worry so much for nothing and said,  
  
"It's… my half-brother…" I played with the dessert and the cherry on top of it.  
  
"What about him?" I didn't see the look of her face for I was looking at my quickly melting ice cream.   
  
"I've had my suspicions of my father's infidelity for quite a while now. But I never found proof. Up until now…" my features hardened once again into my mask of indifference. "And now… I hear that he is going to transfer my half brother into our school." I looked up to see Kagome's expression. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry and she put her hand over mine.  
  
"It'll be all right, Sess-kun. I'll be here for you." She declared boldly. A smile grew on my lips as the worry suddenly floated away. Yes, Kagome would be there. And she was all that I needed to survive. She smiled as she enclosed her hand in mind. I held back the urge to caress her blushing cheek with the back of my hand. She loved to see me smile. But only one of my most genuine and heart-felt smiles could make her blush so profusely. So instead, I lifted her hand that was still holding mine and rubbed it against my cheek, feeling the soft skin of her fingers.  
  
"I know…" I said, closing my eyes in comfort. I know, Kagome…  
  
Review Response:  
  
deception-3 : please don't kick my ass! i'm a writer, not a fighter!   
  
SurfAngel: i don't know. i'm planning on doing a sequel and then there is where Inu will be seen by sesshy. but i'm still thinking about it.  
  
Lady Miako: (smiles) i'm so glad you found it!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: heya! thanks for wishing me luck. i think i needed all the luck i could get.  
  
kitty132: wow, thanks! that's so nice of you! but i'm also thinking about a sequel. what do you think?  
  
Nairim: lol! arigatou  
  
Draconic Ban-sidhea: oh don't worry, i think Kagome already shut Grandpa's mouth up. no beans shall be spilled. lol!  
  
X-with stars: not anymore. anyway, about Inu, you'll find out in this story's sequel: My Secret Sesshoumaru 2: Love Songs  
  
Asya18: lol arigatou! and about Inu, you'll find out when Kagome goes back in the well. and yes this is A SESS/KAG! as you may find all my other stories to be sess/kags.  
  
c-dog: really?! that's so nice of you to say! arigatou gozaimasuta! and yes... he is cute... haaaaaa...  
  
evilfire4321: yes. yes. yes. secret. probably yes because of with Kag's help. i hope i answered all your questions.  
  
MoonlightPrincess: yah, i guess i can't. thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amreld: hai, arigatou for caring so much! oh nd Inu comes in the story's sequel. right now, they gotta kill naraku.  
  
BlueDove: arigatou for the inspiration for this chappy! and i think we all know what went into his mind... bad sesshy, bad!  
  
Michi-Chan6: thanks for the info! i didn't know that coz i don't have that. but now i know! KILL THE SPIDER!!!!!! EEEEWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Kagome-Ann-Saturn: thank you so much for being so nice. and also for suggesting the name. i was just thinking about that! you saved me a lot of time having a migraine!  
  
LittleBlackAngel: lol! i agree! i love pancakes too, so it's really evil of me! and yes, stranggling Inu should be heaps of fun!  
  
kaggierain: lol! here, here! but i am gonna make a sequel! right after My Secret Sess, I'm gonna update My Secret Sess2: Love songs. and there you'll get to see through Hitomi's eyes too!  
  
queenanneus: arigatou! i hope you liked this part! cough, cough*I'm such a loser!* cough cough! keep reviweing!  
  
Kagome360: for you, I will!  
  
SniperGirl: lol! arigatou!  
  
BloodlustSelene: so glad it made you laugh!  
  
Dragon Rae: thanks!  
  
flamin: thank you so much!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: yah, i guess he is! hey cool!  
  
Goddess of Tourniquet: i will try my best!  
  
silence of deep snow: yes and yes. but they wil only meet in my sequel.  
  
luckyducky7too: yes he does!  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: lol! then as long as you let me know you're still alive by sending me reviews *wink* then i shall give you more chapters!  
  
Ookami Kanshisha: you got that right! don't worry, Kag's not dense... she just hasn't registered it in her head yet.  
  
Saria4: thank you!  
  
I: lol! thanks! that's so sweet of you!  
  
Rem9: (blush) arigatou...  
  
The-piro-16: (raises eyebrow) ruffles? No vultures please! i updated! 


	31. Collision

Chapter 31: Collision  
  
This is the long awaited chappy! Read and love it! oh and I'm hoping to get at least a 900 reviews! pls!!!!! well, you can't blame me for trying, there are only 4 chappies left to write so I'm asking all my readers to please, please, PLEASE help me get 900 reviws by the end of the story. originally, i wanted 1000 but i know that that's impossible, so PLEASE!!! 900!!!!  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I blushed as Sess-kun rubbed my hand on his cheek. He's so sweet. He just doesn't know how to express his emotions that well to other people. The fact that he feels comfortable enough around me to show his emotions makes me feel so… special. He had a way of making me feel special. As if I'm not ordinary, like I'm extraordinary in a way that only he can see.  
  
"I know…" he whispered. I'm just happy to give him enlightenment. And besides, he has a smooth face! I heard whispering from behind us, it sounded like girls talking…  
  
"Hey, who's that girl over there with the really cute guy?"   
  
"I don't know! But they make such a cute couple!" they giggled. Oh my gosh! They were talking about Sess-kun and me!  
  
I quickly pulled my hand away and set it on my lap. I looked down on it and blushed like mad! ME? And S-Sess-kun?! A cute couple?  
  
I glanced at Sess-kun and found that he was smiling at me. I blushed even more, if that was possible. No doubt he heard it too! 'So what're you smiling about?! They're gossiping about us, hello?!' I decided to break the ice when I saw his ice cream was melting away.  
  
"Uh, Sess-kun, aren't you gonna eat that?" I said trying my best to get rid of the red on my cheeks. He shook his head no and said,   
  
"My appetite is not in favor of ice cream right now." I looked at the cherry and nibbled on my lower lip.  
  
"Well…" I really want it… "Can I have the cherry?" I looked pleadingly at him in a cute way so he wouldn't be able to say no!  
  
"Eat away." He said looking out into the streets. I brightened up and quickly took the cherry from his ice cream.  
  
"Arigatou!" I said after eating the delicious fruit! Ooh, I just love cherries! Silence covered us again but I didn't mind much. Sess-kun was always silent if he didn't want to say anything. And he doesn't like it when I babble on like an idiot. Neither do I! A chilly autumn breeze blew gently at us. It was already October. How fast time goes bye. And it's going to be Sess-kun's birthday next year on January 14! He's a Capricorn and I'm a Pisces. I read lots of those kinds of things.  
  
But mostly because they hit the jackpot when it comes to my friends. Like Sess-kun: he's a pure Capricorn. He's cold and stoic most often. Especially when he's working on something. He's a born leader and he always aims for the top! He's independent and makes correct decisions. He's detail-oriented and always quiet. And he's patient and always so serious! I smiled while looking at Sess-kun's stoic face as he memorized every one of the faces of the people in Tokyo.  
  
But then I thought of what Sess-kun just told me. His half-brother was coming to our school?! This must really be a bad year for him! It's not bad enough that he gets a cheat for a father and his mother commits suicide! No! Fate had to bring up the half-brother. I inwardly gasped at the thought that came into my mind. What if… 'My delusions of Inu-yasha was real?! Inu-yasha is reincarnated too?! B-but-' oh no! Inu-yasha's gonna die too?! What's going to happen to all of us?! Is everybody going to die?! Gods, I hope not! I can only pray that what I thought wouldn't happen.  
  
"Kagome…"   
  
"Huh?" I said falling out of my stupor. I looked up at Sess-kun and found him still looking to the streets. He looked in deep concentration.  
  
"About Medusa's Beloved…" I blushed! 'Why the hell are you bringing that up now?!!!!'   
  
"Y-yes?" My hands, which were clutching at my skirt, tightened until it was white knuckled. That kiss! Just remembering it made me think of last night! And that adds up to making the matters worse!  
  
"Are you… displeased that I had played the role?" he said looking at me. His golden eyes boring into my very soul, making me see once again how beautiful he was. God, Kami, Buddha! WHOEVER IS LISTENING TO ME UP THERE, WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?!!!!  
  
"Um-I-I…" I blushed again. I looked down again on my lap. How can I tell him how I feel about him playing the role, when I don't know at all?!   
  
"I understand that it was inconsiderate of me to have taken the role without your consent. After all, you were the one to be kis-"  
  
"OKAY! Well, I must admit I was surprised at first!" I said cutting in before he could say the K word. Well, I guess… just tell him how I feel…  
  
"But…" I looked at him again and found, as always, nothing in his face. "I guess I'm kinda glad that YOU were the one who kissed me…" I looked down shyly, the blush never leaving my face. "I mean, it's better you than some guy that I don't even know, right?" I smiled up at him trying my best to lighten the mood.  
  
"But if you do not wish for me to play his role, then-"  
  
"Sess-kun!" I said with a smile that said, 'Relax, why don't you!'  
  
"I'm GLAD that you're Christopher, okay! I know I can trust you and that it was nothing personal." I smiled. But something about what I said made me think that it wasn't exactly rolling off the tongue. It was as if I said something wrong. Did I?  
  
He nodded and seemed to relax. I looked into the shop and found the wall clock telling me that the time was already 3:00 pm. My eyes widened! "OH! It's already 3! Come on, let's get home before mom gets mad at me." I said smiling and unconsciously grabbing his hand in mine and pulled him along the way to the shrine. I felt his hand tense and I just realized that I was pulling him. He doesn't like being pulled! I stopped and uncomfortably stood still while he walked passed me. I thought that he wouldn't want my hand on his so I decided to let go. And to my surprise, HE wouldn't let go. I looked up at him in puzzlement. But he only walked on, pulling me along.  
  
I decided to go with the flow and just walked with him. I rushed to walk beside him. Once again, I had to rush to keep up with a Sesshoumaru.  
  
When we got to the shrine, Sess-kun abruptly stopped. I wasn't paying attention so I bumped into his back. Thankfully he had supported the both of us from falling. I looked up at the back of his head and saw that his shoulders were tense. I looked to where he was looking and my eyes widened.  
  
'NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!' there stood Sesshoumaru, proud and regal. Looking coldly at Sess-kun. 'OH NO! WHAT DO I DO NOW?! NO, NO, NO! WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE ANYWAY?!'  
  
He looked at me and I stood beside Sess-kun, 'How could you do this, Sesshoumaru?! I trusted you!' I thought angrily at him.  
  
"Kagome." He said. And at that moment, Sess-kun made a sound close to a growl and lifted his hand to my level as if in warning.  
  
"Sess-kun, he's not-" I said trying to explain. But Sess-kun interrupted.  
  
"I know he's not a stranger to you, Kagome. I saw you with him yesterday." He declared, not taking his eyes away from Sesshoumaru. I gasped! He knew?!  
  
"Come with me." he said, looking at me. Sess-kun growled again and narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"She will not come with you!" Sess-kun declared. Oh no, something bad is going to happen!  
  
"Stay out of this, COPY." He said to Sess-kun!  
  
"Copy?! Who are you a calling COPY?! You're the one who is posing as me." Sesshoumaru glared at him. Oh please no! I don't want this to happen here! Not now!  
  
"Well, maybe it is a duel you wish to have." What?! No!   
  
"No! Sesshoumaru I won't let you fight Sess-kun!" I said stepping forward but being stopped by Sess-kun's arm. I looked up at him, 'please don't say yes.'  
  
He smirked with satisfaction and relaxed. "Well, then, May I have one of your swords or shall you battle me bare handed." He said coolly as if he was trying to unnerve Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smirked and took the sheath of toukijin out of his belt. He threw it at Sess-kun and he easily catched it.  
  
He looked at the sword and smirked at Sesshoumaru. "My compliments to the maker of the sword. It is beautiful." They seem to be agreeing! Only one thing wrong, they were agreeing about fighting! This can't be happening!  
  
"What shall YOU use?" he asked. Sesshoumaru smirked devilishly, sending chills down my spine. "Nothing much." He replied. Suddenly the smile on Sess-kun's face vanished and he became deathly serious when he said,   
  
"Be ready." He charged with the sword still sheathed. He held on the handle and when he was near enough, he quickly unsheathed it to slash at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru jumped out of ranged behind Sess-kun and stood calm as always. Sess-kun was now standing straight; his back was turned towards us so I couldn't see his face. But he looked relaxed as tokijin was pointed downwards on to the ground. He turned and a smile was on his face.   
  
"You seem like a challenge," he said. "Interesting." Then he charged again but with more speed. he slashed downwards from left to right. Sesshoumaru evaded. He slashed right to left. Sesshoumaru once again evaded the hits. Sess-kun looked irate and jumped backwards only to run towards him wth the sword now pointed towards Sesshoumaru. When he was close enough to stab Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru leaned to the side, making Sess-kun miss. Retaliating quickly, Sess-kun turned the blade to cut side-wards quickly and slashed at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened only a fraction before he collected again his calm and jumped away before getting slashed in half.  
  
"No, please don't hurt each other!" I tried to tell them. I don't want either one of them to get hurt!  
  
Sesshoumaru landed on the wall with his feet and pushed himself away from it, throwing himself towards Sess-kun. "My turn." He declared as if it was a game. He lifted his hand up and slashed at Sess-kun. Sess-kun quickly stood to defend himself with his sword. They both held their grounds as claws pressed on blade. Sess-kun looked surprised at the sight of Sesshoumaru's claws.   
  
Sesshoumaru took advantage of it and pushed Sess-kun away. Sess-kun grunted as his body was sliding away. Dust flew as Sess-kun's feet dug onto the ground and he put his hand on the ground to stop himself from sliding away any further. Oh please, let him be unharmed. Thankfully, there was no sign of blood on him.   
  
Sess-kun frowned and looked at Sesshoumaru's regal stance. "Claws?" he said. Sesshoumaru smirked, "Yes. Youkais have claws." Sess-kun glared. "Do you take me as a fool?!" he charged again with more force on the sword. Sesshoumaru put his hand in the air and held onto the blade with his hand. I gasped! Blood flowed from his palm and streaked down into his sleeve, making red stains cover the white sleeve of his haori. He only grunted. 'Whoa! If Sess-kun's slash made Sesshoumaru bleed, then how strong IS Sess-kun?! I've never seen him fight with a blade before.' I thought in a daze, impressed by how strong Sess-kun's hit was to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I do not believe in Youkais or hanyou! Cease your nonsense!" Sesshoumaru glared angrily at Sess-kun.  
  
"You shall not be the one ordering this Sesshoumaru as if I am your inferior!" he barked out.  
  
Sess-kun smirked once again, "Why? Aren't you?" Sesshoumaru's anger rose and he jumped away from Sess-kun. He landed a few feet away and charged with claws ready to strike.   
  
"Do not mock me, human!" he said slashing at Sess-kun's feet. Sess-kun jumped into the air and over Sesshoumaru. He reached out his hand to push himself from Sesshoumaru's back and higher into the air with his body spinning in the air all the while. He landed far and ran fast, charging again at Sesshoumaru with the blade pointed at his heart. Sesshoumaru's hands secreted his trademark poison! OH NO! THIS HAS TO STOP NOW!!! OR ELSE ONE OF THEM WILL DIE!  
  
I stepped in front of Sesshoumaru with my arms open in defense. "Sesshoumaru, STOP FIGHTING!" I said with all my courage. Sess-kun looked shocked and stopped only inches from stabbing my head with the sword. I looked at his eyes without fear. I called him Sesshoumaru to tell him that I was dead serious.  
  
"What are you doing, wench?!" Sesshoumaru said from behind me.   
  
"DOWN!" 'Wham!' (Ah, I missed that!) I turned and looked at Sesshoumaru's form on the ground and said, "I told you not to call me that ever again!" I turned again to face Sess-kun, the sword no longer threatening my face. "You, stop fighting with yourself!" he looked at me as if I had grown two heads. I sighed. At least it was finally over. The tension was killing me!  
  
"Come on, I'll explain inside the house." I said walking towards the door, Sess-kun right behind me. His face looked as if he still hasn't gotten over my 'two heads'.  
  
"Idiotic Wench!" I heard Sesshoumaru mumble under his breath after getting off of the ground.  
  
"Down!" 'Wham!' I walked in the house. "I heard that!" I said calling back to him.   
  
"Damn ningens." He muttered in the dirt. After a while, he finally got up and followed us inside the house.  
  
It took me a while, but I finally got to explain to him everything. And I mean…everything. About Sesshoumaru being his incarnate, about my secret time traveling and also about my weekly 'sickness'. It took him a while to take it all in but soon enough he understood and calmed. I'm only thankful that he didn't try anything anymore.  
  
Night had come and Sesshoumaru was talking to me about why he was here. He said that Rin wanted to meet me. And that he was wondering why there were no youkais in Tokyo. I listened while checking on his hand. The one that was wounded.  
  
"I need to go back anyway. Inu-yasha is probably mad at me right now for coming so late." I said, smiling at the stoic Taiyoukai. He nodded and said,   
  
"Rest for now. We shall depart in the morning, that way you shall be able to prepare." I nodded and he jumped high into the Goshinboku tree. I smiled. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." And as always… I had no reply. But I still smiled: just as always.  
  
I decided go to my room now and pack up before we leave. But I stopped when I saw Sess-kun. He was sitting on the staircase and was staring at the moon. No doubt still letting it all sink in. I really didn't want this to happen now of all times. Sess-kun was already burdened as it is! I walked towards him and sat down at the step higher than him. My feet rested at the same step as where Sess-kun's elbow rested. The moon was a crescent: a beautiful crescent.  
  
"Sess-kun…" I said looking down into my hands. He said nothing but I knew that he was listening. "Gomenasai… about keeping the well a secret from you." I looked for a reaction from him but found nothing. He just stared at the moon.   
  
"It's just that… I wanted to protect you!" I said explaining my guts out. "And I didn't want you to think that I was a freak or something." I said truthfully. Finally, he looked up at me. His golden orbs contrasting his pale skin as his hair was tainted blue by the moon. "Kagome…" I anticipated his answer. Would he hate me now?  
  
"I would never think of you as such. But it is still no reason to lie to me every time that I worry for you." He said. I was relieved, "I know but-" hey did he just say? "Did you just say you worry about me?" I smirked slyly. So he DOES worry for little old me!  
  
He looked back to the moon and said, "You must be delusional." I slumped anime' style. Ehe! "Not even just a tincy wincy bit?" I asked with a puppy dog pout.  
  
"Kagome… are you leaving?" I suddenly turned serious at his question. "Yeah, we're gonna go back to Sengoku Jidai."  
  
"With him?" he said. I looked up at the moon as well and answered him, "Hai. With the Taiyoukai of the West. Your incarnate, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I see…" silence endured for a while, then he decided to speak again. "And the jewel?"   
  
"Don't worry, he won't try to take it. I know him; he's an honorable man... I trust him." I said blushing. It wasn't exactly my thing to talk about my feelings for the men around me to other men. "I see…" a long silence endured and seeing that he didn't want to talk anymore, I decided to get moving. I stood from my seat and was about to walk away when Sess-kun called out to me again.   
  
"Kagome…" I stopped and waited for him to talk. "Take care…" I smiled. "I will, goodnight, Sess-kun." I walked into the house and shut the door. I walked up into my room and peered out of my window. And there he was, watching the moon as well. Sesshoumaru was once again sitting there in front of me and looking sideways towards the moon. He looked just like how Sess-kun looked earlier. Beautiful without flaws…  
  
"Well, better start packing!" I said taking my yellow bag from under my desk.  
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
I looked towards the moon. It was beautiful… much like the moon that lightened my castle in the west. I sighed. Rin is so stubborn. When she had seen me come back, as always, she clung to my leg. Then gave me weeds and flowers. But then, she asked about the miko. She said that she wanted to see Kagome. I for one did not allow it. But she was such a persistent little child! Yes, persistent and stubborn was how I would describe her.  
  
And I fear that I am being infected. My half-brother's desire for her scent is contagious! Desire for her company, her bewitching smiles and her intoxicating scent. It was all contagious! And it proved to be a nuisance to me! A distraction of which I do not appreciate. I also fear that I am going insane. I actually wanted to remember the feeling of dirt on my face and the sound of her screaming 'Down!' I must find a cure for this… this… desease! I straightened my posture and looked ahead.  
  
I saw her packing her apparels. She was still the same: the same temperament, the same unruly hair, the same goodnights and the same incomparable beauty. She was an enigma that makes me an insomniac. Suddenly I felt an aura of a strong being below me. I looked downwards and found…  
  
"Hey, incarnate…" he said leaning his back on the bark of the tree. His hands were folded in front of him and his head was turned to look at the moon. I awaited his continuation. After a while, he once again spoke.  
  
"What are you going to do after going back to Sengoku Jidai…"   
  
I took the time to think of my answer. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I would introduce Kagome to Rin. Then I would let her go to Inu-yasha." The thought was a sour one but still right. There is no medicine that is delicious. Yet medicine is right to take. It was not a matter of taste. But a matter of well being. Giving Kagome back to Inu-yasha does not feel right, but it is. And I must do what is right.  
  
"This Inu-yasha…does he have a reincarnation as well?" I assume that he is thinking about meeting my half-brother.  
  
"That I do not know." I admitted and looked towards the moon again.  
  
"I see…" silence covered us like a thick blanket.  
  
"Is it dangerous in your time?" he asked once again. I considered my answer.  
  
"Yes. Youkais and Hanyous alike roam in search of either food or game."  
  
"Will this Inu-yasha protect Kagome…" that I had to answer without thought.  
  
"If he does not, then I shall." I saw him nod his agreement. Silence ruled once again…  
  
"Did your okaasan commit suicide after knowing that your otousan had a mistress and that they had a child other than you?"  
  
I glared menacingly at the memory and answered through my teeth. "Yes. And I assume that is what happened when you obtained those cuts."  
  
"Yes." He answered emotionlessly. It was as if he was truly I. We acted so alike.  
  
"I see…" was all that I could say. He was going through the same pain, as did I. I pity him. "You prove to be an impressive challenge. Fitting for being my incarnation." he said. I nodded and once again both of us had nothing to say.  
  
"Do you love her?" I shot a glare at him. What was he suddenly talking about?! I jumped down from my perch and landed in front of him. I stared at his face to see any sign of mocking. But he only looked serenely at the moon. He turned and looked back at me with nothing but the question. "Do you love her?"  
  
My voice caught in my through for the first time. I found no answer in my head! His question unnerved me, surprisingly; it looked like it did him too. His eyebrows furrowed and so did mine. And only one thing went out of my mouth.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
For a long while, we did nothing but look into each other's eyes, searching for the answers to our own questions: any emotion that might tell of requiting. But his face was as neutral as mine. Not a single clue as to what we feel for this one ningen who seem to be the cause of a contagious disease unknown to the both of us.   
  
Finally, he blinked and broke our staring contest. He looked down as if he had just broken out of a trance. I straightened my stance. Then he took something from behind him and to my surprise, it was tokijin.   
  
"I believe that this is yours." He said handing it to me with a bow. "It is a very admirable weapon."   
  
"Thank you." I believe that now, we have achieved coming into terms with one another. I took the sword from him and he straightened his figure.  
  
"Why did you not use your other sword?"   
  
"It is… not good for duels. It is only good for protection." I explained touching the hilt of Tensaiga after putting tokijin beside it.   
  
"And yet you wear it because…" he wanted me to continue.  
  
"I have Rin to protect."  
  
"Who is this Rin you speak of? A pet?" he raised a brow at me. I inwardly smirked.  
  
"You can say that. But no, she is a human child. She had nursed me to health whence I was seriously injured."  
  
"And you keep her around but you still speak ill of her race?" I smirked at his witty intellect.  
  
"Yes. She was the only human to have gained my respect."  
  
"And Kagome?"  
  
"She is… the second human to have gained my respect."  
  
"And what will it mean when a third human gains your respect?"  
  
"You already have." He smirked after registering what I had said. 'Consider it a compliment, young one. You have earned my respect.'  
  
"Sleep well, Sesshoumaru. And wake with strength anew." He said walking away, the smirk on his face never wavering.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." I called out to him, not even turning to look at him. He stopped and listened for my continuation. I look up at the tree and then to his back. "We leave at early morning. Do what you wish… if you believe that only you can protect her." I said knowing full well that he understood me.   
  
He said nothing for a while, mulling over what I had said. After that, he nodded and walked into the house. 'If you truly are what I think you are, you shall do what you think is best.' seeing the way she threw herself in front of me, trusting fully that he woul stop in the nick of time... it shows how much she trusted him with her life. And if he trully is worthy of her trust, then he is doubtlessly worthy of mine.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
c-dog: well, you'll meet him at the sequel.  
  
Kagome360: thank you so much!  
  
kitty132: thank you for supporting my ideas! that means a lot to me!  
  
Kai Angel of Death and Rebirth: mmmaybeeee... but you'll know in the sequel. coz there, i will zoom in on Hitomi and Kagome more than ever!  
  
luckyducky7too: you'll find out about naraku in the sequel!   
  
MoonlightPrincess: i hope the fight scene isn't too bad!  
  
Goddess of Tourniquet: lol! you found out already?! go you!  
  
Killiara: right about... NOW!  
  
flamin: thank you! i will!  
  
BloodlustSelene: thanks!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: lol! you'll see!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: well....YES!  
  
SR: thank you! that's so nice of you!  
  
Saria4: once again, arigatou!  
  
silence of deep snow: thanks! i hope you like this one too!  
  
queenanneus: thanks!   
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: lol! arigatou!  
  
The-piro-16: nope! no problem with ruffles! thanks!  
  
evilfire4321: there are only 4 chapters left, don't worry. and what's cuss?  
  
Amreld: WHAT?! NO SESSHY?! NOOOOOO!!!!! (STARTS TO CRY) NOOOOOOOOO! (stops crying) that is really mean! oh well, can't win 'em all!  
  
Michi-Chan6: arigatou! that's so nice of you!  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: lol! okay, okay, here's some more!  
  
I: hehe, since the latest chapter! lol!  
  
Nightfall2525: it will be!  
  
DemonWicca1: you'll find that out in the sequel!   
  
X-with stars:lol! yah! Sesshy's got it good!  
  
Rem9: lol! well, you really don't need a boyfriend to have a love life, take me for example: i have lots of suitors, no boyfriends, HAPPY! just stay happy with your life and with your friends. you'll survive. (quickly thinks) oh my gosh, did i just say that?! (blush!!!) 


	32. Sesshy in Sengoku

Chapter 32: Sess-kun in Sengoku  
  
Okay, so a reviewer told me that asking all of you to give me 900 reviews is bad, so I take it back. You people don't have to give me 900 reviews! All you need to do is to read the story: that's it. So go now and read!  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself where I was last night: on the couch. After a moment of letting my mind wake up, while just lying there and looking at nothing in particular, I finally sat up and stretched. Morning already…  
  
"Kagome, get up and eat your eggs and bacon before it gets cold." I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen. I groggily stood up and brushed my hair with my fingers. I think I left the brush in my room. Sess-kun must still be sleeping there. I don't want to disturb him. He's gonna have to go to school today since it's Monday. But I just hope that he'll feel less wretched about going home. Or maybe I can convince Mama to let him stay with us for at least until he's fully recovered. Emotionally, that is.  
  
I got to the dining table and sat next to Souta. He giggled and I looked at him. What's he laughing about now?  
  
"Kagome, you're so ugly!!!" Souta screamed and pointed at me while laughing! ARG! THE LITTLE BRAT!!! I went to the kitchen and took the frying pan, ignoring how my mother looked at me strangely. HE'S GONNA GET IT NOW! I got to the dining room and when he saw me, horror struck his face. He started to run but I quickly caught up with him. I pounced on him and said, "HA! I got you now!" he struggled and screamed for his Sessho-sama. 'Oh no you don't. Sess-kun's not gonna save you now!' I thought wickedly.   
  
-Sessho's pov-  
  
I stood at the door to the well and was startled to hear a loud 'KLANG!!!' echo from the miko's residence. Then I heard the child's voice, "OWWY!!!!" then the door clicked and opened to reveal Kagome with her backpack on one shoulder.  
  
"Ma, I'm going now! Bye, Grandpa!" she said smiling triumphantly. She was wearing once again her revealing kimono. She turned her head to look at me then smiled that godly smile of hers. "Let's go?" she said standing by my side. I looked at her and nodded. She led the way to the well house and opened the door. What or whom we saw there made Kagome gasp and made me smirk.  
  
"You took long enough." He said looking up at us. He was sitting on the rim of the well, arms folded in front of him. When I caught his eye he smirked up at me. 'I see you did as I suggested.'  
  
"S-Sess-kun?! What're you doing here? I thought you were still-"  
  
"Asleep? I woke up at 5. You were still in dream land at that time." Kagome blushed at my reincarnates haughty smile. Playful, isn't he? "So what are we waiting for?" he said.  
  
"We?" Kagome said looking bewildered. The haughty smile stayed only to answer her question. "B-but Sess-kun, you can't-"  
  
"Stop your blabbering already, woman, and let us go." I said walking to my reincarnate. Kagome stayed silent staring at both of us as if we had done a miracle. (She looks like this 0.0)  
  
My reincarnate and I looked at each other, it seems that we were both satisfied with the effect we had on her. We smirked at each other.  
  
-Inu's pov-  
  
I waited patiently for Kagome to appear from the well. The wench is late! She told me to give her three days, and this is the third day! Where is she already?! She had better be here in five seconds or-  
  
Suddenly the light shone from deep inside the well. 'SHE'S HERE!' joy washed over me. She's back! I quickly walked to the well, as her lovely scent could be smelled. She was here! But who came out there was…  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru?! What the hell?!" I exclaimed. What the f### was he doing there?! Where's my Kagome?! My hand automatically went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. If he hurt her he's gonna- wait…his hair… it's… shorter? He cut his hair? And his clothes… weird crap!  
  
He looked at me like always, without emotion but there was something different about him. Then a hand rested on the rim of the well, THAT hand, I have no doubt whom it's from. "Kagome!" I screamed. She was gonna get hurt if Sesshoumaru sees her!  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and took her hand. NO! HE'S GONNA HURT HER! "Let go of her, you b#$##rd!!!" I said. I just knew he was gonna hurt her! But to my surprise, he was helping her up?! What the F###?! When she got to stand on the grassy plain, she looked at him and smile. Then a flash of white came from within the well and landed right beside Kagome. And it was…  
  
My eyes widened to see…  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" I looked at Kagome's left, "And another Sesshoumaru?!" I rubbed my eyes to see if I was getting delusional. I looked again, wide eyed to see that I wasn't delusional!  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome exclaimed seeing me. I blinked and couldn't tear my eyes away from the two Sesshoumarus. One looked normal and the other was… absolutely different. When I saw Kagome, I found her in front of me.  
  
"Oy, wench…" I was just about to ask her why she had two Sesshoumarus with her. But she screamed, "SIT!" 'thud!' I retaliated and stood angrily and glared at her. "Whadya do that for, wench?!"   
  
"Sit!" 'Thud!' "Stop calling me that!" I looked again at the two Sesshoumaru's one of them, the shorthaired one looked pretty annoyed for some reason. The normal looking Sesshoumaru stepped to the weird looking Sesshoumaru and whispered something in his ear. I had to strain my doggy dog-ears to hear them.   
  
"That is my half-brother, the hanyou." I fumed! I stood up again and pointed my finger at the normal looking Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Oy, don't think I didn't here ya way over there!"   
  
"So…" the weird looking Sesshoumaru walked to me and circled me slowly. I felt uncomfortable under his criticizing gaze. "YOU are Inu-yasha… Kagome's protector…"   
  
"Yah, and what of it? Who are you anyway? You look like the b#$##rd over there but you have short hair and you wear weird Sh##!!" I said looking as if he didn't unnerve me. Which was the total opposite. This weirdo is… well, he's just weird!  
  
"Ah, Inu-yasha, let me explain." Kagome said. But suddenly, Sango, Miroku and the little brat came walking from the trees.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. Shippou, as always, launched himself to her screaming her name as if she took forever to come! Jeez! It was only three days! 'It was three long, empty, sleepless days….' Miroku, the pervert, smiled his innocent smile and said, "Welcome back, Kagome-sama." But then they stopped when they saw the two Sesshoumarus.   
  
'Feh! That's just like what I did before them!' but back to the matter at hand, "Oy, Kagome…" I called out to her. And to my shock she was standing right next to the weird Sesshoumaru. But I decided to let that slip. She looked at me with those beautiful, innocent blue-gray eyes and said, "Hm?"  
  
"You got a lota explainin' to do…" she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head nervously.   
  
"Oh, uh… ehehehehe… can we go to Kaede's first?"  
  
We walked to Kaede's house in silence… except for Shippou's annoying lame jokes and stories.   
  
"And then the egg said to the carrot…" okay, that's just about enough! Without warning, I punched the top of the noisy brat's head. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" I screamed. He made a look as if he was squashed which brought me happiness. Kagome gasped and held Shippou close to her. "Inu-yasha, sit!" 'Thud!' stupid wench!   
  
"Is he always this violent?" I heard the weird Sesshoumaru say. I stood angrily and said, "Hey, I heard that!"  
  
"My, it seems that you can hear everything, can't you." The weird Sesshoumaru was mocking me? Okay, the gloves are commin' off!  
  
"Hey, you wanna fight me?! Huh?!" I said liftin' my chin to show him I'm no push over!  
  
"Inu-yasha, stop it!" I heard Kagome shout from behind me.  
  
"I shall not fight you. You're not worth it." He said looking me over, mocking me as if I'm some weakling.  
  
"Why you!" anger rose in me! That-  
  
"Sit!" 'thud!' f###in' wench! Always gets in the way!  
  
"Inu-yasha, stop picking fights with Sess-kun!" oh, now he has a nickname?! I mumbled some curses while still in the ground. Stupid wench.  
  
"It seems that my reincarnation has more self control than you, little brother." The normal Sesshoumaru said with venom dripping from the 'little' to the 'brother'. Wait, did he just say?  
  
"You're reincarnation?" I said standing up.  
  
"That's who Sess-kun is, Inu-yasha. My human reincarnation." Sesshoumaru said. What? Then if he has a reincarnation… then… a smirk played on my lips…  
  
"So, that means you're gonna die!"   
  
"Inu-yasha…" Kagome said sounding a little exasperated.  
  
"Maybe, you'll be dying by my hands!" wow, what a day! I really hope that happens! Just imagine: the great Taiyoukai of the West, dying by the HANYOU's hands! How wonderful that would be! No one's gonna think of me as a weakling ever again. A huge grin played on my face as I imagined how I would do just that.  
  
"Keep dreaming, hanyou." His voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked up to see that both Sesshoumarus were glaring daggers at me. I guess I can't fight both of them now. And I guess Kagome would sit me again and again… rather not go through that again…  
  
"Keh!" I said folding my hands in front of me and pouting. It's kind of a defensive mechanism for me to just be rude rather than embarrassed. That's mostly what happens with Kagome and me. I've always wanted to say sorry right after I said it but… I just couldn't admit that I was wrong. It was too hard for me. I had too much pride. I just couldn't…  
  
"Come on, let's keep movin'! You're all slower than a turtle!" I said turning and walking ahead in a puff. Soon enough, everyone else followed. Shippou finally shot up and Sango and Kagome were just talking. From time to time I'd look back to Kagome or listen to her talking to Sango. It's so nice to have her back. I just hope… she'll welcome HER…   
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
We were finally at Kaede-san's hut. Sango was telling me all about how Miroku always tried to grope her and asked all the women they pass by to bear his child. And also… what happened after that. Mostly, it involved an 'ouch', a 'hurt' and lots and lots of pain. I can only imagine how poor Miroku can survive all of that beating and still have energy to be the pervert that he is. When we were finally at the steps of the shrine, my eyes widened…  
  
'What is she doing here? Did she hurt Kaede-san? Is she going to try to kill me again?' I was stopped on my track, dumbfounded and just plain shocked.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I see that you have returned with my reincarnation." She said in her cold voice. But to my surprise, Inu-yasha just grinned and walked up to her. "Yah, I did." He said. Then he turned to me and… something in his eyes showed… something like an apology? Was it pity? Was he in pain? I can't understand the emotion his glance at me showed.  
  
"Kagome… Kikyou wants to join us in our fight with Naraku." A sad smile went on his lips. Betrayal… hurt… that's what I felt. 'Inu-yasha, you know that I don't like her! You know that I don't feel right with her! How could you?!' all these and more thoughts wanted to burst out of my mouth. Anger boiled inside me but I wanted to give her a chance. At least… a part of me did… but another part of me didn't.  
  
She walked towards me, gliding down the stairs and onto the ground. I stood my ground, frozen but trembling. What was she gonna do? I looked at her warily. But then she bowed at me. I was caught of guard at this. "Eh?" I couldn't help but say. She straitened her figure and… SMILED?  
  
"Kagome, long have I waited for this chance to apologize to you for all the wrong I have done you." What? Apologize? To me? "My mind was clouded with anger, confusion and despair… so I was all but welcoming the fact that Inu-yasha was with you, my reincarnation…" Kikyou… is apologizing to me? This is so strange.  
  
"But if only you would forgive me, I would like it very much if we were to become comrades in this fight with Naraku." She wants to be my friend? I looked at Inu-yasha… he was looking as if he had seen heaven and that heaven was in front of me. Smiling at me… asking for my forgiveness. 'Everyone needs a second chance…' I thought to myself. I hated her… I don't trust her… but… I looked at Inu-yasha's face. He seems so happy to see her. I inwardly sighed. As long as Inu-yasha's happy…  
  
I smiled and relaxed. "I'd love to be friends, Kikyou…" I wanted to cry at that moment. I cry when Anger boils inside me and I know I can never do anything about it. I feel so… voiceless… so powerless to protest. Kikyou smiled serenely and I couldn't blame Inu-yasha for falling in love with her. With only a smile, she looked so much like a goddess. A goddess I could never be…  
  
I'm not giving up on you Inu-yasha… she might be up to something. She'll just break his heart again! But… I wanted to cry right then and there but I know that it'll only serve me embarrassment. So I became strong and held back my tears.  
  
"Come, let us all get inside and talk…" Kaede said from inside the house. Kikyou looked at her sister and walked inside the house, followed by Inu-yasha. I stayed standing still for a while, looking at the ground and thinking what just happened. Then I felt a hand on both my shoulders. I looked to the bearer and found Sango by my side, looking worried.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry but we just couldn't stop Inu-yasha from shoving her into the group. We tried to knock some sense into him, but-"  
  
"Iie…" I whispered, shaking my head no and smiling as best as I could. I closed my eyes to banish the tears daring to fall. Then I opened them once again and looked at Sango with my best smile. "It's better this way! I have a new friend and I'm sure that now that we have Kikyou, we're an even stronger force than before! Naraku's sure to be beaten!" I said cheerfully. I didn't want Sango to worry. I didn't want anyone to worry. Not about me that is.   
  
"Kagome…" Shippou's worried voice rang in my head. Soon enough I realized that I was staring in oblivion and that everyone was staring at me. I smiled brightly and waved my hands and said, "Oh, don't worry about me, guys! I'm fine! Let's go in, shall we?" I said walking in, cheerfully. I looked back only to see the two Sesshoumarus still staring at me. Great! Now BOTH of them know that I'm a reincarnated too. Dang it!  
  
After explaining what happened with Kikyou and the group, I explained about the two Sesshoumarus. It was kinda tiring to explain over and over again, but I had no choice. Keeping a secret is easy but when that secret is not a secret anymore, it's hard to explain to people. I should never have kept a secret from anyone, especially since they're all involved with this. After that, we realized that it was already twilight and we decided to stay in for the night.  
  
I felt tired so I sat near the pot in the middle of Kaede-san's hut and leaned my back on the wooden wall behind me. I brought a sky-blue blanket with me in times of cold, so I put the blanket on my lap. Shippou was with Miroku and Inu-yasha; they were hunting for some youkai food. Sess-kun was with Sango; they're getting a sword forged for Sess-kun. And Sesshoumaru… was somewhere. I don't know where exactly. He just went off like that. I sighed. How warm and relaxing it is here near the fire.  
  
I closed my eyes. But I soon opened them when I smelled food up my nose. I opened my eyes and found a cup of soup in front of me. Two dainty hands held it and the owner of the hands was none other than Kikyou. 'Oh no, did she put poison in this or something?' I thought, looking warily at her.  
  
"Go on, eat it. Keade-chan cooked it earlier and much was left." She said. It was kinda awkward to hear nice words of peace and offering from Kikyou, but I took it anyway. Kaede won't poison me. I smelled it first then started sipping some. Kikyou sat beside me, leaning her back on the wall. She looked serenely at the fire as if mesmerized by it. Suddenly she started to speak.  
  
"When I was at Naraku's castle," my attention snapped to her. "I found out that Inu-yasha was telling the truth. That Inu-yasha and I truly WERE set up. But I was still so confused. And angry…" she spoke those words in shame. She looked down looking as if disgusted with herself. "You don't know how hard it was to accept the fact that I weas taken from my peace only to live again and see my only love be with someone else." She looked as if in the brink of tears. But then she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and seemed to calm. I was in awe. How could I have been so insensitive?! It should really hurt to be taken from heaven and then live only to be hurt. I am so selfish…  
  
She opened her eyes again and smiled up at me. "Then I ran away, I isolated myself from the world so that I could finally get the chance to think clearly. And when I was finished with that, I had realized that I should be fighting beside you. That Naraku was the enemy and you are the comrades." She really wet through a lot… "So…" she reached deep inside her yukata and pulled out…   
  
"Fragments of the shikon no tama!" I gasped. She seemed to be amused by my outburst.   
  
"Yes… I'm giving this to you. I purified it already and I want it to be in the right hands." She put it in my hands.  
  
"But Kikyou, YOU'RE the rightful owner of it." I said.  
  
"No, Kagome… now, YOU are." I doubted. I'm not as good as Kikyou. How can I possibly protect it? But then she took my hands into hers: a comforting smile on her face and a soft emotion in her eyes. "Kagome, I trust you. 'twas my honor to hold the shikon and now 'tis yours. I only wish to be with Inu-yasha…" She said it like she was giving me a hand-me-down cellphone or something! As if she was… my sister. But she was Inu-yasha's first love… only love… I wanted to cry again. She was being so nice and I want so much to like her. And I can see that she's trying her best to be a friend to me but I just can't possibly like her because Inu-yasha loves her and…  
  
"Kikyou, would you excuse me? I'll just go get some more fire wood." I said smiling and walking out of the hut. I walked away… walk… walk… I could feel the tears daring to fall again. Walk faster! Walk faster! When I was sure that I was away from any one's sight, I ran. Ran as if my whole life depended on it. I scrunched up my eyes. 'NO! I WILL NOT CRY!' but to no avail… I still felt the tears about to shed. But then, I hit something hard! I looked up and found…  
  
"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Sesshoumaru asked in his emotionless voice. I could feel the tears about to fall so I closed my eyes and looked away. I didn't want him to see my weakness. I didn't want him to ridicule me being human anymore: at least not now.   
  
"Your tears will not be spoken of." My eyes snapped open and widened. Was he telling me that it was okay for me to cry in front of him? That he won't tell anyone of it? That he won't say anything about me being stupid? I looked him in the eyes to see if he's sincere. Yes, he was. Suddenly a single tear rolled down my face and I just couldn't help but burst into tears. I held onto him like a lifeline and cried. Cried my heart out!   
  
"I just," I took in a breath "I just want him to be happy!" I cried some more. "He's so happy with her… and I just-" I whimpered. "I just want him to be happy…" I couldn't speak right so I had only whispered it. And there with Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the west, I poured my heart out. All the hatred and sorrow that I feel inside and kept in, I said all of it in those few words. "I'm giving up on Inu-yasha. Kikyou loves him so much and vise versa. They love each other, and I know that it's hopeless for me!" I said angrily and sadly. But then he took my chin in his hand to look at him. He was so beautiful. And what shone in his eyes made me wonder how emotionless he really was. There was understanding in his eyes.  
  
He brushed away a tear with his thumb and looked me in the eyes. His beautiful eyes of gold…  
  
"One day you will find a man that is truly worth your tears. And when you find him, he will never make you cry." He said…I looked deeply in his eyes and my eyes widened in realization. He was in love with me! Sesshoumaru was actually and truthfully in love with me! Slowly he started to lean down on me and I could practically feel his breath in my lips. I wanted him to kiss me but at the same time didn't. It was too fast! But… he was just so… mesmerizing…  
  
"Sesshoumaru…" I couldn't help but whisper as I closed my eyes awaiting his lips on mine. But then,   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" I heard a voice from behind him and I opened my eyes to look. He immediately let go of me and turned to see…  
  
"Rin." He said sternly. The girl suddenly jumped out of the bushes and ran to hug his leg. He didn't seem to mind at all!  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Forgive this loyal servant of yours for not being able to keep her in one place!" Jaken said scurrying out of the bushes and towards Sesshoumaru. But out of the blue, when Jaken was near enough, Sesshoumaru kicked the little toady thing away to fly high. Whoa… what a crazy day…  
  
The little girl looked up at me and smiled her toothy grin then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, is she the miku person that Sesshoumaru-sama loves?" I blushed. He told that to her?  
  
"Rin, I repeat: This Sesshoumaru does not… feel that emotion." That disappointed me. He's in the denial stage? Figures. Prideful men always are. "But yes, she IS the MIKO." The little girl looked up at me and smiled again.   
  
"Kobanwa! Rin's name is Rin!" she said in the cutest way. I stooped down to her level and looked at her dirty but nonetheless pretty face.   
  
"Kobanwa! I'm Kagome, nice to meet you!" I said smiling at the child and shaking her little hand. She just smiled that toothy grin of hers. She's so cute!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: don't stare too close to the screen! lol!  
  
kilala: oh please don't cry! if it makes you feel any better, i have a sequel!  
  
Julie: nope! still need 100 more! but i don't want it anymore anyway!  
  
sesslover: well... i'm not gonna tell! it's a secret! lol!  
  
Katrina14love: cool! that's so cool!   
  
silence of deep snow: yup, i think it does.  
  
Shinna: really? you think so? coz i think i didn't do so good in the fight scene!  
  
luv.lifts.us.up: well wonder no more! (smiles)  
  
MoonlightPrincess: yes, they did!  
  
c-dog: i'm so glad!  
  
BloodlustSelene: arigatou!  
  
Divine Phoenixx: yah, i can see that! lol!  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: lol! yeah! die inu!  
  
SuzumiTenshi: i'll try my best! thanks!  
  
syrinxsong: i'm guessing he doesn't like inu that much  
  
Nairim: lol! you really think so? oh and, don't worry about the religious thing. (thinks) although i AM religious very much and that kinda sounded like an insult to my beloved God) but it's okay coz i know it was just a joke! lol!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: i agree 100%!  
  
Fan of Yours: lol! thanks! how do you stalk fics exactly?  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004: no you're not stupid. you're just...IMAGINATIVE! lol! joke! but anyway, i read some of your fics. they're really nice!  
  
evilfire4321: oh i see. well, that's not much of a threat, i admit. but i'll update anyway!  
  
chickuninabiskut: cool! good luck!  
  
Stacerue: arigatou!  
  
DemonWicca1: what secret message?  
  
The-piro-16: oh, sorry.  
  
Allore NightShadow: yah, i read laying amongst dokatsu too! that writer is so great! and thanks again. i didn't even find it hurtful because of the compliments you keep giving me. i don't think i really deserve it though. and you actualy help me remember that it's not about reviews. it's about the story! thanks again!  
  
flamin: thanks!  
  
Rem9: (blush) no i am not! well... slight. but that's beside the point! anyway about what you did to your last suitor, go you! i say you did a great job! pervs should be punished! they are so gross!  
  
Kagome-Ann-Saturn: lol! sorry bout that!  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: lol! arigatou!  
  
I: yup! thanks!  
  
Michi-Chan6: lol! don't worry, there'll be a sequel soon to be posted!  
  
X-with stars: um... (blush) my innocent ears/mind is shattered... yeah, it'll be great to watch her cope with all of it! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	33. Brothers

Chapter 33: Brothers  
  
wow, I didn't expect so much people to understand! I actually thought you were all gonna hate me! thanks so much!  
  
-Kag's pov-  
  
I looked at Rin who now cowered behind me for fear of Kouga. He had come while Rin and I were playing dress-up with an irate Jaken. Sesshoumaru didn't welcome him at first but I took care of that with a 'down' and a 'wham!' that followed. When Rin saw Kouga, she instantly fell silent and ran behind me. And right now, she's clutching my shirt because I was sitting.   
  
I heard Sesshoumaru growl and I looked at him. "Wolf, what have you done to her?!" he demanded. Kouga looked helplessly and said, "I didn't do anything!" after a while of glaring, Sesshoumaru came to us and knelt. "Rin." He said. It was still his monotone voice but somehow I sensed gentleness rolling from those lips of him.  
  
I turned and scooped Rin up in my arms and comfortingly said, "Rin, what's the problem?" Rin, instead of answering to me looked at Sesshoumaru and held her chubby little hands out towards him. "Sesshoumaru-sama…" she whined. And to my surprise, Sesshoumaru took her gently from my arms and put her in his. I leaned closer and whispered soothing words to the trembling child.  
  
She clutched onto Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing and buried her face in it. "Rin, tell me." He demanded in a gentle tone. I looked up at him, his concerned eyes told me all I had to know; Sesshoumaru really cared for Rin. Rin looked up to him and said, "Wolves Kill Rin." Instantly, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red and he glared menacingly at Kouga.  
  
Kouga backed away from the intensity of the glare and said, "Who knows? It must have happened before I knew Kagome!" he defended. "What do I have to do with it?" I asked. "After I met you, I…" he hesitated and 'BLUSHED?' I thought surprised. "I saw how compassionate you were to your fellow humans and I made my pack swear never to eat another human." I blushed at Kouga's words. 'He did that for ME?'  
  
Silence ruled us for a long while as I couldn't help but be incredulous about Kouga actually BLUSHING! I never thought I'd see the day! Kouga then shook his head and said, "Un! Well if my pack did anything to you… then I apologize…" he said with pure sincerity in his tone. I looked at Rin and found her looking half scared and half curiously at the youkai prince.  
  
She then looked up at Sesshoumaru and then back to Kouga. She ran out of Sesshoumaru's arms and hugged Kouga's sitting form. Kouga almost fell down but steadied himself. He looked down with wide eyes at the girl but them softened and he smiled. Rin smiled a toothy grin at him and I could just think how cute the moment was.  
  
"Why are you here, anyway?" Jaken asked as he jumped unto Ah Un's back. Kouga switched his attention to the toad and then grinned widely. "Heh! I was going to propose to join Kagome's little group to kill the B#$##D who committed genocide upon my clan." He said looking at me as if he was talking to me instead of Jaken.   
  
"Do you not think you are putting the rest of the Northern lands in grave danger if you come?" Sesshoumaru said looking calm and settling to an Indian seat beside me. I raised a brow at him. "What does the northern lands have to do with him?" I asked curiously. I was bonked from behind with a two-headed staff and squawked at by Jaken, "Baka ningen! Don't you know about the connection youkai?!" before I could respond with a violent action, Sesshoumaru beat me to the punch… literally.   
  
He punched Jaken upwards and sent him flying away once again into space. I smirked at the sound of the screaming Jaken. Then I turned my attention to the two Lords, "What's a connection youkai?" I asked. "An eternal youkai who blesses every lord connection to every youkai in his lands. Meaning, if they see an intruder in the lands, the lord would know about it. The down part, when the lord dies, so do the youkais in his lands." Kouga said as he pulled Rin into his lap comfortably.   
  
I gasped. That's terrible! "Then you two shouldn't be fighting at all! You'll endanger yours and everyone else's lives!" I said with worry pretty much etched in my face. "What you do not realize is that almost all of the youkai lords are already with you." Sesshoumaru said looking down upon me. 'Hmph! Acts all high and mighty but in truth; he's really just in love with me!' I thought victoriously. "Wait- who else is with us?"   
  
It couldn't be Inu-yasha coz he's from the west originally. So who? "KAGOME!!!!" Suddenly, I turned to see the whole group fly into the clearing. Inu-yasha was panting like crazy; Sango, Sess-kun and Miroku were riding on the large Kirara with Shippou hanging on her head. Shippou jumped down and ran to hug me. I hugged him back and then turned when Sesshoumaru suddenly said, "The lord of the Eastern Lands… him." He looked down on Shippou. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. "MY SHIPPOU?!" I said in shock.  
  
Shippou suddenly hopped out of my arms and then to Rin and Kouga. "You're Rin, right?" he asked. Rin smiled toothily and soon they indulged in a conversation. "When his father died, he took the title." Sesshoumaru declared. I didn't notice Inu-yasha walked up beside me until I heard his voice, "Where have you been, wench! You shouldn't run off like that!" I glared at him and sat him.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Kagome." Sess-kun said walking towards us. "What?! You're siding with him?" I asked incredulously. "I meant about lying about your whereabouts and walking off in the darkness of the forest." He corrected. "He has a point, Kagome-sama." Miroku added.  
  
Geese, they get so worried all the time! Especially Sess-kun. 'But he hates so much to admit it.' I thought begrudgingly. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." I said looking like a kid being reprimanded by her father.  
  
Inu-yasha got off the ground and glared at me, "You should be! Because of you, Kikyou's starting to think she did something wrong!" Inu-yasha declared. I fumed! Not only was he not worried about me but he was too worried about HER?! ARRRRGGGGHHH!!!! "SIT!" "THUMP!"   
  
"Two favors, please?" I heard from Kouga. We all looked at him and found him smiling as the kids hung at each of his lean arms. "One, explain to me why I see two Sesshoumaru. Two… get these kids off me! They're tickling me!" he said chuckling all the while! I smiled. Kouga can get along so well with children. "Rin, come." Sesshoumaru said. Immediately, Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and he picked her up. "Shippou, come on!" I beckoned sweetly. He sprang up to me and giggled. "I'll explain to you about Sess-kun later, Kouga-kun." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey Sess-kun, I thought you were going to a blacksmith to get a sword." I asked looking at him as I cradled Shippou. "I have." He unsheathed his sword, which I didn't notice, and showed me the sparkling clear blade. "Wow, it's beautiful!" I said in awe. I saw him smirk at this and I blushed. "Keh! Who cares about a stupid sword anyway? I don't think he even KNOWS how to use one." Inu-yasha said, crossing his arms like always.  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash came to Inu-yasha's front and I stiffened as I saw blood. Red blood dripped from a cut on his cheek. The blood crawled to the cause of the cut and there I found Sess-kun's new sword. Sess-kun glared at Inu-yasha as the hanyou stiffened. "I suggest you not jump into conclusions about this Sesshoumaru or else…" he said in a threateningly calm way as he withdrew his sword from Inu-yasha's face.  
  
Inu-yasha touched his bleeding cut with a clawed hand and looked at the blood. I watched as the cut quickly healed and Inu-yasha glared menacingly at Sess-kun. "Koro…" he muttered as his hand fisted in front of him. Sess-kun kept his face blank and then looked at me, "Lets get back to the hut." He said and walking away. "B#$##d" Inu-yasha muttered. "Don't call him that!" I suddenly exploded. As soon as I realized I had said it, I quickly covered my mouth. Everyone was staring at me and I could see Sess-kun's eyes boring into my very soul with wonder.  
  
Out of nowhere, an ear-piercing scream could be heard and Inu-yasha looked back towards the village. "KIKYOU!" we all ran to the village and when we got to Kaede-san's hut…the whole hut was messed up and Kaede was on the floor, looking hurt and clutching her heart. I ran to her and asked of her health. "Kaede-san, are you alright? Where's Kikyou?" I asked. Inu-yasha sniffed the air and his eyes turned blood red. "NARAKU!!!" he turned to run to the forest to search for Naraku but Miroku grabbed him quickly by the arms.   
  
"Help!" Miroku pleaded and soon, Kouga held Inu-yasha down onto the ground. Inu-yasha struggled, "Let go of me! Let go of me, da## it! I said let go!" with one forceful push, Kouga toppled over. Inu-yasha stood and in front of him was Sesshoumaru, glaring emotionlessly at his half-brother. I could only watch as Sesshoumaru put his hand on Inu-yasha's head and…  
  
"THUMP!" he pushed Inu-yasha's head down to the ground. Inu-yasha struggled again but Sesshoumaru kept his head beneath dirt. "What do you think will happen when you simply charge to the enemy's trap? You will only succeed in bringing your woman and yourself in danger." He said wisely. Inu-yasha stopped and surprisingly became silent. Sesshoumaru stayed like that for a while to make sure he won't try anything and then let Inu-yasha go.  
  
Something ached inside of me, seeing Inu-yasha so angry when he found out he lost Kikyou. Surely, he wouldn't be as angry as he is now if I was the one who's kidnapped. Inu-yasha was about to stand when he saw Sesshoumaru's offered hand in front of him. Reluctantly, he took it and stood. "What do you suggest?" at that moment, I realized the sun had risen and also… the brothers finally understood each other!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Why?What?Shutup: Thank you so much for understanding!  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004: lol! arigatou!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: wow, tht's so nice of you! thanks!  
  
DemonWicca1: thank you so much!  
  
Icy Fae Tears: lol! yah, i think so too!  
  
Tsuki Yume: i didn't before but now i do since lots of my reviewers said i was wrong. yes, it is a triangle and don't worry, none taken!  
  
xxDeathless Angelxx: HI JEANE!!!  
  
hey: i'm really sorry okay? please don't hate me!  
  
FelineFighter: lol! i will!  
  
Silver Mystic: (blush) t-thanks!  
  
ME!: okay, thanks!  
  
kaggierain: lol! maybe!  
  
mfyc: i'll try my best to. thanks!  
  
moonpriestess5986: arigatou!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: yeah! next chapter, you'll find out why.  
  
Divine Phoenixx: thanks! yeah, me too!   
  
Sliver-Blue-eyes: and yet so far? lol!  
  
flamin: arigatou!  
  
darkened skyes: lol! okay, thanks!  
  
Fan of Yours: lol! thanks! lol!  
  
Katsume18: don't worry, a sequel will come!  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: yeah, me too!  
  
MoonlightPrincess: what? what were you gonna say?  
  
DemonWicca1: don't worry, two more chapters to go.  
  
luckyducky7too: (blush) haha, arigatou!  
  
I: lol! yeah me too!  
  
Rem9: (blush) ehehehe...   
  
chikuninabiskut: it's all Rin's fault!  
  
X-with stars: lol! thank you!  
  
Amber eyed inu: arigatou!  
  
Mistress Sakura: thanks so much!  
  
Kagomemustdie: oh okay, i understand!  
  
evilfire4321: aw, how can i resist such a sweet face?!  
  
BloodlustSelene: lol! thanks!  
  
cherry blosomz: haha! yes, i find torturing Kikyou is a bit insensitive!  
  
Allore NightShadow: lol! don't worry, you're secret's with me! hahahahahahaahahahahha!!!!! Sess: what are you laughing about? me: eh? nothing! sess: have you seen my pants? me: HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Ookami Kanshisha: lol! thanks for inspiring me about Kouga-kun!   
  
Chuujitsu: are you feeling any better?  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: lol! i agree!  
  
Ebony Glare: lol! yes, they will both love her. thanks!  
  
Amreld: phew! that's good!thanks for the song! i think it's cool. but sadly, i didn't get any song in my e-mail.  
  
c-dog: hahaha!!! very true!  
  
Michi-Chan6: lol! alright thanks! 


	34. The Day Before the End

Thanks so much for waiting people and bearing with me! I lost my internet but now I have it back! Yeheay! Anyway, I hope this chapter is liked!

Chapter 34:

Kouga looked at the fire as it danced; crackling and burning brightly in the night. Everyone else was gone after their planning earlier. The great Lords- including the Lord of the East- Inu-yasha, Miroku and he had held a meeting to assess what they were going to do. Earlier they had found out where Kikyou and Naraku stayed thanks to the brilliance of Myoga! That old flee bag is of some use after all!

He couldn't explain what he felt. His stomach churned. He was scared, at the same time anticipating the attack. Goosebumps could be seen on his arms and he could think of nothing else but the plan.

"Oy, wolf boy!" Inu-yasha came into the clearing.

"What do you want Inu-yasha. I already promised my woman I won't start fights with you."

"She's not your woman!"

To his total and utter surprise, Inu-yasha walked to him and sat beside him with nothing but a grunt. "I got something I gotta ask."

"About what? You're name, maybe?"

"Why YOU!!!"

"A-A-AH! No fighting, remember?"

Inu-yasha calmed himself and glared at him. Kouga merely smirked. "NEVERMIND!" Inu shouted, crossing his arms in front of him and pouting like a child. Kouga's smile faded slowly, the curiosity was killing him.

Silence prevailed…silence….silence…silence…..silence….

"Oh, come on, tell me!"

"No! You'll just think I'm---"

"You're what?"

"Betsuni!"

"No! I want to know!"

Inu-yasha's eyes told of reconsideration and he looked at Kouga seriously this time. So seriously that Kouga was taken aback, never had he seen Inu-yasha look this sincere.

"It's… It's Kagome…"

"What about my woman?"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!" he punched him upside the head. He made swirly eyes and said, "ehhhh…"

"Anyway, it's about Kagome and my brother."

"Half-brother." He noticed now that Inu-yasha wasn't the one correcting him. He was the one being corrected this time! Could it be that Inu-yasha has finally considered Sesshoumaru as…?

"Whatever! Would you stop interrupting me?!"

"Alright, alright, no need to shout."

"Anyway, as I was saying, when you got to them, what were they doing? I mean I'm not prying or anything but—"

"She was playing with the Rin girl. He was watching. The toad was squawking like there was no tomorrow. That's it."

"Oh…" He seemed to relax since he eased his tense shoulders.

"But when I got there…"

Inu-yasha gazed at him then, looking dazed at the fire as if remembering the saddest memory in his life. A frown marred his face, this wasn't a pleasant sign.

"He stood in front of her as if he was her only defense. As if his eyes blazed with the words 'If you even dare to look at her, This Sesshoumaru shall slice you into nothingness with my own paws'! He was very protective of the two humans. And the moment Rin started crying,"

The memory of the three of them, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin, comforting each other, being that close to each other and simply caring for each other. It made him glare with anger at the innocent fire. "They looked like a real family. The family anyone would want to have." He laughed bitterly. "I know it's pretty stupid when you think about it: all this time you and I had been battling it out for her and Sesshoumaru would be the one Kagome picks. And what did he do for her? Oh yeah, he strived hard to kill the human race."

Inu-yasha gave a bitter laugh at that. "Yeah, that's actually true." They both shook their heads. "Hey, you know what I don't get?" Kouga started.

"What?"

"Why do you keep making Kagome think you like her when all this time you worshipped and loved Kikyou? Did you actually think you'll get away with it? Hurting Kagome's feelings and running away with Kikyou just like that?" Kouga's fists turned white knuckled and he had the urge to punch the buffoon right then and there. If it wasn't for that promise to Kagome---

"…I—I don't…"

"What Kind of a man are you?! Do you know what we call men like you? Cowards! Insensitive, uncaring, heartless cowards!"

"Hey—"

"I know you're smarter than this dog face so why are you doing this? What? Is it fun to play with people's hearts? Is it alright to just keep a spare person around for if ever Kikyou breaks your heart, you always have Kagome to come to? Are you really that shallow?!"

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND!!!"

"….."

"I love and have always loved Kikyou. I swore to love no one else but her! But when I was freed, and she died, and I met Kagome… I opened up my heart again. I felt something near to love with Kagome… but… I loved Kikyou first."

"…."

"Now, do you understand?"

"…."

"Kouga!"

"Coward." Then he walked away, leaving Inu-yasha alone. Inu-yasha took up Kouga's pose earlier and watched the fire dance. "I knew you wouldn't understand. No one does…"

Meanwhile…

Sessho, Sesshy and Kagome sat on the grassy plain, watching the stars glimmer in total silence. "I hope we can pull it off…" Kagome said. She lied on the grass with her hands crossed under her head. "Sessh-kun, I didn't know you knew how to shoot a gun."

"I was taught how to shoot a gun when I was 11. My… father… taught me."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's alright."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm very proud of you, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her.

"You've settled your differences with Inu-yasha and made peace with him. That takes a heck of a lot of courage." He nodded his acknowledgement so as to not be rude.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kouga had been walking when he noticed two white entities at the plain and a dark one in between them. He went closer and found that those entities where the hairs of Kagome and the two Sesshoumaru's. He watched with baited breathe, wanting one of them to speak. But no one spoke. It was as if they were comfortable with the silence. As if they were comfortable simply being in each other's company.

His eyes saddened. So, it was true. What he had thought was true; they do love each other. It was a heartbreak he would never be able to forget. In his life he had given up so many things for the sake of his people, but giving up Kagome for the sake of Kagome was probably the hardest thing he could ever do. But he had to do it. He wanted Kagome to be happy. And the only way to do that was to let her go.

He laughed bitterly in his mind, it was funny though. He never had her and yet it was so hard to let her go. But looking at them right then and there, he knew. No one would ever be able to be as comfortable as she was with the Sesshoumarus. And no one would ever be comfortable just sitting there and not talking when he has a beautiful goddess of power beside him.

It was then that Kagome stood, and so did the two Sesshoumarus. Kagome dusted her skirt off of grass and the Sesshoumaru flipped his long white hair while the human Sesshoumaru straightened his stance. She smiled to them both and they nodded, starting their walk back to the village. How Kouga wanted that kind of connection with her, she would never know. 'And I plan to keep it that way…' he thought sadly, looking away and simple walking… walking away from his love…walking away from the reason of his dreams…walking away from Kagome…

Back in Kaede's hut…

Kaede looked at Kagome and ignored the aching pain on her arm which was in a sling around her neck. She could still remember how awful it was. Naraku came sweeping in, tearing almost the whole hut apart with Kagura's wind. His tentacles hit anything and everything, including Kaede but she had shielded with her arm, rendering it broken and useless since she cannot fire an arrow with only one arm.

Then Kagura went down to the ground and hit Kikyou down. Kikyou fell but quickly grabbed her bow and an arrow and turned to lie on her back, firing an arrow at Kagura. It hit the wind witch at the shoulder blades and she gave a pained yelp. Kikyou fired another arrow with a blessing this time, but Kagura quickly evaded it. Kagura made to hit Kikyou with her fan, making wind. But Naraku quickly intervened. He landed softly to the ground and smirked at Kikyou.

Horror could be seen in Kikyou's face and she tried to shoot at him. But it was feeble since Kanna suddenly came with her mirror and reflected the arrows. Naraku laughed and started advancing towards her. Kaede went to defend her sister but Kagura shoved her out of the way. "Kaede!" Kikyou called with worry. Kikyou tried to get away but Kanna once again used her mirror to suck the spirits from Kikyou's mud body. Kikyou screamed in pain as Kagura took the arrow from her shoulder and threw it into Kikyou's leg so she couldn't run away.

Naraku came looming over her and a devil's smile could be seen across his face. "Did you really think you could escape me, Kikyou?" then he took her in his arms gently, only Kagome's soul remained in her and she was nothing but an emotionless mud doll again. Before Kikyou was taken away, Kaede could see that Kikyou had shed a single tear. It was then that she realized, when Kikyou returned… she had become human. No longer was she the hollow clay that tried to kill Inu-yasha. She became human upon the realization of the truth. She gained her humanity in heart and body but not the soul.

"Are ye ready for this, child?" Kaede asked as Kagome sat in front of her with the two Sesshoumarus staying guard outside. "Yes, Kaede-san." Kagome nodded with a look of determination. "Good." Kagome closed her eyes and Kaede started sprinkling some dust on her, rattling a jar above her head and muttering an incantation.

"Repeat after me, child. Ang kalulhwa ko ay ang daan…"

"Ang kalulhwa ko ay ang daan…"

"Para sa simula ng pakikipaglaban…"

"Para sa simula ng pakikipaglaban…"

"Hayaan na makausap nito…"

"Hayaan na makausap nito…"

"And kalulhwa ni Kikyou…"

"And kalulhwa ni Kikyou…"

Suddenly, bright blue holy light started to emerge from the floors and Kagome's hair flew with the force. Kagome leaned her head back as she felt her soul flying out of her. And as the lights dimmed until gone, she fell limp unto the floor; soulless. "Kagome!" the human Sesshoumaru came into the room and picked up Kagome's head to lay it on his lap. "What happened?!" he demanded.

"I sent her soul to give Kikyou's remaining soul the message of the plan. Kikyou will know without Naraku knowing as well. Our only problem will be Kanna, the child who takes souls. But let us pray to the gods that Kagome shall not be harmed." Kaede said closing her eyes and starting to pray. No one else knew about what they were doing. They all think that they had sent Myoga to tell Kikyou. But Kagome knew it was too obvious. Myoga would have been seen and Naraku would instantly know that they had planned an attack.

Sesshoumaru came into the hut and sat next to the human Sesshoumaru, taking Kagome's hand in his and looking at her intently. Kaede would not see him being worried since she was praying, so he had nothing to worry about. He looked then to his reincarnation, it was as if looking into a mirror, the same fear was in his eyes, hidden under his neutral façade. They were both very afraid for the safety of Kagome's soul… should the soul be found by Kanna, Kagome would never be able to live again. They looked at Kagome's eyes, nothing… a soulless color of sapphire blue.

Kikyou was sitting silently in her room when a soul had entered her. Life sprung from it and gave her breath. Kikyou gasped and looked around her. She was back again in the room Naraku had placed her in before. "No…" she whispered helplessly. Will she never escape the curse of Naraku?! Will she never be able to be with Inu-yasha?! Will she never be able to be human again?!

She felt so pathetic and helpless that if she was still human, she would have cried. But she had nothing to cy but mud and clay. Suddenly, a voice spoke to her…'Kagome?' she thought….her face betrayed nothing but something inside of her started to live again. Hope started to grow into her as the new soul told her what they were going to do. When the message was done, it left her, turning her back into a clay doll. But she was a clay doll with a plan.

Kagura came into the room and grabbed her by the arm, "Naraku wants you." then dragged her to Naraku's room. This was Kikyou's chance. This was it! When she entered Naraku's room, she sat in front of his as he sat on his bed and looked at her. "Well, Kikyou. I must admit you have displeased me. Where are the shards?" she didn't answer. "Where are the shards?" he asked again. There was no reply. He slapped her across the face, making her support herself with an arm on the floor. Kikyou's hand went up to touch the painless cheek, a crack in its place. She was cracking…

"No matter, we'll just have to look for some more shards, now don't we. Tomorrow, we will go and look for more Shikon no Tama shards. And you are coming with me." He said. Then he called for Kagura to take her away. Yes, this was truly Kikyou's chance to help Inu-yasha and be free. She would do it.

Slowly, the two Sesshoumaru's witnessed as life started to come back to Kagome's eyes. They silently sighed of relief; it was too little of an action for Kaede to see. Sessho looked at Sesshy then and they shared a smirk, knowing that the other knew the same; Kagome was safe. Kagome blinked into life and made a sound, breaking Kaede from her meditation/prayer. A look of relief washed over the old woman's face as she cracked a smile. "How glad I am to see thou safe and sound!"

Kagome was in a daze for a while, too interested in figuring out what the white and gold blur was in front of her. she blinked again and realized that it was Sesshy who had a slightly eased look on his face. She blushed and smiled to him reassuringly, thinking it sweet that he had worried, but then she noticed a hand warming hers. She looked down to her hand and found Sessho holding it. She blushed even more at that.

"Are ye fine now, child?" Kaede asked motherly. Kagome nodded soundly and closed her eyes, basking in Sesshy's masculine scent. Something about it made her feel so relaxed. She squeezed Sessho's hand gently and finally gave in to an exhausted sleep. Sesshy swept away the hair that got into her face; she looked so serene and peaceful when asleep. Tomorrow would be the day, the day of judgement, the day to fight Naraku…

Sango looked up at the star filled sky as she sat on a log in front of a beautiful lake with trees surrounding her. Tomorrow would be the day. She was afraid, people will die… probably a lot of them…and she would be able to see Kohaku. She was afraid; Naraku will surely use Kohaku to fight her. One of them would have to die to stop the madness. Tears glimmered in her eyes at the thought of her killing her brother or the other way around. Naraku was a sick man, demented and heartless. If he dies tomorrow, then he deserved it. But if not…then his punishment from Kami himself would surely be more severe than anyone could ever imagine.

"Worried about tomorrow?" Miroku came from the woods and into the clearing, the rings in his staff making noises. His smile never faded and it relaxed her a bit. Sango feigned a smile and turned back to the beautiful scenery. Miroku walked to her and sat beside her, "So am I." he announced. She looked at him with surprised eyes. He laughed heartily, "I'm afraid to loose a lot of people… one of them is Kagome-sama." She looked flatly; she was so foolish to have thought he would say especially her. "And another one is you…" her eyes widened, well she got what she wanted. But now, she didn't know how to react. His hand reached out to her trembling hand and brought it to his lips.

"M-Miroku-san, what are you-"

"Let's pray, Sango-san." She was surprised more now, no groping? Asking for them to pray? But prayer was good, why not? She nodded and faced him, closing her eyes. Miroku closed his eyes and started to pray. "Kami, we pray to you today to bless us at the end of our journey. None other can control what would happen other than you, whatever the outcome might be…we hope we will survive it. And if we do…" Miroku peaked at Sango's serene face and smiled, "I hope that Sango would give me her hand in marriage."

Suddenly, Sango's eyes popped wide open and she blushed crimson red. Miroku closed his eyes again and silently said, "Amen." Quick as lightning, Sango took her hands from his and touched her burning cheek. "Mi-Miroku-san, I-I don't know what to say!" Miroku smiled and decided to make it happy time instead of serious time now.

'SLAP!' "HENTAI!!!!!"

Review Responses:

babygirl20008- thanks for waiting!

the-evil-soup-can- sorry, I lost my internet!

Kagamoesiun: I hope to, thanks!

Indie J. Black: thanking you-ness!!!

MirWood: (blush) I appreciate it, thanks.

Katrina14love: guess what? I've finally found some time! thank you for support! I hope it was worth the wait.

Akikazu: (blush) hahaha! Arigatou! I am flattered.

sangochan1: I will do my best to update faster.

Raiyushin Takaniru: arigatou! I'm amazed you keep count of how many you read! Anyway, arigatou again! I hope you liked this one!

Night of the Raven: sorry I took so long!

Sweet Tension: thanks! I try to do better when someone points out a mistake. So if you would like to give some constructive criticism, please feel free to do so!

kawaiiinuears: thank you!

Killiara: hahaha! Thanks for waiting!

Saria4: sorry if I made you wait so long!

ahhhhh: thanks for waiting!

Michi-Chan6: thank you so much for waiting and bearing with me, my friend! I hope you liked this one!

Reversed: arigatou, I hope you liked this one!

Koichi Kemora: you are so EVIIIL! You can't just spread my name in the internet! Can you?

luvs sesshy lots!: thanks! I'll do my best!

Madam Sorceress: yes, I guess he CAN be a sweety pie when he's not being an a. Thanks for reviewing!

Hinomoto: thank you!

gurlhushere13: arigatou gozaimasuta! I admit, I don't get a lot of reviews like yours. Your reviews say what you thought was positive about the chapter and not the story. You're a very unique reviewer, I can tell! I really like your reviews! They make me smile! Thanks!

Kitsune-Tenshi-16: Thanks! I hope you like this one too!

Nairim: don't worry, I haven't forgotten!

rabsi-babsy: sorry for making you wait!

rebxl: (blush) I am so glad you liked it! Thanks!

Llamachick: lol! Sorry for making you wait! I hope you liked this!

First-Chair-Flute: (blush) thank you! no it's really okay, I need constructive criticism more than food itself! Lol! Thanks for helping!

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: sorry for making you wait!

Animelunatic: thank you!!!!

CrimsonMoon21: that will soon be revealed! Tune in!

Sora the Taske: don't worry, rhyming is fun! I like it too!

Danny.D: lol! Sorry! I'll make it more interesting next time!

Kagome360: it's okay, I was gone too! Lol!

Mademoiselle Morte: lol! Thank you!

Kariisme: (blush) thanks!

flamin: sorry for making you wait!

Neko-Yuff16: sorry for making you wait! I lost my internet connection, but now I got it back!

MakiOhguro,AyumiHamasakiFan: who person?

Mistress Sakura: lol! Thanks for waiting!

Harako-Fushi: sorry for making you wait!

Kayla: wow, really?! (blush) thanks!

SurfAngel: I think you're gonna have to wait on that! But I can accept guesses!

Katsume18: thanks for bearing with me!

little elfling: thanks!

MizuiroSnow: thank you! Don't worry, I'm not offended! Constructive criticism keeps me alive, no? lol!


	35. The Reason for Sesshoumaru

Before I start; I'm sorry because I'm sure that my fight scenes will suck! Coz I'm really no good in fight scenes. So if I offended anyone with the fight scenes (which sucks) I'm so sorry! Peace out!

Chapter 35: The Reason for Sesshoumaru

Kikyou looked back as Naraku, Kagura, the girl named Kanna, Sango's brother, Kohaku and she walked out of the confines of the castle. Naraku walked calmly in his baboon pelt while Kagura looked around for any signs of enemies. Kanna kept her emotionless inhuman eyes on Kikyou who walked alongside Naraku. Kohaku was trailing behind.

The moment they get to the great North Clearing, they would be able to set off the plan. She could only pray that that they would prevail in this one chance to finally banish Naraku from the lands.

The sun was still rising from its peaceful slumber and the trees were gloomy, as if knowing what was soon to occur. If she was still human, she would have felt a churning in her stomach, made of anxiety and anticipation. But she wasn't alive…she was just an empty vase.

"Where to, Kikyou?" Naraku demanded coolly, giving a snide smirk under his pelt. Kikyou lifted her arm and pointed to the direction of the dark forest where many youkais and monsters lived; all of them dangerous. "Through there." Kikyou sounded none-the-less lifeless. Naraku grabbed Kikyou's arm roughly and dragged her on.

-Sesshy's pov-

I walked silently along, creeping under large leaves and such. Inu-yasha, Miroku and Kouga crept behind me, looking around warily. I frowned, thinking back on what the decision was.

-Flashback-

"You have to go with Inu-yasha, the monk and Kouga to the North castle so that the youkai servants of Naraku will think you are me." Sesshoumaru said. "And because of my reputation, it will shoot fear through them, making the fight go easier. I trust that you can fight off and kill anyone who dares threaten you, after all, you ARE my reincarnation." He added arrogantly.

"Reincarnation or not, I can still defend myself." I retorted with my chin held high with pride.

"Yes, I believe so." Sesshoumaru said, looking serious again.

"Naraku will surely leave his palace guarded with many youkais when he goes to collect the Shikon no Tama shards. Kikyou will lead Naraku away to the North Clearing where the taijiya, Shippou, Kagome and I will be to fight him."

"Wait- why is Kagome going with you?! She should go with me instead." Kouga said from his seat near Inu-yasha. "I should be there in the clearing! Kikyou might need me!" Inu-yasha said, his eyes glazed a bit.

"I wish to be with Sango-sama. I wish to keep her protected, Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku said calmly, his arms folded in front of him.

"No." I said, interrupting everyone's stupid and selfish whining. Everyone looked at me then and I continued, "Inu-yasha and Kouga are coming with me because two humans cannot handle the many youkais of the castle alone! We need two youkais on our side as well or we will loose and they will have a chance to come to the aid of Naraku, therefore resulting in the death of many people…including our loved ones."

This seemed to silence them. "Kagome must go with Sesshoumaru because she's the one who's supposed to chant the spell." I finished.

"You cannot be with Sango because if you use your hand around Naraku, the bees will poison you, monk." Sesshoumaru said, looking at the monk as if saying 'Are you really that daft?'

I looked down, thinking of what should be done and how it will be done. And I was trying to identify the feeling in my stomach at the thought of Kagome.

"Don't worry…" I heard Sesshoumaru say. I looked up at him and saw something in his eyes I've never seen in anyone else but Kagome: understanding. "This Sesshoumaru will protect her with my life." He finished.

I chuckled bitterly at that and said, "And This Sesshoumaru will take your word for it."

"Shippou…" Miroku said, turning to the ball of fur beside him. Shippou looked up at him with serious eyes, taking him aback. He took all of us aback with his serious eyes. It wasn't normal to see Shippou so…serious…so…afraid.

Miroku gave a reassuring smile, acknowledging that he was still a kid. "You'll be fighting side by side with Kagome-sama. We'll trust you with the duty of protecting her, alright?" Shippou gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" We all turned to see Rin at the entrance of the dark hut. She looked a bit frightened and Sesshoumaru faced her with his arms wide open. Rin ran to him and buried her head in his chest where she felt the steady pulse of his heart.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the little girl and lovingly stroked her hair. "Rin, I'll leave you with Jaken and Ah-Un while I'm gone. Behave while I'm away, alrigh—" before he could finish, Rin had started sobbing and crying loudly.

Everyone's eyebrows furrowed, Rin was crying now because she feared he would die…It just might come true…

Sesshoumaru looked around at all of us, sitting in a small circle around a table. "No matter what happens…we will do our best to protect the ones we love." It was a contract everyone silently signed with the nods of their heads. It was their bind to each other.

After everyone had gone, and I was exiting the hut, I found Kagome there, waiting for me. We stared at each other for a while until she broke down and ran into my arms, tears running down her face.

"I'm so scared, Sessh-kun!" she declared through sobs. I stroked her hair soothingly, holding her close for it may be the last time. "I just- I… I can't stand the -hic- the thought of you dying. I can't bear the thought and I-"

"Shhh…" I calmed her, feeling a flutter in my heart. I pulled back slightly and brought her chin up so that she would look me straight in the eyes. Her cheeks were red; her sapphire blue eyes had a tear rolling down both of them and her mouth slightly agape.

I felt like kissing her…so I did…

On the forehead… (HFaith: Hahaha! You tot! You tot!)

-End Flahsback-

This is it! We can see the castle clearly and the many youkais guarding it; ugly creatures with spears and spiked clubs in hand…at least those who Had hands…

I looked to Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku. They nodded at me with determined looks in their eyes. I nodded back and stood up, straightening my figure. I unsheathed my sword and walked out of the shadows. Instantly, two ugly youkais who looked like tall gremlins ran in front of me with their spiked clubs ready.

"Who goes ther-" the one with green scaly skin stopped dead in his tracks at the sigh of me. "S-S-S-S-Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands!!!" he screamed, completely frightened by me. The other one with blue shiny lizard skin quivered but held his ground.

"W-W-W-We cannot let you pass! T-t-t-his is the p-p-prope-ert-t-t-ty of N-N-N-Naraku-s-s-s-sama…" they both said in chorus, holding their clubs up as if they were swords.

"Then you will both perish." I declared icily and swiftly cut one's head off. The other with green skin screamed, his eyes bulging at the sight of his decapitated companion. He threw his club away and started running, screaming all the way to the insides of the castle, "THE GREAT LORD SESSHOUMARU HAS COME TO KILL US ALL!!!"

I smirked, 'what a reputation you have Sesshoumaru', I thought as my companions came out of their hiding place. "Should we wait for them or let it come to them instead?" Miroku asked cheerily, clearly happy about their first impression.

Inu-yasha smirked and looked at my own. We nodded to each other in understanding and he unsheathed his sword, it enlarged and he put it casually on his shoulder. "Oh, yeah, we're going!" he declared.

Kouga smirked devilishly and unsheathed his two daggers, getting his fast feet ready. "Yeah! Let's go!" and with that, we bolted to the castle, slashing anyone who stood in our way.

-Sessho's pov-

We saw Naraku and his group come into the Great North Clearing. It was called so because it was here when humans once fought against the Youkais. Of course, the youkais won, but since they gave a good fight, the great Youkai lords let the humans live; those that lived that is.

Kikyou trailed beside him, being dragged roughly by her arm. I was glad that Inu-yasha wasn't here right now. He would surely let his rage control him and would blow their cover. He looked behind him; Kagome held Shippou in her arms comfortingly as the kit looked like a young child forced and ready to go to battle. Sango looked ready to kill until she laid her eyes upon her brother. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she covered her quivering chin with her hand. She looked away.

"Are you scared, taijiya?" I asked, knowing that Kagome wanted to ask the same thing. Sango shook her head no and took a calming breathe. "Miroku had prayed for me last night. And thinking back on it, he's such a corrupted monk." She laughed lightly as she shook her head. "Instead of praying to Buddha, he prayed to Kami. Can you believe him?" she said to Kagome with glossy eyes. "And he calls himself a monk."

"Well, who do You believe in, Sango?" Kagome asked quietly.

"My religion is to Kami. So I guess he prayed to Kami…for me?" there was realization in her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She turned to me then, her eyes wide and her lower lip quivering. "I'm Terrified, Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome took her hand in hers and looked her sternly in the eyes. "As am I, Sango-chan…But we have to fight. If we don't we'll always live in fear. We'll always be terrified! We finish this now for the future..." This seemed to have made the taijiya even more determined to win, for it clearly shone in her eyes.

"Hm?" We heard. We turned to Naraku's group and found him looking back to the direction of his castle.

"What is it, Naraku?" Kagura asked with concerned eyes. Kanna looked disturbed as well.

"Someone is in my castle." He hissed angrily. He started to walk back when suddenly; his shoulder was pinned to the tree by an arrow. He turned and found Kagome, arms still folded from when she fired the arrow. Kikyou's eyes glimmered with hope as her breathe caught in her throat at the sight of Kagome.

"You!" Kagura said, angrily as she lunged forward. But she hit a tree instead when a large boomerang hit her stomach in mid-air. Sango emerged from the shadows and looked fierce, holding her large boomerang in her hands.

At that time, Naraku had broken the arrow and taken back his arm. He smirked to the two women and said, "Where is your hanyou, little miko?" as Kohaku readied himself to fight in front of Naraku as defense.

Kohaku shot his weapon towards Kagome but was intercepted by a blue fire that made it burn and fly out of range. Shippou emerged from the left, opposite of where Sango came from and stood beside Kagome, ready to fight. "You won't be hurting Kagome-chan while I'm around!" he declared proudly.

Kohaku took back his weapon as Kagura steadied herself to defend Naraku, Kikyou stood to the side, being unnoticed while Kanna walked calmly yet dangerously to the front with her mirror in hand.

Kagome readied another arrow and said confidently, "He's not here right now…but we have someone else with us." And I emerged from behind them, sword sheathed and death promised in my eyes.

I could see it, the fear in their eyes at the sight of me. Naraku did his best to hide it, but it wasn't good enough. He knew that I could see it and he was angered because of it. He growled and clenched his teeth angrily and commanded, "ELIMINATE THEM!!!"

At his command, Kagura, Kohaku and Kanna attacked. Kagura went for me, her clawed fingers ready to shred. I dogged easily and slashed at her. I made a rather large vertical cut on her right arm. She looked at it, seeing the blood ooze. She blushed angrily and glared at me then attacked with rage.

-Kag's pov-

I looked back as Sesshoumaru fought with Kagura and Sango fought Kohaku, there wasn't any sadness in her eyes; only fierceness and determination to win. I looked forward to my target and fired, the arrow rushed to hit Kanna's mirror. I intended to break it, but the arrow was sucked in the mirror and propelled back at me!

I 'eep'ed and evaded just in time before it would hit me in between my eyes. Kanna took a step forward and I took another arrow to shoot. Just then, Naraku let out his tentacles and it raised him from the ground; making him bigger and more intimidating. He had an evil smirk on his face, sure that we wouldn't win.

But we'll win! We have to! We just have to win!

I let the arrow fly towards Naraku but it was intercepted and destroyed by…AN ARROW?! I turned swiftly to Kikyou and found that she had fired it. My eyes widened, what was she doing?! She then turned to me and aimed her arrow.

Oh Kami! She's betraying us!!! She let the arrow fly and I evaded by rolling to the side. "Kikyou, what are you doing?!" I shouted. Kikyou didn't answer and kept shooting at me.

I evaded barely until one pinned my sleeve to the tree. Oh, no! Kikyou fired at me and I closed my eyes anticipating the pain. But I heard something burning and opened my eyes to see…

"Shippou!" Shippou bounded in front of me in defense and glared at Kikyou angrily. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan! I've got your back!" Shippou declared. I pulled the arrow to release myself and readied another arrow. "Thanks, Shippou chan!" I said, not taking my eyes from Kikyou. I steadied myself and fired.

-Sessho's pov-

I slashed away Kagura's wind and lunged at her. She gasped, eyes wide, and then slashed at me with her fan, jumping away and making space between us. I evaded her move but not quickly enough, I got a thin cut on my cheek and blood started dripping down my face.

"So, you're mortal after all!" Kagura said haughtily. I touched the bleeding cut and looked at the blood on my hand. She's starting to annoy me. I lunged forward, this time appearing behind her and slashing at her back.

She screamed in pain as blood splashed out of her back. She fell to the ground and so did her fan. She turned sharply to me with a menacing glare, "You B-----d!" I smirked triumphantly to taunt her, "Yes, it seems to me YOU are mortal as well."

"Get ready, Kohaku!" the taijiya declared as she threw her boomerang to her brain-washed brother. Kohaku evaded with astounding agility to the side and threw his own weapon towards her. The boomerang returned to Sango just in time for her to use it as a shield from Kohaku's weapon. She lunged forward and hit her brother hard in the gut with her knee.

Kohaku's breathe flew out of him and he faltered, stepping back and clutching his stomach. He glared at her and held his weapon in his hand, slashing at her. Sango shielded with her boomerang but stepped back with every hit.

Kohaku gave one hard slash and got to slash at Sango's leg. Sango fell to the ground with an, "Argh!" and looked to the Boomerang that fell not too far from her. She reached for it, but Kohaku stepped on it. She looked up at him and found no emotion in his eyes; I could clearly see the sinking feeling deep inside her.

He readied to bring down one final blow and her eyes widened in fear. "SANGO!!!" Kagome's voice could be heard and Sango rolled away before the deadly metal could decapitate her. Strands of her hair, though, weren't as lucky as she as they flew when Kohaku cut them.

Sango got to her feet but limped slightly, taking out a dagger from behind her. "I won't loose to you, Kohaku!" she declared. "I won't loose my brother to a monster!" and she readied herself as Kohaku lunged forward.

-Sesshy's pov-

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!" Inu-yasha shouted as he slashed towards the hoards of youkais. They came from every side and filled the whole hall. Kouga zipped through all of them with a wide grin on his face; the ones he passed were either slashed to death or missing a limb or two.

Miroku used his hand to suck all the smaller and more insignificant youkais while Inu-yasha and I were killing the bigger, more dangerous one. And presently, we were fighting this large Cyclops with 6 arms and green skin. He can summon lightning and it has a large pail in one hand.

Inu-yasha used the winds to cut off the hand with the pail. The monster screamed in agony. It summoned lightning and as soon as he finished his chants, lightning shot down from clouds above, through the broken roof and onto the ground; missing me as I jumped back.

I stopped when my back hit something that felt alive. I looked behind me and found Kouga, grinning up at me. We were surrounded by a group of ugly youkais and we stood in defense, back to back. "You seem happy to be here, Kouga." I said to him casually yet still keeping my emotionless tone. I said it that way so that the opponents would be annoyed that I would not acknowledge the danger they represent: therefore triggering their irritation and irrationality.

"Heh! Even if I can't get my hands on that baboon Naraku, I can pay him back a thousand folds by killing HIS youkais, see if HE likes it!" Kouga said, watching the angry faces of the youkais with an excited grin.

"I see." Then we charged forward, slashing all that we can and all that fought us. They screamed and groaned as we slashed each one of them into half. Because of my height, I slashed my enemies longitudinally while Kouga, because of his speed, slashed his enemies in a cross-sectional manner.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru's reincarnation!" Kouga called as he slashed another one down. I slashed one down before turning to him. He looked back at me and grinned, "Whoever lives through this will have Kagome."

I frowned at that. "She is not an object. I don't agree to that." I declared, slashing another that dared to slash behind me and disturb our conversation. Kouga hit one on the nose with his fist and kicked back another one that charged at him.

"I didn't request it." He finally said, looking at me straight in the eyes, man to man.

"And what if both of us live through this?" I asked.

He grinned and extended his arm quickly, his fist hitting the youkai he punched earlier on the nose…again. "Then the competition continues."

My frown deepened. "Sesshoumaru!!!" Inu-yasha called suddenly and –in an instant- he had lunged at me just in time before the lightning hit me.

"Damn it! Get your act together, Sesshoumaru! You could have been electrocuted!" Inu-yasha said, charging back to the now three armed monster. I stood up, he's right. But why did he save me? He hates me…Could it be because he doesn't want Kagome to cry? Or maybe it's because he- I inwardly laughed at the thought even before I thought of it.

To think that Inu-yasha actually loves me like a brother makes me laugh! No way! It was impossible…But still…

The large youkai was presently waving his arms up and down in a desperate attempt to protect itself. The parts of the roof that were still in tact and the whole building were crumbling after getting hit by the giant's arms.

And, in a lucky swing, it managed to hit Inu-yasha into a wall. Inu-yasha groaned as blood trickled from his mouth. I don't know what it was, but somehow, I felt enraged. No one hits my brother like tha— My Brother?

"WELL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! KILL IT!!!" Inu-yasha called as it turned from me and to his battered body. Right!

"Kouga! Give me a lift!" I called. Kouga came up to me with hands in position. I stepped on his hands and put my hand on his shoulder for balance. I nodded to him as a signal and in a second, I was hurtling towards the back of the monster's head. Before I would land, I embedded my blade into the youkai's skull, rendering it immobile.

Its beady pupil rolled behind his head and he fell forward, missing Inu-yasha by an inch. I looked down at Inu-yasha, feeling proud and triumphant to have killed a giant that he couldn't. Inu-yasha scowled and crossed his arms in front of him. "Keh! I could've done that." He said, his ears flattening on the top of his head.

I couldn't help but give a chuckle. I held out my hand and he accepted sulkily. He grinned at me as I pulled him onto his feet.

"It's funny though…" He said. I raised a brow in question. "You're supposed to be my older brother…but I'm a hell of a lot older than you!" he grinned triumphantly.

I laughed, he was totally and utterly…correct! I ruffled his hair and he growled, "Hey!"

"Come one, little brother." He seemed to blush when I said that. "We have a certain lady to come home to." He knew that I was indicating Kagome. And yes, I am expecting to see her. I'm no longer afraid of dying.

As long as I think of Kagome, I won't be afraid anymore. It's always been like that. She…comforts me.

"Hey, monk!" Kouga called Miroku who was busy sucking his enemies into his hand. Kouga jumped down on the ones that tried to hit him from behind. Miroku turned to see him there, standing on his enemies. Kouga grinned arrogantly and said, "Need a hand?"

Inu-yasha and I made our way through the many youkais to them. "Is he always like that?" I asked to Inu-yasha who was busy slashing merrily away. He shrugged and said, "'s far 's I can remember!"

-Sessho's pov-

"What's the matter, wind witch? Is this all you've got?" I said to Kagura who was desperately slashing at me with her fans. She screamed as she lunged forward. I was ready for her, but then a rather large tentacle hit her, making her back make contact with the ground and rendering her unconscious. I looked to the owner of the wild lashing tentacle.

It was Naraku who lashed around as he tried to hit both Shippou and Kagome. He grinded his teeth angrily and said, "ENOUGH! Kanna!"

Kanna nodded and walked calmly before Kagome and Shippou! She's going to take Kagome's and Shippou's souls! I made to run towards them and finally kill the soul child but something else happened.

Kohaku had thrown his weapon towards Sango, but she jumped out of the way. The weapon hit Kanna's mirror and broke it into many, many shattered pieces. Naraku turned angrily to Kohaku and sent a tentacle to hit the boy. But Sango stepped in the way and used her boomerang to shield both of them.

"WENCH!" He screamed as his tentacle became sharp-tipped and rushed towards her to pierce! The taijiya dogged most of them, having Kohaku being carried in one arm while the boomerang served as a shield in the other. She ran to evade the offending spiked tentacles.

"Sango!" Kagome called out nervously.

"Sango-chan!" Shippou did the same.

The taijiya was showing resilient strength and agility, I'll give her that. A woman as strong as her does not deserve to die just yet. I stepped in front of them in defense and cut off the tentacle that dared to attack.

"What's this?" Naraku started in his taunting tone. "The Great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands would protect a pitiful little insect like her? And here I thought better of you!" I saw the twitching of his smirk and just knew how terrified he truly was. He must be wondering right now why his troops hadn't come yet.

I can only smirk as I knew that Sesshoumaru was already murdering them all along with Kouga, the monk and Inu-yasha. I have full faith that my reincarnation will live up to my name. He has the blood of a King and so have I.

"Afraid, Naraku?" I mocked. "And here I thought better of you!" His smirk vanished and was replaced by a deep frown. He lunged forward and I charged at him as well. "DAMN YOU TO HELL, SESSHOUMARU!!!" He screamed as we clashed into battle.

-Kag's pov-

I watched with frightened eyes as Sesshoumaru and Naraku clashed! The battle was so swift that I could barely make out what they were doing. But Sesshoumaru's hair and sword reflected the sun and blinded me. It was then that I noticed—what happened to Kikyou?!

I looked around frantically but couldn't find her. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Shippou asked with worry. But I didn't answer; I was too busy, looking for…

"Kagome." I turned swiftly to find Kikyou behind the bushes. I stood in defense position and looked warily at her. "Stand back, Kagome-chan! I'll protect you!" Shippou declared as he jumped in front of Kagome. "No, no, no, no…I'm not going to kill you." she said soothingly.

"Yeah, but you were earlier! What makes this time special?" I said warily, angry that she would betray us like that.

"I had to pretend like I'm on his side." She reasoned.

"I don't believe you!" I declared.

"Believe me or not, what matters now is what's happening!" she said impatiently and pointed towards the battle. "Look, it may seem like Sesshoumaru's winning, but he's not. The tentacles are growing! Now if you look at it this way, it's a bad thing to have those tentacles. But if you look at it in another way, you'll find that those tentacles of his may serve us some good."

My eyebrows furrowed, not understanding her. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The spell, the one you plan on putting on him? It'll only work if you have physical contact with him. Now what you need to do is to get as close to him as possible without getting hurt. Are you up for it?"

I thought hard on what she just told me. I'm still not sure I should trust her.

"I will serve as distraction while you come near him, alright?"

Just then, Naraku's tentacle hit Sesshoumaru and he zipped through three trees before hitting one that didn't break and sliding down to its roots. I gasped in horror!

Both Sesshoumaru and Naraku were now down to their pants; their torsos full of wounds.

"Do it, now!" I heard her say. She ran out of the bushes and fired an arrow at Naraku's tentacle; the one he was just about to stab Sesshoumaru with. Naraku turned to her and his eyes turned red. "KIKYOU!!!"

"Go!" she said to me. I ran as fast as I could out of Naraku's sight. Naraku was advancing towards Kikyou who ran into the forest while letting purifying arrows fly towards him. One hit him at the shoulder and his skin sizzled at the pain. He grunted angrily and advanced faster. "You traitorous, stupid b---h!"

"Kagome, where are you going?!" Sango called, putting her unconscious brother down onto the roots of a tree. Somewhere between Sango's evading of Naraku's tentacles, Kohaku had lost consciousness.

"I need to get near Naraku!" I declared, running forward, evading his tentacles the best I could without touching him.

-Sesshy's pov-

We ran into the Great Clearing and found Naraku chasing someone and Kagome running towards him. "What does she think she's doing?!" Kouga asked Sango who looked terrified out of her wits. "She's going closer to that monster!"

"Where's Sesshoumaru!" I demanded, looking around. She pointed to the far corner where Sesshoumaru was trying to get up despite the pain he was clearly experiencing and the wounds he was carrying.

"Sango-sama, are you alright?" Miroku asked worriedly, kneeling down at her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Sango looked at her brother and then to him, "I-I'm fine."

"It's Kikyou! That b-----d's going after Kikyou!" Inu-yasha declared, about to lunge forward. Miroku stopped him by the shoulder then and said with a determined look, "Kikyou is doing her best distracting Naraku right now! So we must do our best to help Kagome-sama get closer safely so that everything will be over at last!"

Suddenly, we heard Naraku's sadistic laugh and found him holding Kikyou in the air by the hair. She didn't look pained at all; instead she still had an arrow aimed at his face. Inu-yasha's eyes were wide with fear and anger, "Kikyou!" He called.

Naraku's attention turned to them and looked surprised at the sight of me. He turned to Sesshoumaru who was still down and then back at me. "Two Sesshoumarus?" he turned to us, his tentacles hitting Kagome who tried so hard to avoid them.

Oh no! Naraku felt her there and turned to her with a triumphant smile. "And what were you trying to do, Little Miko? Hurt me?!" he jerked his head back as he laughed and then pulled Kikyou by the hair to look him in the face, slapping away the bow and arrow in her grasp.

"Your reincarnation is a stupid little b---h, isn't she Kikyou?" he threw her towards Kagome. "You were stupid too, to have betrayed me!"

"Kikyou!" Kagome and Inu-yasha both shouted as Kikyou fell onto the ground from so high up. In a single moment, she shattered; her clay body being broken into little pieces.

Tears brimmed in Inu-yasha's eyes as he saw Kikyou's body break at Kagome's feet. "KIKYOU!!!" He screamed angrily, the forest echoed his pain.

I understood at some point: he loved the woman, and had visions of their life together whenever he sleeps at night and dreams of her; and seeing her clay body break and shatter right in front of him along with his dreams of them being together made him devastated.

Naraku grinned widely as Kikyou's spirit flew back into Kagome and he turned to her, "Now it's you're turn, little miko!" I could see the terror in Kagome's eyes and I did nothing but obey my instincts.

His tentacles formed a sharp tip and readied themselves to pierce through her.

"KAGOME, RUN!!!" I found myself screaming at her. She ran as quick as her feet could take her but it wasn't quick enough! Before the tentacle had hit her, Kouga had already taken the blow for her. The sharp tip hit his shoulder and blood dripped from Kouga's shoulder and lips.

"Kouga-kun!"

"Run!" he said weakly, holding onto the tentacle in his shoulder. Kagome nodded and ran reluctantly. "Run…" he whispered weakly to her retreating form.

"You won't get away from me, little miko!" Naraku taunted as another spiked tentacle charged towards her. This time, it was Inu-yasha who slashed the tentacle before it hit her. Inu-yasha looked fierce and glared menacingly at Naraku. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Kikyou!" the tentacle tried to hit him again, disarming him of his sword. But Inu-yasha held it in his hands above his head; his strength amazing everyone.

"Run, you stupid wench!" he roared at her. "B-But, Inu-yasha, I can't-" "RUN!!!" and she ran.

"Not so fast!" another tentacle was heading her way. But before it could hit Kagome Miroku had already opened his hand and the hole in his hand started to suck the tentacle. "Kagome-sama, Go! We will take care of this!" he grunted.

"Foolish monk!" Naraku said, now agitated. He released his bees and they entered his hand, making a crack on the whole. Miroku grunted in pain and fell to one knee. "Miroku!"

"Please, go, Kagome-sama!" he looked at her reassuringly and smiled through the pain, "We will protect you…"

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she hesitantly ran. Finding no one else to save her this time, I came to her rescue. I blocked the tentacle with my sword. The force was great and I was pushed back even though my feet were dug into the ground.

"No, Sessh-kun!" Kagome said, turning back to me. I slashed the tentacle into half but it regenerated. "Kagome, go!" "No!" I could see from the corner of my eyes that she was trying her best to be strong but tears brimmed in her eyes. I slashed it again as it attacked me. "Go!" why does she have to be so stubborn?

"No, I won't let you do this!" she declared as the tentacle regenerated. It tried to attack her but I was quick enough to slash it. "Damn it, Kagome! Run!" I pushed her to run. I don't know why I did it; anger, desperation…fear? It was the first time I had ever been so panicked…so afraid…I slashed at it again but still she wouldn't move.

I looked at her then to tell her to run or else but my anger turned to fear when I saw a large tentacle coming at her from behind. It was too fast for me to slash away and it was too close to warn her. But it doesn't hurt to try.

"KAGOME!" she turned behind her and her eyes widened. Suddenly, someone intercepted it. My eyes widened, everyone's eyes widened, and my throat went dry.

-Sessho's pov-

A tear rolled down her beautiful pale horror-stuck face as only one name escaped her mouth as a weak whisper. "Sesshoumaru…"

I grunted in pain as I felt the tentacle wriggle in my stomach. I looked down upon it; it went through my stomach and pained me immensely. But what mattered most was that she was safe. I held onto the tentacle to keep it where it was and looked up at her.

She had fallen to her knees, horrified. Her lower lip quivered as tears streamed freely from her eyes. "Kagome…"

"No!" she shook her head defiantly, refusing to look up at me. "I won't run anymore! I don't want to run!"

"Kagome, this is your chance! Hold onto me and chant the purification spell!" I grunted, ignoring the blood that spilled forth from my mouth onto the ground. Her eyes widened ever more and she yelled, "No! If I do that, all of you will get purified! All of you will die!!!"

"It's a price to pay—" I grunted as the tentacle wriggled again in my stomach.

"Let go of me, Sesshoumaru!!!" Naraku demanded. He brought his hands up to make a bee with a rather large stinger stab me from behind. "Nooooo!!!" Shippou jumped up to cover Naraku's eyes, making him yell and curse and struggle to get him off of him.

"Shippou!" Kagome called, wanting to take the kit from Naraku and into her arms. I smiled weakly at her through all the pain and the blood that covered my one eye. "Sesshoumaru—please don't make me do this…" she begged.

"It's a price to pay for the future." I finished.

"Kagome…" I put a hand to cup her face; she leaned in to my comfort, her eyes closed with her brows furrowed. She sobbed and started chanting the spell.

"Anr rcn qhydzdfjrdkg vn tkgn…" were the last words. And slowly, blue light emitted from my body. It emitted from Kouga, Inu-yasha, Shippou…and Naraku. Naraku howled in pain as the light felt like flames burning inside of him; it felt like that with all of us.

Kagome opened her eyes to reveal two teary orbs and she shook her head, "Please don't…" but it was too late. It had already been done. They were being purified and soon we'll all turn into nothing but dust. I used the back of my hand to caress her flawless cheek as a tear rolled down them.

Inu-yasha called to my reincarnation and Sesshoumaru turned to him. "Tell Kagome…" he blushed a bit at this. "Tell her we love her since she won't be able to hear us right now… And that I'm sorry…for leaving her…" I think he meant about choosing Kikyou over Kagome by 'leaving her' but whatever he meant, my reincarnation didn't know of it.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru's reincarnation!" Kouga called with a weak yet arrogant grin on his face. "You won. Take care of my woman."

"Kagome-chan…" Shippou called weakly, Naraku was already vanishing. "I'm glad I chose you instead of reigning over the Eastern Lands. I'm happy I met you." and the kit closed his eyes, accepting his death and turning into dust blown by the wind.

"Shippou…" Kagome called. She turned to Kouga and Inu-yasha who were already turning into dust. "Inu-yasha…Kouga-kun…" she turned to me then, her eyes pleading and helpless.

"Sesshoumaru…" I leaned closer to her, wanting so much to feel her lips on mine just before I die. But then I looked at my reincarnation and found him staring at us with unreadable eyes. No…not now… I pulled back and gave her my serene smile, noting how she still blushed at the sight of it. "In another life Kagome…" I whispered to her as I started to vanish into dust.

"No, Sesshoumaru! No! No! No! No!" was all I heard before I felt my spirit fly away.

-Sesshy's pov-

I watched as my incarnation's dust flew with the wind. It was over. The connection youkai was taking its toll. The youkai lords of every land were dying. And their subjects were dying along with them. Kagura, Kanna, Inu-yasha, Kouga, Naraku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru… it was all over.

Meanwhile…

"Jaken-sama?" Rin looked at her retainer who suddenly held her close to him as if it was the last time. Tears brimmed in her eyes as he pulled back and looked at his innocent ward. She became afraid now, why was Jaken being so sad all of a sudden?

"Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama loves you very much." He whispered as his feet started turning into dust. Rin's eyes widened in horror and she looked up at him with teary eyes. "Jaken-sama, what is happening to Jaken-sama?!"

Ah-Un howled as he started turning into dust as well. "Ah-Un!" Rin said. "Rin." Jaken said, claiming Rin's attention once again. Kirara who was with them howled as well as she started turning into dust.

"I love you too." And he turned into dust and flew away. Rin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as tears brimmed in her eyes. She didn't understand! She couldn't understand! Why was everybody suddenly vanishing?! Why were they leaving her?! Did she do something bad?

"Jaken-sama? Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama! Rin won't be bad anymore, Rin promises! Come back Jaken-sama! Don't leave Rin!" why they suddenly vanished, she didn't know. All she knew was that everyone she loved suddenly…vanished…

Review Responses:

inupupluvr: I'm glad you liked it.

sesshomarusangel: I'll do my last chapter after this. So I'm hoping you like it.

Apherion: thank you very much for liking it. I guess she has no other option now. Or does she???

cutie-pie-2101-1012: lol! I hope you liked this.

Yokaigurl: I am flattered, that you would consider asking me for help! Thank you so much! I ma puffing with pride right now!

Kagome360: lol! No harm done! I just hope you get your grades up in math! Goodluck!

angel demoness: lol! Thanks for the threat! I hope you like this chapter—wait…I have fans? blush

Golden-Eyed-Girl: lol! I think so too! Hope you liked this one.

Mamori: thanks! 1 more chapter to go!!!

Din7: is this soon enough? I hope it is!

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I hope you liked this.

Gin: (blush) I'm glad you like it so far.

gurlhushere13: (Blush) how'd you know? Are you Filipino? I just love to learn other languages!

forgotten-innocent-angel: wow! You must be a professional poet. I like the poem lots! Hope you liked this chappy!

Zachana16: Glad you liked it so far!

Forsaken in the Moonlight: Glad you liked it so far! I hope you liked this.

Fire Kitsune Goddess: Yes, I kinda like Miroku when he's not…well…perverted.

TheLightintheDarkness: (Blush) lol! Thank you! I hope you liked this one.

linkinparkgurl101: Glad you liked it so far! I hope you liked this.

Kitsunekilala: Glad you liked it so far! I hope you liked this.

Mamori: thank you! (Blush) I hope you liked this

evilfire4321: thank you for being honest! It helps a lot! I do hope I've regained my touch!

Yura of The Hair: Lol! It's been a long time, really! To tell the truth, I sorta missed having your name in my reviews!

Flamin: thanks! Hope you liked what I did, though I know it really sucks!

outofplace: lol! Hope you liked what I did.

Katrina14love: Thank you!!! (blush) that's so sweet of you.

BurntAlive: hahaha!!! I am Eviiillll!!!! But I hope you liked it.

MizuiroSnow: Sorry! It's just been a busy…life for me. Thanks for waiting though!

Triligy: Sorry! It's been a long 2months for me. Thanks for keeping in touch!

angel-demoness7: I hope I updated soon enough for you! and I also hope you like it.

yukikaza: Thanks for the note! Lol! I'm glad people pay attention to such small detail!

Tsuki Yume: Glad you liked it so far! I hope you liked this

Archangel Rhapsody: Glad you liked it so far! I hope you liked this

Michi-Chan6: lol! You're cute when you're hyper!

Neko-Yuff16: Aww, thank you! (Blush) that's such a sweet thing to say!

Indie J. Black: Oh, he got his ass kicked alright! Lol! I hope you liked this chappy.

Black-Fire Eclipse: ah, yes. The eternal question has finally been answered. Hope you liked my chappy.

Llamachick: I guess so? Are you pained now?

So one last chapter before I go and finish it. I hope you all don't COMPLETELY hate me for what I did. So stay tuned for the epilogue to the sequel!

Ja ne!


	36. Epilogue to a New Beginning

Chapter 36: Epilogue to A new Beginning

Rin held herself on the cold, hard, ground…alone…all alone. Where could Sesshoumaru-sama be? Where did Jaken-sama, Ah Un and Kirara go? Why did they leave her? Why were they so sad? When will they be coming back?

She didn't cry but her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She wouldn't cry. Sesshoumru-sama will find her soon enough and bring her home where Jaken-sama and Ah Un will be waiting for them. Jaken-sama would scurry his ugly little self towards them and squack like there was no tomorrow while Ah Un would watch with silent amusement.

But what was taking Sesshoumaru-sama so long? Why hasn't he come back yet?

The harsh winds howled that night and she pulled her legs up to her chest, trying her best to keep herself warm. She would stay where Sesshoumaru-sama told her to stay. This time, she would obey his wishes. She would do anything for Sesshoumaru-sama…As long as he comes back to her…Please let him come back to her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" was the child's silent and painful plea. The full moon glowed in the starless night and she could no longer hear the comforting birds that chirped around her. All she heard was a twig breaking.

A twig breaking?!

She quickly got up and looked eagerly towards the dark trees where the sounds came from. There it was again! Hope filled her eyes as a figure started emerging from the darkness. "Sesshoumaru-sa—" she stopped dead on her tracks as she realized the person that came was not her savior and father.

It was an ordinary man with a bottle of sake in his hand. It looked like he'd been drinking for he was swaying from side to side and his cheeks were flushed. He had a grin on his face as if delusional and he eyed her with a glint in his eyes as he stepped into the clearing.

"Hey-hic- what's a little girl like you doing in a-hic- place like this?" Rin stepped back, not sure if she should answer. Jaken-sama had warned her about talking to strangers and this man was fairly strange. The man looked perturbed and displeased. And without warning…'SLAP!'

Rin fell on the floor and touched the cheek the drunkard had slapped, the stinging feeling making her very, very afraid. No, she will not be afraid! Sesshoumaru-sama will surely come and teach this man a lesson! He'll come, for sure!

She defiantly stood up and glared the man straight in the eyes. "You should learn some respect, you little wench! It's a good thing I will-hic- teach you!" He stalked towards her with a wide grin, clearly excited on what he was to do to her.

Rin's courage faltered as she backed away slowly until she felt her back connect with the bark of a tree. No, Sesshoumaru-sama will come! He'll come for sure! He won't just leave her there!

The man lunged at her and he landed on top of her with a sardonic laugh. Fear was evident on Rin's face and she struggled as the man took hold of her arms. His face was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck! Sesshoumaru-sama will come! Sesshoumaru-sama will come!

"Don't be so quiet, little girl! Scream for me! Scream!" He demanded as he tugged on Rin's kimono. Rin was completely horrified now so she closed her eyes tight, praying for her Sesshoumaru-sama to save her once again! Like he always has! Sesshoumaru-sama will come! Sesshoumaru-sama will come!

"You'll enjoy what I'm gonna do to yo—" The man didn't finish as his words turned into a pained groan. Blood seeped from his mouth as his eyes filled with tears from the pain. Rin opened her eyes in surprise and looked down at the man's stomach where a blade had embedded itself.

The man looked in great pain as life ran out of him and his breathes became shallow. He was just about to collapse on her when someone kicked him out of the way. His body rolled away lifelessly as the chains connected to the blade took it out of the lifeless body.

She followed the chains with her eyes and her sight landed upon a boy. He had messy black hair and freckles and the most eerie dark eyes. He stood regal and proud but wounds covered his whole body.

His blade dripped of blood as did the cut on his back where there was profuse bleeding. She looked down to her hands on the ground in disappointment. Where was Sesshoumaru-sama? Why didn't he rescue her? Did he leave her like Jaken-sama and Ah Un?

Tears brimmed in her eyes but she still refused to cry. She wanted to thank the boy that saved her life… But she wanted Sesshoumaru-sama more.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will come to save Rin…" she whispered weakly, her hands turned into fists, digging into the ground as anguish slowly consumed her.

"Sesshoumaru won't come…He's dead…" the boy gruffly spoke. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she looked up at him, hoping- no, praying to the most powerful gods to let her see in his eyes that he was lying!

But he wasn't… His eyes told the truth… Sesshoumaru-sama…was dead. "Iie…Iie..." she denied as tears started pouring out of her eyes. So that was why Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't come. "Iie…" So that was why Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't save her. "Iie…" So that was why… "Iie, iie, iie, iie, iie!!!!" She screamed and covered her ears, refusing to accept the truth.

Kohaku looked away as the girl cried, ignoring the pang in his heart at the sound of her pain. He had run away before his sister could notice. The shame was far too unbearable. He couldn't face his sister the way that he was. He took out the shikon shard from his body by stabbing it out of him with his own weapon. He didn't die, to his dismay. So he ran away…

"Omaiwa?" He said, his sadness not showing in his voice but clear in his eyes. Rin looked up at him in shock, he asked her name. No one had ever asked her name before other than Sesshoumaru-sama. No one had ever cared enough.

"Rin…" she pulled up half of her kimono where the now dead man had succeeded to pull down to her shoulder earlier on. He looked at her without emotion and silently reached out his hand. Rin stared down at it with wide eyes… He was….like Sesshoumaru-sama…

"Watashiwa…Kohaku…" She took his hand with hesitation, but he drove the hesitation away when he gripped her hand firmly and looked at her with a certain something in his eyes… Something that promised…that he would always protect her…

Suddenly, those intense eyes of him grew weak and he closed them as he started falling towards her. Rin feared for him and caught him in her arms. "K-Kohaku is bleeding!" Rin managed to say as she struggled with the boy's weight. Kohaku's breathe steadied as he breathed in her sakura scent in his unconscious state. He would protect her…This was how he would repay all the lives he had taken.

He will be her shield…

-Sesshy's pov-

I heard the birds chirping outside the hut as the morning rays seeped through the window. It had already been 2 weeks since the last battle with Naraku. Every single youkai was wiped out since all of the Youkai Lords were purified and had no heir. Kagome had been mourning for her friends all this time. She didn't want to leave the place for a while and I didn't want to leave her.

Miroku and Sango had gotten married and they found a place to stay in the village, near Kaede's hut.

I felt the heat of the sunlight on my back and forced my eyes to open. When I did, I saw ebony: Ebony black hair. I looked down upon the form that permeated a calming scent and gave him warmth throughout the cold night. Kagome lay peacefully asleep beside me with my arms wrapped around her frail body.

I looked at her sleeping form and allowed a small smile to be revealed. Kagome is so perverted!

I had asked to sleep with her last nightt to make sure that she wouldn't feel alone at night. But she quickly blushed and started babbling on and on about how she was far too young and that she wanted to save that sort of thing for marriage. I only laughed at her, explaining that I didn't want to have sex with her. I just wanted to lie beside her, sleep next to her.

She's such a baka hentai; but an adorable baka hentai.

I tucked a stray strand of hair from her peerless face and listened as her steady breathes seemed like sighs.

Oh, how I wish I could so easily take away the tears, the pain, the anguish she was feeling presently. I couldn't take it; watching her cry her heart out that faithful day. I wanted so much just to brush away the tears and protect her from everything and everyone. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't keep her from feeling pain. Pain was a part of life. And without it, how will you learn and grow?

She stirred awake and I was ready to face her. She looked up at me with dazed eyes; it seems she didn't recall having me in her bed. When it looked like she finally remembered, she closed her eyes again and, to my surprise, nuzzled my neck. I was even more surprised when she pulled me closer and wound her arms around me.

"Good morning, Kagome…" I whispered low, trying not to show how surprised she made me and how good it felt to have her in his arms. Although, I Am trying hard to ignore the fact that we were now in a very…ahem…intimate position…

"I don't want to wake up yet…Let me sleep, Sessh-kun…" she replied groggily as she nuzzled more into my neck. I had to fight away the images that came out of thin air and into my mind. No, no, no! This is Kagome, remember? I am NOT thinking about her like that! I refuse to think of her like that! No way!

I felt something cold and round press on my chest and I looked down to find the whole Shikon no Tama. We had found the last shard at the tree where Kohaku was supposed to be. Sango cried so hard when she found out that her brother could be anywhere at that time. Miroku could do nothing but kneel beside her and embrace her from behind, his healed hand where the black hole used to be was now uncovered and he used it to wipe away her tears.

When we came back, Kaede had informed us that Rin was missing. We are still searching for her even until now. But something told me that she was safe. Maybe it was the spirit of Sesshoumaru in me or just plain instincts but something told me she was alive and happy.

I could just imagine my little Rin laughing happily and running in the meadows. Someone found her, I can feel it. And that someone was taking care of her.

I whispered gently to her ears as to not make her angry for being taken from her sleep, "We have to go back to our time soon. We have school and your family to come home to."

At that she moved away to face me with confused eyes and a frown on her face. "My family?" I nodded, not wanting to mention my own since I have none. "Baka…" she whispered softly.

My eyes widened a bit, it was the first time she of all people had called me a baka. What did she mean?

She closed her eyes again and buried her head, Again, into the nape of my neck. "It's supposed to be 'Our family'. My family…is your family too…" I couldn't help but grin wide at that. She was welcoming me into her family…she always has been… I guess I Am a baka after all. I Do have a family… Thank you…Kagome…

"Thank you…Kagome…" I whispered, knowing she was asleep and couldn't hear me. I pulled her closer, accepting the warmth I felt inside, knowing that I wasn't alone in my own struggles. I had been there for her… and she will be there for me…

-Kag's pov-

I smiled a secret smile when I heard him thank me and when he tightened his hug on me. He was like a little lost boy who was shown his way. But he wasn't there yet…so she will be there to guide and help him through. She promised to herself to hold his hand on his journey to find his own happiness.

It was about time that someone saved his life… Sesshoumaru had sacrificed himself to save me from Naraku and death. And now that he is born again, I will do my best to repay him. Sessh-kun was human because Sesshoumaru was purified. No doubt that Sessh-kun's brother will be the reincarnation of Inu-yasha as a human as well.

What I' m curious about is what about Kouga and Shippou? Will they be reincarnated too? And what bout Naraku, Kagura and Kanna? I hope they wouldn't be reincarnated; for the sake of Sess-kuna and myself. I'm tired of fighting and I don't want any more blood shed.

This is a new beginning with many questions…I'm sure of it…

THE END!!!!!!!!!

HAHA! Finally My Secret Sesshoumaru has ended! Thank you for waiting and reading my little fic! I hope you like it! And please stay tuned for its Sequel, it's gonna be a good one. (At least, I think so…)

Review Responses:

takeshi-hoshi: I'm sorry I'm so mean, but I had to do it! I'm glad you liked it, although I am really sorry about the sucky fight scenes coz I'm really not that good!!! WAHHHH!!! Bye bye!

Ranko: All the things you ask you will know when I update! Thanks for reading! I hope to see your name again in the sequel! And I agree, Emtions…BAH!!!

Gin: I'm sorry for being so mean! I had to do it! I hope you'll read the sequel!

Sesshomarolover: (Blush) I'm sure it's not the BEST ever, but thank you for your kind compliment! I hope you read the sequel!

sheenachi: lol! What?! You're crying in school just because of my sucky chapter?! No way! But thanks anyway! I hope you read the sequel!

inlovewithsesshomaru: Sadly, this is my last update to this story. But I will do my best to make the sequel! So I hope you watch out for it!

yura of the hair: Aww! Thank you so much! I'll do my best to make the sequel as quick as possible!

bloodysakurafluff: Sadly, this is my last update to this story. But I will do my best to make the sequel! So I hope you watch out for it! Thanks again!

Ccsta: I guess I haven't answered all the questions yet but I will in the sequel! I hope you'll watch out for it!

Saturns-Angel1985: Aww! Thank you so much! Actually, I was thinking people would send me flames because of the 'atrocious' fight scenes. As a reviewer of mine said. So thanks!

Meteora Theory: I hope so too! Watch out for the Sequel, okay?

Darkness-ninja: I'm sorry I'm so mean, but I had to do it! Otherwise, how would Sesshy be alive?

Sessy's new lover: lol! Sorry about that! It had to be done! Watch out for the sequel! That's where things get REALLY hot!

Tsuki Yume: Gomen, gomen! (Bowing for forgiveness) Gome, gomen! I really have absolutely no clue why I even try! I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gurlhushere13: lol! Thank you and sorry! Masaya ako't meron akong reviewer na Filipino! Coz I love the Philippines! Thanks for reading and I hope you watch out for the sequel! Paalam!!!

angel-demoness7: LOL! Gomenasai!!! I didn't mean to make you cry. I just had to do it so that Sessh-kun can stay alive!

Airen2: (Blush) arigatou. I hope you'll watch out for the sequel!

Black-Fire Eclipse: I hope you'll watch out for the sequel! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It really encourages me! Bye bye!

Lazy: (Blush) hehe… Sorry about the grammar. I never reread my chapters. I'm too lazy too. Hehe… thanks for reviewing though! I hope you watch out for the sequel! I'll do my best to be better, I promise!

cutie-pie-2101-1012: sorry I'm so mean, but I had to do it! I'm glad you liked it though! Watch out for the sequel, ne?

Mayukagurl: AWW! (hugs you) I'm sorry!!! I hope this chappy will at some level cheer you up!

Mademoiselle Morte: sorry I'm so mean, but I had to do it! Who's ro-ren-chan? I hope you watch out for the Sequel!

Michi-Chan6: lol! I'm glad I didn't make you cry just like everybody else. I now realize how truly eviiiillll I am. Watch out for the sequel, ne?

Mistressmagic: sorry I'm so mean, but I had to do it! I'm glad you liked it though! Watch out for the sequel, ne?

The-piro-16: lol! sorry I'm so mean, but I had to do it! I hope you liked this chappy! Watch out for the sequel, okay?

MidnightTimberWolf: lol! sorry I'm so mean, but I had to do it! I hope you liked this chappy! Watch out for the sequel, okay?

the-evil-soup-can: : lol! sorry I'm so mean, but I had to do it! I hope you liked this chappy! Watch out for the sequel, okay?

TheLightintheDarkness: AW MAN! I never meant to make anyone cry! Just a little depressed! I hope this chappy makes up for it. And if not, I hope the sequel will make up for it! Thanks for reading!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: lol! Sorry, I'm just that eviiillll!!!! Watch out for the sequel, okay? I think it'll be better.


End file.
